Vongola Wolf Pack
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: AU. In this animal world, Tsuna must build his pack, but most important of all, he needs a mate. 1827. Side pairing is 8059 and 6996.
1. Building a Pack

Ryu- Well, heres the first chapter for the first place prize of my contest. I was planning on posting all in one go, but this is all I have right now, cause there were some problems. One, sometimes I forgot to update. Two, I may have not had enough time to write a chapter.

So now it will be updated regularly.

Oh, and just to let you know, I got this idea from a drawing that I scrapped. I was trying to draw the werewolf form of Tsuna for my other fic, Bloodlines, but I didn't think it went well cause it didn't look cool, but it did look somewhat cute, and when I thought more about it, I had gotten a plot idea.

Be sure to note that this story deals with wolves, and anything relating to wolves. Meaning I will use wolf terms and the people in this world are wolves and can also change into wolves.

Please don't mind how this chapter came out.

* * *

**Building a Pack**

Sun light peaked through the window and spilled over Tsuna's face as he opened his hazel eyes. Tsuna sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His wolf ears twitched as he heard someone at the door.

Tsuna looked toward the door as someone walked in, it was Reborn. "Hey Reborn." Tsuna said, then he got a kick to the face. "Didn't I teach you any manners. You should have said 'Good Morning'." Reborn said.

"Sorry I forgot." Tsuna said as he got up and went to the bathroom. The reason he forgot was because Reborn was a relatively new pack member, he had been introduced after the pack he was currently in had lost it's wolf caretaker.

Tsuna had been really sad when it happened, so his dad looked and found another caretaker, which was Reborn.

Soon after, Tsuna finished with his morning routine and was out the door. Not bothering to eat breakfast, because, there would be no breakfast thanks to Reborn.

Reborn's excuse "Survival of the fittest." So a muffin from the convenience store worked just fine. With breakfast being eaten, Tsuna thought how his new school would be like. Today was the start of a new school year.

"I wonder what school will be like there, what are the students like. I hope they're nice, seeing as how I need my own pack." Tsuna said as he began to remember Reborn's words.

_When you turn sixteen and get to the new school, you must build your own pack._ (1)

Tsuna didn't think that was possible, because the nickname no-good Tsuna stuck to him like glue, but hopefully, luck would be on his side.

After a bit of walking, Tsuna made it to the school. This school looked like any other school, but it's organization seemed to surpass all the others. Tsuna could seen all the upperclassmen packs, and they were walking along each other without any problems.

'This might not be so bad.' Tsuna thought as he walked toward the board that had the names of all the students.

When Tsuna saw his name, he took in a breath of air and walked to the classroom he was assigned. When he got there, he saw all the people, some looked nice, some looked strong, and some looked not so nice. The one who didn't seem nice, was glaring at everyone, including him.

Tsuna made a mental note to stay far away from that person. Pretty soon, school started and everyone was introduced to each other. After, the new students were allowed to walk the school grounds during luck so that they could get to know the place.

As Tsuna walked, he saw the boy who was glaring at everyone in homeroom. The boy looked to be a foreigner with silver hair, and he seemed to be climbing a tree to get something.

Then suddenly a baseball came flying from out of no where and hit the boy, causing him to fall. Tsuna gasped and ran to the tree that the boy was falling out of. He successfully got there, but unsuccessfully did not have enough time to actually catch the boy, so the boy landed on him.

"Ow." Tsuna said as the boy got off him. "You, you saved me." The silver haired boy said. "Oh, it was nothing." Tsuna said. "Yes you did do something. You prevented me from getting hurt, and as repayment, I'll join your pack!" The boy said.

"Uh, if that's what makes you happy." Tsuna said. "Oh, please forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera said.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said. "Oh, I'm not on equal standing with you, so instead, I'll call you tenth, because you saved me on the tenth second." Gokudera said.

"Okay. By the way, I wonder where that baseball came from?" Tsuna said, but he didn't have to wait long, because soon, his question got answered as a dark haired boy came running toward them.. "Hey, did you see a baseball fly through here." The dark haired boy said.

"Yeah, it flew through here and knocked me out of the tree!" Gokudera yelled. "Why were you in the tree?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, I was playing with my dynamite, and it got caught in the tree." Gokudera said.

'Dynamite!' Tsuna shouted in his head. Then the dark haired boy stopped in front of them. "Sorry, I was just so into my practicing." The boy said.

"It almost killed me!" Gokudera said. "Calm down, no ha-, er, not that much harm was done." Tsuna said. "If the tenth says so." Gokudera said.

"Oh, you're in a pack already. Can I join it, it's my first day here. By the way, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto said.

"Hey, you can't just join just because you want to!" Gokudera shouted. "It's okay, my pack isn't that big." Tsuna said. "If you say so." Gokudera said.

And before any more words could be said, someone spoke. "Crowding around is against the rules."

-TBC-

* * *

1. I'm not actually sure about the ages and grades in Japan, all I know is when their new school year starts, so if any knows, please tell me so the future chapters can be correct.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.


	2. History

Ryu- Well, here's the next chapter.

**Shokubu- **They're not really werewolves. More explanations will be given in the chapter.

**DarkWolf0270-** I used the word boy cause he was in human form, er, actually, uh, read the chapter for more information.

**wind-master-redmoon** - I'm glad it catches your interest.

**Akuno Hikari- **Thanks for the information, oh, and not everyone is a wolf. Don't worry, hopefully the chapter will help explain things.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **Well, I might be able to do that.

**Ila Way- **I don't like werewolves, I love them, and anything that has to do with wolves. They're one of my favorite things, most of my fictions actually contain some wolf in them.

**sigyn-chi –** They're not really werewolves, uh, hopefully once you read this chapter, it'll be clearer to you.

* * *

**History**

The newly formed back looked to see a raven haired male, possibly sixteen or seventeen years old.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera said. "What I mean is that packs aren't allowed to be on the school grounds." The male said.

"But aren't the students here supposed to form packs here?" Yamamoto said. "Yes, but they can't come together during school hours, so I'll need to bite you all to death." The male said as he took out what looked to be two metal rods with handles on them.

"Tch, like I'd let you hurt tenth." Gokudera said as he took out dynamite, lit them, and then proceeded to throw them.

"Well since Tsuna is the pack leader, I have to protect him also." Yamamoto said as he got a baseball bat from thin air.

So the two attacked the male, who seemed to be having no problem fighting against the two. All the while, a crowd was beginning to form, which made the male fight harder.

As the fight progressed, Tsuna could tell his two pack members were losing.

"Ah! What am I supposed to do!" Tsuna said as he began to scratch his head fiercely. "Defend them of course." A voice said. Tsuna looked and saw a black wolf with yellow streaks.

"Reborn! How am I supposed to defend them, I'm not strong enough!" Tsuna shouted. "Fight with your wolf form." Reborn said as Leon changed into a snake and bit Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes glazed over and then his eyes changed. Then smoke began to appear and covered Tsuna.

Hibari, who just finished beating the two up, noticed the smoke.

"Oh, is the herbivore trying to hide." The male said, but was responded with a growl. When the smoke cleared, the crowd of people began to laugh.

They laughed because just where Tsuna was standing, was a dark blond, orange streaked wolf pup. Though, the male did not laugh, nor smirk, he looked on with interest.

The wolf pup, who the male assumed to be the browned haired herbivore, charged. The male was ready and swung his weapon at the charging wolf pup, intending to hit it.

But the wolf pup jumped and clamped it's jaws around the weapon, and for a moment, the male could have sworn the wolf pup changed it's size, but when he blinked, the wolf pup was at it's normal size.

The male swung his weapon again and the wolf pup release, landing near his fallen comrades.

"Hm, seeing as how you are new to this school, I guess I'll let you go, for now." The male said as he put his weapons away and walked toward the school.

With the fight over, everyone headed toward the school seeing as how lunch was over.

It was time for history class on Tsuna's schedule. Though Tsuna wondered why they were having a history class on the first day, he was thinking about what happened.

One moment he was bit by Leon, and then his body felt like it was on fire. Afterwards, he blinks and most of his clothes have been ripped, except for his boxers.

Still, Tsuna brought his pack members to the infirmary and things were done. Tsuna was given a new uniform, and his pack members were patched up. So they were sent to class afterwards.

"Okay class, today there won't be any lectures, just read from the textbook." The teacher said as the textbooks were being handed out.

Tsuna sighed and opened his book, what he read, he found to be quite interesting.

_The world today is not how it was back then. Back then, people were full human. No one was part animal. __That all changed_ _when people began to fall in love with animals. At first, it was just mild, but soon it spread and then people were having children both human and animal._

_This caused a lot of chaos as many health textbooks, documents, or any health information had to be revised. The event caused many problems in theories that were already accepted. It was known before that humans and animals were not able to break the borderline between the two, but it seems like that was wrong._

_Now most of the world is half, or part animal. Each country is of a different animal, or it has a majority of one animal. Japan is known to have the most wolf hybrids. Though people are part animal, they are still considered humans._

_There are rare cases where people are able to change fully into the animal that they are. Scientists have yet to decide whether to classify these people as humans, or as something entirely different. These people are able to have a human figure, but they are able to fully morph. It is not yet known who is able to do these things, only that it is a rare occurrence._

At this, Tsuna looked up to see most of the class staring at him. Tsuna was beginning to sweat at the sudden attention, but the teacher spoke up. "Hey, get back to reading." Tsuna began to read again.

_There are also some known cases where people of different species are able to produce children that are both. Such as a cat hybrid and a dog hybrid are able to breed and have children. These occurrences baffle scientists because it is not yet known how they occur._

_Research is still being done on why these events happen, or how to turn people back into full humans. As far as scientists know, there are hardly any full humans left, full humans have the same percentage as the hybrids that are able to fully morph._

_The history of hybrids is known, but information is vague. We know when the occurrence happened, but we do not know how. _

_Nowadays, people are becoming more influenced by their animal instincts, but medicines have been made to counteract them. Some people don't need the medicines for they can control their instincts, that alone is also rare. It may mean that the person can fully morph, but it has yet to be certified, _

_The history of this event has many blank spots, and all is not known yet. It has been many years since the first hybrid, and the human gene is starting to become lost. Some day, every being might become a animal forever._

At that, the bell rang and school was over for the day. The textbooks were handed back and everyone was leaving. Tsuna was the last to leave, for he was still wondering about what the book had.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to let this get to him. So after he packed his things, he left.

In another part of the building, the dark haired male and a black yellow streaked wolf were talking.

"So Hibari Kyoya, what do you think of my charge?" Reborn said. "He's, interesting." Hibari said. "How so?" Reborn said. "He interesting because only those with strong blood is able to fully morph." Hibari said as he changed into a pure black wolf the size of a tiger.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Whew, that took a lot of thinking. Hopefully I didn't forget anything, if I did, then I will include them in later chapters. I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Pack Naming

Ryu- Okay, here's the next chapter.

**Ila Way- **I have drawn up some pictures, but some of them are spoilers. Do you want me to post the non-spoiler pictures first, or post them all at the same time when this story has progressed far enough that they will no longer be spoilers?

**wind-master-redmoon – **It's good that you like my fiction.

**banifi**- If he were a little wolf, then, he would be a wolf pup. Wouldn't that be correct? Oh, and I normally update once a week, but I could try to do it twice, that is if I have time.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **I'll try as hard as I can.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Thanks for the support.

**sigyn-chi – **I'm glad that chapter helped explain things.

* * *

**Pack Naming**

Tsuna awoke to the sun light shinning through his window, but he didn't get long to bathe in it as something was thrown on top of him an exploded.

Tsuna began to cough because the smell was unbearable, and being a wolf, he had a great of smell so it didn't help the situation at all.

When the smell disappeared after a couple of minutes, Tsuna looked around and spotted Reborn with a gas mask on.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "If that had been a skunk, you would have smelling far worse that you are now." Reborn said.

"Mm, whatever. I don't have time for this." Tsuna said as he ran to get a quick shower.

After his shower, Tsuna didn't bother to rush downstairs because he knew his breakfast would have already been eaten.

So Tsuna just got changed and walked down the stairs. As he did that, the doorbell rang, and Tsuna could hear his mother yell from the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, could you get that, I'm a little busy." Nana said. "Okay." Tsuna said. So when Tsuna opened the door, he saw the mailman holding a package.

"Package for a 'Sawada Nana'." He said in a rough voice. "Uh she's busy right now, so I'll take it." Tsuna said as he signed the receipt with his mother's stamp and took the package. (1)

The mailman left after giving the package. Tsuna shut the door and headed for the kitchen, but he noticed the box was leaking, so he set it down on a table and opened it. The first thing he saw was the word "Vongola". (2)

When he inspected the box further, he noticed the box was filled with ice, the reason was, there were clams, foreign clams judging by the label.

So Tsuna closed the box and headed toward the kitchen, when he got there, he placed the box on the kitchen counter.

"Mom, why did you get clams?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, because Reborn was from Italy, and he said he liked clams. So I got some clams from Italy." Nana said as she took the box and placed it in the refrigerator.

After that, Tsuna decided to head to school, on the way there, he met up with his recent and only additions (so far) of his pack.

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Hey, don't be so friendly with the tenth!" Gokudera shouted as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Good morning guys." Tsuna said, and Gokudera's dislike was immediately forgotten. "How are you this morning?" Gokudera said. "Oh, I'm fine." Tsuna said, and soon they reached the school, but they were greeted by a familiar, unwanted person.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. "What do you want bastard." Gokudera said as he was ready to take out his dynamite, but Tsuna stopped him.

"Yes?" Tsuna said. "Since you have formed a pack already, you must give me the name of it so I may record it, and tell me quickly because I am a busy person." Hibari said.

At this, Tsuna tensed at Hibari's gaze. Tsuna had to think quickly or else another fight would break out. Then Tsuna remembered something.

"Vongola." Tsuna blurted out. This caught Gokudera attention, but he said nothing. "Then I shall put 'Vongola'." Hibari said.

"Um mister..." Tsuna said as he trailed off, because he had yet to know the male's name. "Hibari Kyoya." Hibari said.

"Hibari-san, why does my pack even need a name?" Tsuna asked. "The school needs a name to address certain packs." Hibari said, then he walked off.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and the three began to walk again, but the silence was interrupted by Gokudera.

"Tenth, why did you name the pack 'Vongola'?" Gokudera asked. "Is something wrong with it?" Tsuna said.

"No, it's just that Vongola means 'clams' in Italian, and I was wondering why you chose that name." Gokudera said.

At that, Tsuna inwardly laughed. "Um, because clams have a shell that is tough, and I wanted our pack to be similar." Tsuna said.

"Oh, as expected of the tenth to pick such a name." Gokudera said. Truth be told, it was only on a whim that this was the only Italian word he knew, seeing as how he learned it that morning.

Soon classes started and Tsuna's pack name seemed to get around. Another thing, no one seemed to know that Vongola meant clam, but that was good for Tsuna, because he didn't want anyone to make fun of him.

All the wile, Tsuna noticed that this one girl was in all his classes. He didn't notice it at first, but this girl was very pretty.

It was then Tsuna remembered one of Reborn's "lessons".

"_When you make a pack, you must have a mate" Reborn said. "Eh, why?" Tsuna said. "Because you need to make heirs to keep your pack going." Reborn said as he gave a jump kick to Tsuna._

'Hm, maybe she can be my mate, wait, what am I thinking. I'm not good enough for her! It's best if I find someone else, urgh! Who am I kidding, no one would want to be a loser's mate. Still, I need a mate.' Tsuna thought.

-TBC-

* * *

1. In Japan, they use stamps to sign things, it's just that I forgotten what they call those stamps.

2. I'm pretty sure Vongola means clams.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and if you're confused, don't worry, I'll explain in furture chapters.


	4. Sakura

Ryu- Here is another update from yours truly.

**Tendencies- **It's great that you like it, and yes, the reader almost always knows before the protagonist, sort of.

**Ila Way- **I might add Haru, but I will need to think of a purpose for her. Throw a bone and a suggestion at me if you please. Oh, and do you want the pics to be colored or as is, cause it will take longer to post if I color.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Yes, Vongola does mean clam. I don't know why it's called that in the Anime and Manga, but I'm just using it.

**wind-master-redmoon –** Yes, and hopefully it will get more interesting in your eyes.

**Niki-Uni- **Here is your update fresh and new.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **Yeah, I also had the help of Google translator.

**yuki-nekolin –** Make sure you don't hit your head on the ceiling.

Ryu- Oh, and I will be adding more (suddenly the Vongola pack comes in and tackles Ryu) Oof!

Tsuna- Ah, don't give out spoilers!

* * *

**Sakura**

It was another day, and that meant your life was on the line again. Well, only for Tsuna. Apparently, if you're a pack leader, you tended to get challenged a lot, the reason was, if you defeat the pack leader, then that pack becomes apart of your pack and you get to boss them around.

But nothing happens if you lose your challenge, well, you might lose your dignity and possibly your pride, but you don't lose your pack if you challenge someone and loss.

It's a good thing Tsuna has Reborn, well, good if you only see Tsuna winning every challenge, but if you're Tsuna, then it's bad because you lose a big chunk of your dignity after going back into you human form with only boxers on.

Though, besides all of that, theres a good side. People were starting to respect Tsuna a little, though, people were still calling Tsuna "no good", but it was fine for Tsuna, because he had a pack, er, was starting to have a pack.

Okay, enough with the narrative and on with the story.

Now it was nearing the end of the school day and Tsuna sighed a breathe of relief. He had been challenged by five people so far, but he was able to defeat them

This day had been the hardest, but it was going to end at the sound of the bell, and as if on cue, the bell rang and all the students packed up and left. Soon, only Tsuna, and his pack members were left.

"Did you have a nice day, tenth?" Gokudera asked. "Uh, yeah, it was great." Tsuna said because he didn't want Gokudera to become worried.

"So Tsuna, do you plan on going to Hanami?" Yamamoto said. "Hanami?" Tsuna said. "Yeah, it's on Saturday, which is tomorrow." Yamamoto said. (1)

Truthfully, Tsuna had forgotten all about it, and he didn't see any harm in not going.

"Uh, sure." Tsuna said. "If tenth goes, then I go as well." Gokudera said. "You can all come." Tsuna said.

So it was planned that they all meet tomorrow at nine o'clock so to get a good spot.

The next day, Tsuna was woken up by what sounded like a gun shot. Tsuna jumped and fell out of his bed. When he recovered, he noticed Reborn holding a brown paper bag with it's bottom ripped open.

"If that had been a real gun shot, you'd be dead now." Reborn said as he threw the remains at Tsuna.

"I was sleeping, how would I be able to know when to dodge." Tsuna said as he picked himself up. "Build up your instinct. Oh, and it's already a quarter to nine." Reborn said as he left.

At that, Tsuna really jumped and rushed to get dressed.

Finally, after twelve minutes, Tsuna left the house and was on his was to the meeting spot. On his way there, he met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The they said their normal morning greetings and soon they reached the gates of the park. When they entered, Tsuna knew immediately that something was not right.

The whole park was scorched and singed, yet, Tsuna could not smell any burnt remains. Yet, he could see it. Then, when Tsuna blinked, Gokudera and Yamamoto were gone.

"Eh, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted, but then Tsuna heard something. He moved his ears and caught the sound.

Then he headed toward the sound and saw two very large wolves fighting. One wolf was pure black, and the other was bluish purple with a collar on that had large spikes on it, but what was more odd was that the wolf had one red eye and one blue eye.

The two didn't notice Tsuna as he watched them. Immediately, Tsuna could tell something was wrong with the pure black wolf. It's aim was off, and it seemed to stagger. Tsuna got his answer when the dual eyed wolf spoke.

"It seems Sakura-kura is taking it's affect." The wolf said. (2) "I'll bite you to death." The black wolf said and charged, but because of the supposed illness, the other wolf dodged, then sunk it's fangs into the shoulder of the black wolf. Then proceeding to throw the wolf.

When the black wolf landed, it seemed to have fallen unconscious, as it was not moving, but was breathing.

The other wolf didn't seem to be done, as it started to approach the black wolf. Tsuna, not wanting to see the black wolf get hurt any more, stepped between the two.

"Oya, what do you think you're doing?" The wolf said. "Don't hurt that wolf anymore." Tsuna said. "What makes you think you can order me around?" The wolf said as he charged and tackled Tsuna. Tsuna landed at the base of a Sakura tree a few feet away.

Though it didn't seem the other wolf was done, because it began to approach Tsuna. 'Oh, what do I do?' Tsuna thought, though his question was answered when he heard Reborn's voice.

"Defend yourself using your wolf form." At that, Tsuna felt the little sting in his hand and then he changed.

The other wolf, not expecting this, stopped, but when Tsuna had changed, he started laughing, well, it seemed more like chuckling.

"Kufufu. A wolf pup. How cute." It said. Though he didn't think Tsuna was cute when he lunged and chomped down on his ear.

This brought some pain, but being the bigger wolf, he merely flung Tsuna off. "How interesting." It said as Tsuna landed a few feet away.

Tsuna growled. "Perhaps you could be more useful than I thought." The wolf said as the spikes on his collar suddenly grew sharper and longer.

Tsuna didn't know what to think, but then he heard a voice. _Don't let the spikes cut you._ With that being said, Tsuna dodged the spike and tried to sink his fangs into the other, but being a wolf pup, his fang were still small.

'Ah, what am I supposed to do! I can't beat him in this form.' Tsuna thought. Then Tsuna heard that voice again. _Keep trying._

At that Tsuna gave a deep howl, not a normal pup yip, but an adult wolf howl. This startle the other, and when the other blinked, it no longer say a wolf pup, but a normal sized wolf.

The other didn't have enough time to react as Tsuna charged and knocked the wind out of the other wolf.

"Kufufufu. You are more interesting than I thought. I guess this round, you win." It said, and then vanished. Soon, everything looked the way it was supposed to.

After a moment or two, Tsuna remembered the black wolf. So he trotted over to it and inspected it. Tsuna saw that the black wolf didn't look too good, the bite wound stopped bleeding, but it seemed to be infected. Then Tsuna remembered that the black wolf had some sort of illness relating to the Sakura trees.

So Tsuna dragged the larger wolf out of the park, it was much easier in the bigger wolf form.

After, Tsuna started to lick the wound, so as to disinfect it. Though, while he did that, the other was regaining consciousness.

"What are you doing?" It said. "I'm cleaning your wound." Tsuna said. "Well, it's fine now, so stop." It said and Tsuna obeyed.

"I guess I have to thanks you. What's your name?" It said. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said. This seemed to surprise the other a little bit, but Tsuna didn't notice.

"Then you have my thanks." It said, and left. Tsuna was left there wondering who that wolf was. The scent seemed familiar, but he didn't have much time to think as he heard Gokudera's ad Yamamoto's voice.

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!" They said.

Tsuna turned back, and thankfully, he was fully clothed.

"Oh hey guys." Tsuna said. "Wasn't that weird. One moment you guys were there, then suddenly it was like I was in another place." Yamamoto said. "Tenth, you didn't get hurt, did you?" Gokudera said.

"No, I'm fine, lets just go see the Sakura Trees." Tsuna said, and they headed back to the park, but they were being watched by one red eye, and one blue eye.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Hanami is the Cherry Blossom Viewing Festival. It's in early April. So just so there's no confusion, they're still in the first couple days of school.

2. Sakura-kura is the disease that Hibari had when he was fighting Mukuro for the first time.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I wonder if you know who the new wolf it.


	5. New Pack Members?

Ryu- Okay, it's Thanksgiving, so I thought I could type up the story.

**wind-master-redmoon – **Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, and I plan to add more 1827 fluff.

**RandomFun- **So does that mean that the crest came first before the name. I mean, I have seen the crest, but, er, I probably shouldn't ask. It's like asking why some Animes are named that way.

**DarkWolf0270- **It's great that you fully understand now.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **I appreciate your love of my fiction.

**banifi- **Here's a quick update. Well, quick for me that is.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **There are lots of modes. One, is the normal Dying Will mode. The other is Hyper Dying Will mode. Then there's the negative mode, where he usually uses it for Zero Point Break Through. Hopefully, you'll be able to know which is which, if you can't, I'll tell you later.

**yukineko-lin – **Yes, Hibari is that injured wolf, and don't worry, you'll figure out how he got infected.

**Ila Way- **I accecpt the bone with gratitude and acknowledgment. Oh, and I have posted the uncolored pictures. My Deviant link should be on my profile.

* * *

**New Pack Member(s)?**

It was Sunday, and it was early in the morning. Now, this would have been normal, if it hadn't been for Reborn forcing him to change into his wolf form and forcing him to run fifty laps around his neighborhood.

Well, at least Tsuna was able to change into his wolf form without any help from Reborn, or he would have been shocked to death.

Apparently, since Tsuna had gotten a new level of his wolf form, he had to train in oder to get that form easily. Thus, Tsuna was running around in his pup form. Though the good thing is that Tsuna gets to keep his clothes if he changes into his pup form by will, then back to human.

So as Tsuna was running, he was suddenly glomped by someone.

"Wah! So cute!" To Tsuna, it sounded like a girl. "Um, mis, could you let me go?" Tsuna said as he struggled to break free.

"Ha-hi! A human!" The girl said in a surprised voice as she let him go. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." The girl said.

Once Tsuna recovered, he noticed the girl had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "It's okay." Tsuna said as he changed into his human form.

"Wah. Amazing." The girl said. "It's not that amazing." Tsuna said. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Miura Haru." Haru said.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said. "That is so neat Tsuna-san that you can change into such a cute wolf, but why were you running around in that form, someone could have mistaken you as a stray. " Haru said.

"Oh I was training, but I never thought of that. Thanks for pointing that out, but where did you come from. I didn't even notice you." Tsuna said.

"Ha-hi! I late. Sorry Tsuna-san, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Haru said as she ran off.

Tsuna sighed. He had already done forty nine laps, surprisingly, it wouldn't hurt to just skip that last one. Though Tsuna was surprised no one had called the pound.

Tsuna let out a shiver, that would have been a horrible experience, but as Tsuna thought, he heard a smack and then a thud.

Tsuna looked and saw that a man had been slapped and then on his way down to the ground, he had dropped something.

Then the contents of the item opened and small insects flew out. "Hii!" Tsuna shrieked as he was chased by all of them.

Then the man noticed that his item had been dropped and were now scattering.

"Ah! My precious babies." The man said as he started to chase Tsuna to get his, "babies" back.

A couple minutes later, Tsuna was panting heavily and the man was pocketing his precious cargo. Well, Tsuna technically did finish that last lap.

"I'm sorry that happened, they were just startled by the fall." The man said. "No, that's all right." Tsuna said.

"Well, at least they didn't bite you." The man said. "Huh, what would happen?" Tsuna asked. "Well, I have 666 mosquitoes, and each contain a deadly disease." The man said.

'What kind of person keeps these insects!' Tsuna thought, but he was brought out of his thoughts when the man sighed.

"I still need to find that boy who was bit by my Sakura-kura mosquito." The man said. Then Tsuna remembered what that dual eyed wolf had said yesterday.

"_It seems Sakura-kura is taking its affect."_

"Ano, I know someone who has Sakura-kura. Could it be that person?" Tsuna said. "Hm, I guess. Sakura-kura is a rare disease. Tell me your name so that I can contact you later to see if it really is him." The man said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said. "Hm. You wouldn't happen to be the leader of the Vongola pack, would you?" The man said. "Uh, yes, I am." Tsuna said. "Then greetings. I am Dr. Shamal. Also known as Trident Shamal, the nomadic wolf." Shamal said.

"Huh?" Tsuna said. "Don't worry. Just know that one of your pack members know me. Here's the antidote." Shamal said as he ran away.

Tsuna sighed. "Oh well, I guess I should find that person. He shouldn't be too hard to find. I can vaguely remember his scent." Tsuna said as he strapped the antidote onto his back and changed into his pup form.

Then he began to sniff around until he found the scent. After, he began to run as the scent got stronger. When Tsuna turned the corner, he was back at the park.

"Why would that person come back to a place where he's weakest. Oh, never mind." Tsuna said as he followed the scent.

Then he came upon a Sakura tree still in full bloom. There was a person sitting in it. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, which caught the attention of said person.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari said weakly. "Uh, I have the antidote for Sakura-kura." Tsuna said. Hibari seemed to think, but then he suddenly fell out of the tree.

Tsuna quickly changed into his human form and caught Hibari, well, Hibari mostly landed on him. Though this seem to jolt Hibari awake again.

"Give it here." Hibari said, and Tsuna unstrapped the antidote and gave it to Hibari.

Hibari got off Tsuna and took it. After a few minutes, Hibari seemed a bit livelier. Then Hibari suddenly began to stare at Tsuna.

"Um, yes?" Tsuna said. "What happened to you larger form." Hibari said. "Oh, um. I haven't really figured out how to get the form." Tsuna said.

"Hm." Hibari said. Then there was silence, but Hibari was the first to break it. "Where's your mark." Hibari said. "Huh?" Tsuna said. "A mark showing that you are human or is owned. You can't just walk around without one or else you could be caught by the pound. My mark is the band of the Disciplinary committee." Hibari said as he point to the red and gold band.

"Oh, uh, I haven't really gotten one." Tsuna said. Hibari stared at Tsuna some more, but then he took something out of his pocket. It was a slightly large and white handkerchief. Then Hibari tied it around Tsuna's neck.

"That should suffice for now." Hibari said. (1) "Um, thanks." Tsuna said, and silence overtook the two again. Then this time Tsuna was the one to break the silence.

"Um, why were you here?" Tsuna said. "Hm. I almost forgot. I was coming to get someone." Hibari said as he gave a small whistle afterwards.

Then Tsuna began to hear singing. It sounded familiar, then Tsuna remembered. It was Namimori's anthem.

When Tsuna remembered, a yellow fluff ball came into view. Upon closer inspection, it was a small yellow bird.

"Say hello, Hibird." Hibari said. "Hello. Hello." Hibird said, then he (2) jumped onto Tsuna's head. "You save Hibari. Hibird like you." Hibird said as he nestled in Tsuna's hair. Hibari watched, but did not say anything.

"Um, thanks you?" Tsuna said. "Come on Hibird, it's time to go." Hibari said as he stood up and walked away.

Hibird flew from Tsuna' head while saying "Bye. Bye.", and soon the two were out of view. Tsuna sighed and stood up. Then he noticed that Hibari's scent was still quite strong, but Tsuna figured out that it was the handkerchief that Hibari gave him.

Though the scent was quite strong right now, Tsuna actually like it. He wasn't sure what it smelled like, but it was a soothing scent.

"Ah! What am I thinking! I can't have feelings for him." Tsuna said as he started walking.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Please note that this has some significance.

2. I'm not sure if Hibird is a boy or girl, so I'll just assume boy.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hoped you liked the fluff, or my attempt at fluff that is.


	6. Transfer Students

Ryu- Hey readers. Here's the next update. You're probably also wondering about the handkerchief, well, even my friend was asking about that, well, more like voicing her opinion. She said "Handkerchief are too small to tie around the neck.", and I said "To heck with that. Handkerchiefs are soft, and the reason I choose it was because-"

Tsuna- Ryu, go fetch the bone. (Throws bone)

Ryu-Ah, I'll get it. (Runs)

Tsuna- Whew, another spoiler adverted.

**DarkWolf0270- **Yes, I tried, and Hibird is cute, which is why I included him.

**wind-master-redmoon –** Yes, Tsuna is starting to "fall."

**wolfer-** Thanks for your support.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **He may come up often, I mean, he's so darn cute.

**yuki-nekolin** – They aren't werewolves. Just people who have gained animal genes. Not everyone has the wolf form. It's a rare trait, and it's only used if the user feeling like they want to use it, and sure you can use the wolf form idea. Just don't go overboard.

* * *

**Transfer Students**

The next day, Tsuna was walking to school with his pack members. He was wearing the handkerchief that Hibari gave him, much to their confusion, but Tsuna explained, partially.

He said that it was needed to be able to walk around freely in his wolf form, but he did not say where he got it.

Still, the explanation was able to convince them both.

"As expected of the Tenth. He knows how to be responsible." Gokudera said.

So they reached their school, and Tsuna didn't see any signs of Hibari, which is probably a good thing. Tsuna still wasn't too sure about yesterday.

So they went to their homeroom and school began to start.

"Okay, today we will be getting some transfer students" The homeroom teacher said. This seemed to catch some of the students' attention, but not Tsuna's.

What did catch Tsuna's attention was that a large bluish purple wolf had walked in with some other people, but that wasn't all that caught Tsuna's attention. The wolf had an eerily familiar spiked collar, but the most eye catching, and I mean eye catching was that the wolf had one red eye, and one blue eye.

The wolf changed. The appearance of the human form was odd. The male was wearing some of the Namimori uniform. Basically, everything else was different.

"Kufufu. I am Rokudo Mukuro. Pleased to meet you." Mukuro said as he gave a knowing smirk towards Tsuna, but before Tsuna could think of anything, the other transfer students spoke.

A blond haired boy with a scar going over the bridge of his nose spoke first. "Joshima Ken, and that's all you need to know."

Then the dark haired boy with glasses went next. "Kakimoto Chikusa." Finally a girl who looked really similar to Mukuro went next. Except there were some differences. She had an eye patch with a skull on it and she the correct uniform, unlike the other three.

"Chrome Dokuro." She said shyly.

"Okay, please sit in those empty sits over there." The teacher said as he gestured. Thankfully, for Tsuna, the seats were far from Tsuna.

Though that didn't stop Mukuro from wanting to talk to Tsuna. When lunch time approached, Mukuro walked up to Tsuna.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, pup." Mukuro said. "Hey, who do you think you are. Show some respect to the Vongola pack leader." Gokudera said.

"Oya. Vongola is your pack name. How interesting. I guess I should call you Vongola then." Mukuro said.

"Um, why, are you here?" Tsuna asked. "Kufufu, I just wanted to get to know you." Mukuro said. "Uh, that's nice." Tsuna said as he watched Mukuro warily. He did not like that look that Mukuro just gave right now.

"That handkerchief, it has a familiar scent on it." Mukuro said as he gave a smirk. At that, Tsuna began thinking of many excuses.

"Um, this, I-" Was all Tsuna said before a familiar voice interrupted.

"That is not the correct school uniform. You will need to be bitten to death." Hibari said. "Well, if it isn't the school prefect." Mukuro said.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "You, what are you doing here." Hibari said in a tone that promised pain. "I'm just attending school. Is that such a bad thing?" Mukuro said.

"It is if it's this school." Hibari said as he changed into his wolf form and charged Mukuro, who also changed into his wolf form.

"Mukuro is at it again." Ken said. "Well at least he's restraining himself." Chikusa said.

'How can they be so calm!' Tsuna yelled in his mind, but was brought out when Mukuro came flying into view.

Tsuna quickly changed and managed to avoid the sharp spikes. At this, Mukuro's underlings saw him.

"Hahaha. That has got to be the most worst form I've ever seen." Ken said. Chikusa said nothing, but Chrome seemed to be interested.

"Oya, it seems you are not in your adult form." Mukuro said as he stood up from where he had landed. "It doesn't matter, I'm not involved in this fight." Tsuna said as he made to leave, but Mukuro stood in his way.

"You're involved now." Mukuro said as he snapped at Tsuna, who narrowly dodged. "Quite fast for a young one." Mukuro said as he charged again.

Tsuna's pack members moved to help their leader, but Ken and Chikusa blocked their path. "This is Mukuro-san's fight." Ken said as he took out some teeth and put them in his mouth. His wolf ears changed to that of a cheetah's.

"Arg! Don't get in my way!" Gokudera said as he took out his dynamite. "This doesn't seem fair." Yamamoto said as he suddenly took out a baseball bat from out of no where. Chikusa said nothing as he took out his yo-yos.

'How did it turn out like this!" Tsuna thought.

"Chrome, you stay out of this." Mukuro said and Chrome nodded as she walked away.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this.


	7. The Beginning

Ryu- Well, here's another update. Sorry for the delay, but I was planning the whole fiction out. Just to make sure I didn't leave anything out and to make sure I know what to do next.

**sigyn-chi** – Yes, I was trying for cute, and it seems to have succeeded. Chrome, well, you'll see later on.

**-Shiroix3 – **Yes I remember you. Oh, and unfortunately, co-ed Dragon has moved. Which explains my absence in the Rockman section. Though the name Dragon will live on, in the form of an explanatory OC.

**wind-master-redmoon** – Hm, maybe I should explain Mukuro and his group. It's not a real pack. Maybe this chapter can explain things.

**Silver Star Celine- **Well, here's more.

**GoddesOfWrath- **Thanks.

**Tsuki no Akebono-** Thank you.

**HikariNoTenshi-San** – Well, they can help themselves. Instinct does play a role.

**GothAngel18-** Don't worry, I will finish it. Just like I have done with all my other fictions.

**yuki-nekolin** – Sorry, didn't mean for it to be a cliff, it just happened.

Ryu- Oh, and another note from me. I will be adding a OC. Explanations and reason, and other stuff. So I will need an explanatory OC. Please don't be sad, as the name says, the OC is an explanatory person. She will be the reason why people were becoming hybrids in the first place. Oh, no. Uh, ignore that. Just know that this OC is important. She's a reason, and nothing more.

* * *

**The Beginning**

So the battle began. It was a three way battle between Mukuro, Hibari, and Tsuna. Well, it was more like Hibari chasing after Mukuro, Mukuro chasing after Tsuna, and Tsuna trying to get away.

"Kufufu, as if I'll let you get away." Mukuro said as the number in his eye went from the kanji for 6 to the kanji for 3. (1)

And when Tsuna blinked, there were now snakes in front of him, and they looked deadly.

"Hiii!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran in the opposite direction and ran through Mukuro's wolf legs, much to his surprise.

Though Tsuna did not go any further because he bumped into Hibari, who didn't seem to notice as he was currently eying Mukuro.

"Well that was unexpected. I didn't know he was that small." Mukuro said as he flicked his head and the spike collar seemed to glow for a second, but Tsuna wasn't sure.

Then suddenly there was a loud roar and the next moment, a black and white dragon was standing before them. Though Tsuna wasn't paying attention because he noticed something.

"Hey, why does that dragon have the same eye as you?" Tsuna said. "What are you talking ab-" Mukuro stopped mid sentence.

"Hm, I don't know whether to be happy that you have animal traits, or be angry that everyone has animal traits." The dragon said while putting emphasis on the "everyone".

"I can assure you, it was not my fault." Mukuro said. The dragon leaned in closer to Mukuro's face. "Hypocrite." The dragon said and then head-butted Mukuro.

Before Tsuna could say anything, he felt himself being lifted by the scruff of his neck.

"Huh, what the?" Tsuna said as he struggled to see who was lifting, only to see Hibari. "Be quiet like a good puppy." Hibari said through his canines as he began to walk away.

"Wait." The dragon said and Hibari stopped and turned to face the dragon. Tsuna had no choice, being he was held by Hibari.

"What year, is it?" The dragon asked. "It's 2008." Hibari replied (2), and the dragon began to mumble to itself. Tsuna could only hear tidbits of what it was saying.

"...400 years... Idiot Mukuro...How...I fix this?" The dragon mumbled and then began to think. When the dragon finished thinking, it spoke. "Would you please be kind enough to tell me what is going on in the world?" The dragon said.

"That depends if you can stop the fighting." Hibari said as he let Tsuna down. The dragon turned white and Tsuna wasn't sure, but it seemed like the dragon smiled.

"My pleasure." The dragon said, then there was smoke, yelps of pain, and when the smoke cleared, the ones fighting were clutching their heads in pain and not a dragon, but a dark haired girl who did not seem to have any animal traits. She was just pocketing something. Hibari assumed it to be what the girl used to hit the herbivores' heads.

"Is this enough?" The girl said. "It is fine." Hibari said. "Then where shall we talk?" The girl said. "There is no need to talk." Mukuro said. Apparently he recovered from the pain.

"Yes there is. I gave you those flames, then 400 years later, this is the result." The girl said, gesturing. "Well, it wasn't my fault." Mukuro said, intent on using that excuse.

"I'm so going to punch your lights out if you don't give me a reasonable explanation." The girl said, while holding up her fist to support her threat.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said while turning back into his human form. The girl seemed a bit surprised, but it passed.

"You seem, a lot like him." The girl said with a nostalgic look on her face. "Huh?" Tsuna said, but then someone cut in.

"Let's talk somewhere private." Tsuna turned around and saw Reborn. "Okay." The girl said. "You guys can talk, I'll be taking my leave." Mukuro said, but was stopped as the girl grabbed his collar.

"Not, so, fast. Nappo-chan. You're the cause of this all." The girl said. (3) So everyone, including Tsuna's and Mukuro's group followed Reborn to the reception room.

When they got there, everyone's attention was on the girl.

"Um, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Dragon, and yes, I know it's weird." Dragon said. "Of course it's weird, you're a dragon and you-" Mukuro said before Dragon bopped him on the head.

"So, what's the problem?" Reborn said. "Well, one thing I noticed, was that everyone has animal traits, and last time I checked, they didn't." Dragon said.

"What, but that must mean you're older." Tsuna said. "Well, let's see. Uh, me and Mukuro are older spiritually. Meaning our spirits are older, but our bodies are younger." Dragon said.

"Kufufu, you're not really good at explaining." Mukuro said. "Che, then why don't you try explaining." Dragon said. "My pleasure, but instead of explaining, I'll show everyone.

At that, the surroundings began to shift and soon, it was an empty space with six doors surrounding them.

Each door looked different and had a number on it. Then everyone saw what seemed like Dragon and Mukuro going through the first door. When that happened, it was like the lives of Dragon and Mukuro flashed before their eyes.

This continued on until they got to the sixth door and the illusions stopped when they got to the present.

"So in other words, you two have been reincarnated six times?" Reborn said. "That is correct." Mukuro said. "But what has this got to do with anything?" Yamamoto said.

"Blame pineapple head for everything." Dragon said. "Why must you insist on calling me that?" Mukuro said. "Because your hairstyle hasn't changed in over 400 years." Dragon said.

"I think this is getting off topic." Reborn said. "Oh right, um, I guess I should show you what happened." Dragon said as their surroundings changed yet again.

This time, it was on a very un-modern looking street, but Reborn seemed to recognize it.

"Italy." Reborn said.

_What seemed like a twenty year old Mukuro and a five year old Dragon were walking the streets. The only thing old was that no one had any animal traits, not even the older looking Mukuro._

_If you were a normal person, it would just look like a father and a daughter. Too bad the girl was wearing a coat that hid most of the evidence. She was covered in blood and her face was void of emotion. _

_The two kept walking down the streets until they got to a deserted park. That's when the two began to talk._

"_I guess seeing as how you helped me, I should return the favor." Young Dragon said in a monotone voice. "Kufufu. Correct, but what I need should be simple for you to do." Older looking Mukuro said. "Fine, what is it." Younger Dragon said._

"_I want a piece of your Night flame, and a piece of your Celestial flame." Older looking Mukuro said. Though she did not look surprised, but her voice showed it. "Those flames are dangerous if not handled properly." Younger Dragon said._

"_Don't worry, I have a purpose for them, and I'll handle them very carefully." Older looking Mukuro said. Younger Dragon sighed. "Fine, but I warn you, once they bond with a soul, it will be hard to extract." Younger Dragon said as she snapped both her fingers and one pure black flame appeared on her left hand while a pure white flame appeared on the other._

_Suddenly, the flames turned to ice, yet, they still retained their color. Younger Dragon handed the two frozen flames to the older looking Mukuro._

"_All you need to do it melt them with your resolve. Oh, and you can drop your illusions, I don't need them anymore." Younger Dragon said as she turned back into her dragon form and then flew off._

"Those were the Zodiac flames." Reborn said. "Zodiac flames?" Tsuna said. "Oh, I can't believe you know about them." Dragon said.

"Of course. Tsuna's ancestor, Giotto said he came in contact with them. Being Tsuna's caretaker, I would know." Reborn said. "Hm, Giotto, why does that sound so familiar." Dragon said, then it seemed like to figure something out, for she turned to Mukuro.

"You lying hypocrite. You said you were a rogue wolf." Dragon said. "I am." Mukuro said. "I'm not talking about now, I'm talking about then." Dragon said as she suddenly changed into a black and white wolf the same size as Mukuro and tackled him.

While they had their quarrel, Tsuna talked to Reborn.

"What's a rogue wolf?" Tsuna asked. "It's a wolf that has done something to be shunned. They normally don't get to join packs or make any because of their status, but their chance of making a pack is high if the whole pack is made of rogue wolves, but a rogue pack isn't considered a real pack." Reborn said.

"Eh, so their not the same as nomadic wolves?" Tsuna said. "No. Nomadic wolves can easily form or join packs. Nomadic wolves are just normal wolves, they just tend to travel across territories often." Reborn said.

When the two finished talking, Hibari thought enough was enough and changed into his wolf form. When Dragon landed in front of him, he leaned in and bit her ear. At first, their was silence, then suddenly Dragon's fur turned all white and he size shrunk to that of a pup.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, I've learned my lesson." Dragon said while clawing at the air. Feeling satisfied, Hibari dropped her onto the ground.

"Kufufu, it seems you still have split personality disorder." Mukuro said. "Oh, I'll split something all right." Dragon said as she tried to charge, but being smaller, Hibari's paw on her tail stopped her from going any further.

Seeing she couldn't get to Mukuro, she stopped. Then her fur changed again. It went from white to black in the blink of an eye. Mostly everyone showed surprise, but Hibari and Mukuro didn't. Hibari being Hibari and Mukuro being a close "friend" to Dragon.

When Dragon spoke, she had the same same tone and facial expression as in the illusion. "Mukuro, I'm still angry you did that." Dragon said.

"What the heck just happened!" Gokudera said. "Kufufu. Shall I explain." Mukuro said. Dragon lied down sphinx style. "Do as you wish." She said.

"Well, as I have said, she has split personality disorder. Why she has it, I'm not entirely sure. One thing I know is that it is to help control her flames. There are the flames she gained, and her natural flame. Everyone has a natural flame, but Dragon is able to get all the different types of flames. The strongest flames affect her personality. Her Night flame is black, which is what she is now, her Celestial flame is white, what she was before, and her Sky flame is orange, but for some reason, her form just turns black and white, instead of orange. I believe Vongola has a Sky flame." Mukuro said.

"Huh, how do you know?" Tsuna said. "I figure it out when I saw those markings on your bigger wolf form." Mukuro said. (4)

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Reborn said as he got up to leave. "Wait, what do we do now?" Tsuna said. "Figure that out for yourself." Reborn said as he left.

"We still have time for last period." Yamamoto said. "But what do we do about Dragon?" Tsuna said. "She can live with u-" Mukuro said before Dragon's fur changed to white and she cut in. "Oh no you don't, I still get shivers every time I remember living with you, besides, a lone wolf stays alone, isn't that right, Hibari-san." Dragon said. (5) "That is correct." Hibari said.

So with that said, everyone filed out of the reception room, or face the glare of Hibari.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I'm not exactly sure if it's the number three that's the Realm of Beasts. Correct me if I'm wrong.

2. Not sure about the year in the manga storyline.

3. I'm pretty sure Nappo means pineapple in Japanese.

4. If you don't know, I have drawn a pic on my Deviant. The link is on my profile. I'll write more later.

5. She's implying something.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this. Took me a while, what with all the planning an stuff. I hope you readers aren't angry about the OC. I know some people absolutely hate them, but she will have not pairings.


	8. Destiny

Ryu- ZZZZ

Black Dragon- Hey, wake up......

White Dragon- WAKE UP!

Ryu- (Jumps) Wah, oh. Uh, sorry, was up all night doing my project. Here's the next update, oh, and there will be more speech, for purposeful reasons.

**yuki-nekolin** – Yeah, since the two have history together, she would have come up with a name, and don't worry, once the fiction progresses, things will be clearer.

**Shiroix3-** Yup, Dragon does live. Titles must last forever.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **Thanks.

**wind-master-redmoon** – Well, if I told you about the flames, it'd be a spoiler, so you might need to wait, but bits of the whole explanation will be told.

**HikariNoTenshi-San** – Well, here's the next chapter for ya.

* * *

**Destiny**

The next morning was like any other for Tsuna. Get rudely awakened by Reborn, have little to no breakfast, meeting up with with your only pack members so far, and getting to homeroom, but that was when things became different.

First, Mukuro's gang arrived in a shroud of mist. Some of the girls squealed at this. Then the teacher announced that there would be a new student.

When the new student came in, his jaw dropped.

It was Dragon, but she was wearing the boy's school uniform, and somehow, she herself look like a boy.

"Good morning everyone. Please to meet you. I am Zodiac Dragon, I prefer if you call me by my given name, not my family name." Dragon said as she bowed. Judging by her tone and expression, Tsuna assumed that she was using her "Black" personality.

Surprisingly, most of the girls, and some of the boys, seemed to have gained heart eyes. All the while, Tsuna could catch every single thing that everyone said.

"Wow, he's a fox and he looks so charming." At that, Tsuna noticed that Dragon did have fox attributes.

"Whoa, I'm a guy, but I think I've fallen in love." Tsuna twitched at this comment. "Oh, he looks so cute with the fox ears and tail." Tsuna thought this comment was okay.

"Kufufu. It seems Dragon hasn't changed." Tsuna was about to say something when suddenly a rock hit Mukuro square in the face. Tsuna looked in the direction of Dragon, but did not see any signs that she threw it.

It was like it came out of thin air.

"Okay, Dragon-san, please sit next to Rokudo-san." The teacher said. At this, Dragon's eye twitched, but she complied.

'I guess she's still angry at Mukuro.' Tsuna thought, and soon, lunch came around. Tsuna sensed trouble would occur.

"Kufufu. Would you like to eat lunch with me, Dragon?" Mukuro said. "You should already know my answer." Black Dragon said. (1)

"Oh, but I have mochi." Mukuro said while holding it out. (2) Dragon seemed to visibly tense. Then suddenly her emotionless expression gained a very cheery smile.

"Thanks for the mochi." White Dragon said. Mukuro was about to say something, but was cut off. "Hey, did you know if I take this ring off of my tail, I get nine tails?" White Dragon said.

"What does that have to do with any- oh." Mukuro said, fully understanding. Dragon waited for everyone except Tsuna's pack and Mukuro's gang to leave. Then she smiled and took off the ring, her tail divided into nine and grew longer and puffier.

"Don't play with fire." Black Dragon said as she snapped her fingers and a black flame appeared. "I guess we should take our leave now." Mukuro said, and everyone, and I mean everyone rushed out the door.

Soon they were all on the roof. When everyone got a hold of their breath, Mukuro noticed the confused look on Tsuna's face.

"Kufufu. You're probably wondering why Dragon was able to do that." Mukuro said. "How can she do that?" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. As you learned yesterday, her flames affect her. The stronger the flame, the more of an effect it has. Each flame she has has the spirit of a particular animal, except for the Night and Celestial flames. The Zodiac Flames are like wild cards." Mukuro said.

"Wild cards?" Yamamoto said. "Yes. Unlike the other flames, the Zodiac flames don't have animal bound spirits. So you would need to find an animal spirit yourself." Mukuro said.

"But how come she can change personality, and still have that animal?" Tsuna asked. "As I have said. The Zodiac Flames are like blank cards. You can put whatever you want on them." Mukuro said.

And before anything else could be said, the roof door crashed open and Dragon ran through, followed by Hibari.

"Wearing the wrong school uniform is against the school rules. I will need to bite you to death." Hibari said as he changed into his wolf form.

Dragon just stared for a bit, then spoke. "You're quite bonded with your flame. Yet, I don't see it." Black Dragon said. "What nonsense are you spouting." Hibari said as he charged.

Dragon dodged as Hibari snapped his jaws at her. Tsuna's group had to run out of the way as Dragon landed where they were.

Suddenly Dragon had a smile on her face for no apparent reason and kicked Hibari, hard. "Hey, if your nagging me about the uniform, what about Mukuro." White Dragon said.

It was then Hibari noticed Mukuro. All was silent as Hibari contemplated what to do. Finally, it seemed like he reached a decision.

"Hm, since you wear your uniform correctly, even though it's not the correct one, I'll let you go. Mukuro, on the other hand, needs to be bitten to death." Hibari said as he changed targets.

So Dragon walked next to Tsuna and watched the fight between Mukuro and Hibari.

"Um, Dragon." Tsuna said. "Hm?" Black Dragon said. "What did you mean by not seeing the flame?" Tsuna asked. "Oh. You form has many levels. When you've reached the highest level, your flame has also reached a level where it can be seen by the naked eye." Black Dragon said.

Then the bell rung and Dragon calmly left the roof as if she didn't say something confusing and intriguing.

Deciding that he had nothing to do with the fight, Tsuna left with his group.

"Chrome, Ken, Chikusa. Go to class." Mukuro said, and the three obeyed, leaving Mukuro alone with Hibari.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I'll just do this just to show you her personality flips easier.

2. Mochi is a sweet rice pastry. You'll know why I have this later.

Ryu- Well, I hope you enjoyed.

Black Dragon- This was like a play.

Ryu- Hey, I have my reasons.

Black Dragon-Yes, reasons even I don't understand.

Ryu- Hey, I have some mochi. (waves mochi)

White Dragon- Oh (tries to grab)

Ryu- Go get it. (throws)

White Dragon- I got it. (runs)

Ryu- This display is a hint. See if you can figure out what triggers Dragon's personality. Also, if you figure that out, the plot will be clearer.


	9. Family

Ryu- Okay, here is a real update.

White Dragon- What do you mean?

Ryu- The last update was more of a filler.

White Dragon- Then couldn't you have told them that?

Ryu- I forgot.

**-Shiorix3 – **Yes, but is it real, or is it false. (Black Dragon- Grr. You just gave a spoiler. Ryu- Uh.)

**yuki-nekolin – **Mochi isn't the only th- (Black Dragon- Grr. Ryu- Eep)

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Don't worry, more information will be provided. It's just for the plot, and about it being longer, well I'll try.

**Banifi – **Thanks, but don't worry, something special will happen.

* * *

**Family**

As it was, Saturday came quickly again. Though, it wasn't going to be like an other Saturday. This time, Tsuna was walking outside quite early in the morning.

The reason, he had to shop. (And Reborn had threatened him that if he didn't do it, pain was promised) So as Tsuna walked along, his sensitive wolf ears picked up yelling.

"You big meanies!" One voice said. "Lambo stop. They too big." A feminine voice said. "I can too take them!" The voice Tsuna assumed to be the Lambo person. After, they was the sound of punching.

Tsuna wanted to ignore the fight that was happening, but he just couldn't turn away, so Tsuna walked toward that direction.

When he got there, he saw two large teenagers with what looked like dog ears. Then he saw two, no three children. One was hiding behind some trash cans, and it looked like he had the attributes of a cat. (1)

The other two were a boy and a girl. The girl looked to have the attributes of a lizard, and the boy the attributes of a cow, or was it bull.(2)

What surprised Tsuna the most was that the one behind the trash cans was older that the other two.

'Shouldn't it be the other way around!' Tsuna yelled in his mind. Suddenly, Tsuna could smell something awful. Tsuna looked around and saw that it came from the girl.

'She must be one of those lizards that defends itself with smell.' Tsuna thought. (3)

"Arg, that smell is horrible. Brother, make her stop!" The bully said. So the other made to hit her.

Suddenly, Tsuna had the sudden urge to attack to defend the children, so much to the surprise of the attackers, and to the surprise of Tsuna himself, Tsuna lunged and changed mid lunge. This time, it seemed like Tsuna could get his larger form again.

Tsuna sank his fangs into the offender's arm. The offender cried in pain. Tsuna let go and the two bullies ran off, yelling rabid wolf.

Feeling satisfied that he drove off the bullies, Tsuna changed back, only to get tackled by the two children.

You save us." The girl said. "Hmph. I could have handled it myself." The boy said. "It's fine. Anyone would want to protect the children." Tsuna said, but then something caught his attention.

It was a floating garbage can. "Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Futa, why are you doing that now?!" The bull boy yelled to the cat boy. "Leave him alone." The girl said. Soon, when the cat boy had come out of his trance, all the things that were floating fell, much to Tsuna's shock as he had to dodge.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, ranked number one to help others. Ranked number one to put others before him." The cat boy said, then he smiled.

"Huh?" Tsuna said. "He has something called PSP." The bull boy said. "No, it ESP." The girl said. "You're such a very nice person." The cat boy said.

"Thanks, but what are you all doing alone?" Tsuna said. "We're here to find our place." The cat boy said. "Well, why don't you come with me, it's dangerous to be alone at such a young age." Tsuna said.

"Thanks you. Oh, we haven't given you our names yet. My name is Futa." Futa said. "I'm Lambo, but you can call me the great Lambo." He said. "Me I-pin." She said as she bowed.

"Well, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as he started walking with the three.

Soon, they arrived at Tsuna's house.

"Oh, who are these three?" Nana said. "This are kids I found alone." Tsuna said. "Oh, how horrible. You three must be hungry. What should I make you three?" Nana said. "Anything is fine." Futa said. "Steamed buns." I-pin said. "Candy!" Lambo said. So the four went into the kitchen.

"Well, at least you had a reason to come back." Reborn suddenly said. "Gah! Reborn!" Tsuna said. "By the way, you have some stalkers outside." Reborn said as if he didn't say anything bad.

"Stalkers!" Tsuna said as he ran to the door and opened it. At first, he saw nothing, but then he heard shouting.

"Gah. Nappo, let me go. I will have nothing to do with whatever you're planning."

"But I thought you were interested in him?"

"I am, but I don't want to be a stalker!"

"Oh, fine. Then met him face to face."

Suddenly, Tsuna could hear a whooshing noise, then a thud. Tsuna turned an saw Dragon. It looked like she was just thrown, judging by the argument, she probably was.

"If that's how you want to play, I'll just have to activate those pepper bombs in your jacket." White Dragon said as she snapped her fingers. Then there was a poof noise, then coughing and sneezing.

Finally, Dragon noticed Tsuna. "Oh, uh, hi Tsuna." White Dragon said. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna said, even though he knew why.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." White Dragon said. "Oh, then, you can come in if you'd like." Tsuna said. "Oh, if it's not too much trouble." Black Dragon said as she walked into the house.

Tsuna twitched at the sudden change but did not say anything.

Inside, it seemed like I-pin, Futa, and Lambo had finished eating because they were playing. "Hm, your pack seems to have grown." Black Dragon said.

"Huh, oh. Yeah, I found them today, and I'd thought I should help them." Tsuna said. Then he heard Dragon mumble something.

"_It must be nice to have a family and pack."_

"Eh, don't you have one?" Tsuna said. Surprised at being heard, Dragon jumped. "Oh, something happened a while ago." White Dragon said. Tsuna was about to say something, but the pained look on Dragon's face stopped him.

Normally, this might not have affected him, but the pained look was happening when Dragon was in her white personality.

The cheery personality now seemed dampened, but before he could said anything, Dragon changed the subject.

"So, where's your mate?" Black Dragon said with her expressionless face. "Oh, um. I don't have one, yet." Tsuna said.

"Hm, but you should. Or else your pack won't be too strong or stable." Black Dragon said. "Uh, I'll find one soon." Tsuna said.

"Is Hibari-san a candidate?" Black Dragon said. "Eh!?" Tsuna said. "That handkerchief, he gave it to you right?" Black Dragon said. "Um, yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" Tsuna said.

"When a animal person gives you something as important as a mark, it means they have a liking to you." Black Dragon said.

"Oh, this is the first time I've heard about you receiving affection. Normally, you're known as no good-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Gah, it was just an act of kindness. Nothing more." Tsuna said. "Denial is the first stage of love." White Dragon said. It seemed she got over what she was thinking about.

"But, but he's a guy!" Tsuna said. "Tsuna, come here." White Dragon said. Tsuna obeyed with hesitation. Dragon then started to stare at him, it was then Tsuna noticed that Dragon's red eye was gone and both her eyes were replaced by serpent looking eyes.

Then, what seemed like an eternity, Dragon broke her gaze by blinking and Dragon's eye's turned into wolf eye's followed by her gaining wolf ears and tail.

"A ha. You have the traits of a female wolf." White Dragon said. "Eh!" Tsuna said. "Just cause you're a guy doesn't mean your wolf side is a guy as well." White Dragon said.

"But, but, how is that possible." Tsuna said. "Hey, if people becoming half animal is possible, then being a boy and girl is also possible." Reborn said.

"This is horrible!" Tsuna said. "No it's not. At least you don't have to worry about children." White Dragon said.

"Nooo!" Tsuna shouted.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I hear that cats have a sixth sense.

2. Cow is the name for females, bull is a name for males. Just wanted to be correct.

3. I forget the name of the lizard, but hopefully it fits.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.

White Dragon- (In a corner sulking)

Ryu- What's wrong?

White Dragon- You made me remember something bad.

Ryu- Er, it's part of the story line. Here, have a mochi.

White Dragon- (Growl. Blows white fire out of her mouth.)

Ryu- (Watches as mochi turns to ash.) Oh, er. Um, (Looks to audience) Did any one see my pun in the story?


	10. Love Lessons or Love Plans

Ryu- Well, here's another update for ya.

White Dragon- Please enjoy.

**Tsuki no Akebono-** I'm glad you liked it.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **It's good to laugh, laughing is good for you.

**-Shiroix3 – **Tsuna is the one who has two genders.

**anyonenarutorelatedxkagome –** Hopefully you took in some breaths of air while laughing for that long.

**yuki-nekolin** – Yes, more fighting will occur. Both of the playful kind, and the serious kind.

* * *

**Love Lessons**

Continuing on from last time, Tsuna was still not happy about the new information.

"No. How could this happen? This is so weird." Tsuna said while walking in a circle.

"Don't worry, there are other's like you. Such as the half cat half dog boy." White Dragon said. This made Tsuna stop pacing.

"Huh?" Tsuna said. "Oh, you didn't notice. That fifty nine person, uh, what was his name." White Dragon said. "You mean Gokudera?" Tsuna said. "Yeah, that's him. You should probably know, cause I've been seeing him eying a certain boy." White Dragon said as if she didn't say something wrong.

"What, who's this boy, wait, did you say boy!?" Tsuna said. "Yeah. Gokudera-san seems to have a liking for that baseball loving wolf boy, but because he's a mix-breed of opposite species, the words that come out are of anger, instead of affection or anything of that sort." White Dragon said.

'I never knew that, wait, the only baseball loving person I know of is Yamamoto!' Tsuna thought.

"Well, this is good, your pack will grow faster than others." Reborn said. "Wait, aren't the alphas supposed to be the only ones to breed." Tsuna said.

"Well, normally yes, but in special cases, the alpha does not have the aggression against it, so it happens." Black Dragon said.

This left Tsuna a little speechless. Now there really wasn't anything normal about him anymore, and if word got out, people could be calling him a herm, or a sick child loving-

"Don't worry Vongola, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll defend you." A voice said.

Tsuna looked to see where the voice had come from and found it was from Dragon. She seemed surprised herself. Then Tsuna noticed her right eye was red again.

Dragon seemed to notice as well when she looked at a mirror. Then she had on a very angry face.

"Kufufu. An eye for an eye, Mukuro." Black Dragon said, then Tsuna's sensitive ears picked up gasping, and then a thud.

Silence took over, then Dragon's eye went back to normal and the door to the house slammed open. The next thing, Tsuna saw a messy Mukuro. There were twigs in his hair and clothes, and leaves were sticking to his face.

Mukuro's eye was twitching, so was Dragon's. They both glared at each other, until Mukuro just started flicking the things off.

"You didn't have to go to such extremes." Mukuro said. "Next time when you want to proclaim something, use Chrome's body, or better yet, use your own." Black Dragon said.

"Kufufu, but you need a family, seeing as how you lost yo-" Mukuro said before Dragon was suddenly next to Mukuro. Then she started stretching his cheeks.

"Oh, Nappo, you shouldn't say such lies." White Dragon said, but the Dragon's expression and his instincts told Tsuna that, that was not a lie.

Thinking the truth was hidden, Dragon tried to push Mukuro out the door, not the word try.

"Kufufu. Tsunayoshi, I heard you need a mate, perhaps I can be a candidate." Mukuro said. "Since when do you use his name, uh, never mind that, you don't deserve Tsuna's innocent body." White Dragon said.

The way Dragon said that made Tsuna blush a little and feel embarrassed.

"Kufufu. You shouldn't say things like that. Seeing as how you know the rules of the animals. Since Tsuna has the traits of a female wolf, that would make him the female alpha. Which means he doesn't have a choice in who his mate can be." Mukuro said.

Seeing that she was caught, Dragon did the first thing she could think of, to head-butt, which wasn't a very smart thing to do.

The two fell to the ground clutching their heads. Then Dragon seemed to have an epiphany, or just an idea.

"Wait, Tsuna is still human, so human laws come into place, and that means they override the animal laws." White Dragon said.

Mukuro's smirk was wiped off his face. The pain seemingly gone, Mukuro stood up.

"Fine, you win this round." Mukuro said as mist suddenly appeared and when it disappeared, so did Mukuro.

"Um, Dragon, why were you trying so hard?" Tsuna said. "You are really naive. Just think, a male animal mates when and who he wants to mate. Sometimes the female really doesn't have a choice. Now if you translate that into human terms, what does it mean?" White Dragon said.

"Uh, I, don't know." Tsuna said. Dragon slapped a hand to her face. Then she sighed. "Never mind, see you at the amusement park tomorrow." Black Dragon said as she left.

"Wait, what." Tsuna said. Then Tsuna noticed that Reborn was talking on the phone.

"Okay, so we have a deal. Your safety, and the park is free tomorrow." Reborn said into the phone.

"What was that about?!" Tsuna said. "Pack leaders must converse with potential pack members and existing pack members." Reborn said as he got up and walked to the door.

But before he left, he said a couple of words.

"Oh, and be at the amusement park by ten." Reborn said and then left.

"This cannot be good." Tsuna said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Kufufu. You probably thought I was going to end it there.

Black Dragon- (Hits possessed author and knocks Mukuro's soul out)

Ryu- Since it's vacation for me, I decided to write more.

Black Dragon- Did you even notice?

Ryu- Yes.

Black Dragon- ......

* * *

**Love Plans**

The next day, Tsuna woke up normally, and on time too. Reborn wasn't even at the breakfast table when he got downstairs.

He could finally eat a full breakfast without worrying. Everything seemed to go well until he got to the amusement park.

Thinking he was just going to meet up with Dragon, Gokudera and Yamamoto, he didn't expect to see Mukuro and his gang, Haru, the three kids he found, Kyoko and someone, and someone he thought he wouldn't ever see at a amusement park, Hibari Kyoya.

Though he didn't have any time to think when Yamamoto came up to him.

"Yo Tsuna. It's cool you got us the whole amusement park free and to our selves." Yamamoto said "Of course he could do that, he's the pack leader you idiot." Gokudera said.

Thinking back to yesterday, Tsuna remembered what Dragon had said.

"_Don't worry, there are other's like you. Such as the half cat half dog boy."_

'I wonder if I should tell him.' Tsuna thought, but he didn't think any more because two people suddenly appeared.

One Tsuna knew very well, the other, not so much.

"Welcome to Namimori Theme Park, please enjoy your visit here." Reborn said, well, Reborn in a train conductor outfit said.

"If you need any assistance, feel free to ask." A man that Tsuna did not know said. Though it seemed Mukuro knew this person, because as soon as everyone turned their backs, Mukuro wrapped an arm around the man's waist.

"Kufufu. Your illusions seem to have gotten better, but you still cannot fool me." Mukuro said and then the man disappeared to be replaced by Dragon.

But it seemed revealing Dragon was not enough, so Mukuro began to lean down to kiss Dragon when suddenly a tonfa came flying at Mukuro. Mukuro suddenly got a trident from the color he was wearing and blocked the flying projectile.

"I will not tolerate sexual harassment." Hibari said. "Kufufu. I guess your safe for now D-" Mukuro said, until he noticed that Dragon was no longer in his arms.

"Okay, everyone will need to be in pairs, so, please draw from this box." White Dragon said as she got out a box from out of no where.

The smiles on Dragon's and Reborn's face told Tsuna that they were planning something, but seeing the situation, Tsuna had no choice.

When Tsuna looked at his slip of paper, there was a skylark on it with the number eighteen on the bottom.

"Um, what does this mean?" Tsuna said as he showed Dragon. When Dragon saw it, she smirked, which Tsuna did not like.

"It means a person. Skylark plus the number 18 is Hibari-san. Swallow plus the number 80 is Yamamoto. A cat plus the number 59 is Gokudera. A strawberry short cake is Kyoko-san. A sun and the number 33 is Kyoko's brother, Ryohei. The bull is Lambo. The star is Futa. The majong pieces is I-pin. The pineapple plus the number 69 is Mukuro. Pineapple plus the number 96 is Chrome-san. Yo-yo is Chikusa. Dentures is Ken, and fruit cake plus 86 is Haru-san." Dragon said.

Tsuna was surprised at two things, one, he was paired up with Hibari, and two, this personality was unfamiliar to him.

"Oya, Sky Dragon is out, how rare." Mukuro said, and this earned the box being thrown at him. "Okay, have fun guys." Dragon said as she ran away very quickly.

Mukuro pried the box from his head, as the first try, he dodged, so Dragon slammed it onto his head. Then he looked around for Dragon.

"She went that way Mukuro-sama." Chrome said as she pointed. "Thanks you Chrome." Mukuro said as he walked in that direction. Chrome followed because she was paired with Mukuro. Ken and Chikusa followed because they were paired and they were loyal to Mukuro.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were paired, so they went in one direction. Futa was paired with Kyoko, so they left together. I-pin was with Haru, and Lambo was with Ryohei.

All that was left was Hibari and Tsuna. There was silence, but Hibari broke it.

"Come on Herbivore." Hibari said as he began to walk off. "S-Sure." Tsuna stuttered.

Reborn watched them leave, but was soon joined by Dragon.

"All according to plan." Reborn said. "Yup." White Dragon said. "Mukuro is coming this way." Reborn said.

"Eep!" White Dragon said as she ran away.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, now it's really over.

White Dragon- Next chapter will be very special.

Ryu- Yes it will be. By the way-

Black Dragon- Mukuro is right behind me, isn't he?

Ryu- Yes

White Dragon- (Disappears)

Mukuro- Oh darn, well, at least I still have another "Dragon" to play with.

Ryu- (Disappears)


	11. Getting to Know You

Ryu- Okay, here's the next update.

White Dragon- This update is just a little different.

Ryu- It will be in segments.

Black Dragon- Read it and you will find out what we mean.

Ryu- Oh, and _italics_ is to show flashbacks.

**-Shiroix3 – **Yeah, my vacation is still on, so I have time to do longer chapters.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Yeah, he's all those but not a wolf.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **Thanks, and happy holidays to you too.

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

Gokudera and Yamamoto

The two were currently on a roller coaster. Yamamoto having the time of his life, Gokudera, not so much.

A few minutes later, the two get off and Gokudera looks a little on the green side.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Gokudera shouted. "I thought you'd like this kind of rides." Yamamoto said. "Well, don't assume such things." Gokudera said.

So the two began to walk, but they did not know they were being followed. By none other than Dragon, who was also being followed.

"Hm, now, where would the best place be for them, and where the best place for the pineapples." Black Dragon said while staying hidden.

So Dragon kept following until she saw a haunted house. Knowing Gokudera didn't like the roller coasters, he probably wouldn't like it in there, which was perfect. So Dragon formed her illusions, stood at the entrance of the Haunted house, and waited for the two to come, while also keeping an eye out for any problems.

When the two got close enough, she spoke, though, because of the illusions and her personalities, she did not sound the same as before. This personality made her sound like a con-artist.

"Welcome. You two boys look brave. Why don't you two take a trial of courage." Mist Dragon said.

"I don't know..." Gokudera said. "Oh, this could be fun, lets try it." Yamamoto said. "Your type of fun isn't my type of fun!" Gokudera shouted. "Aw come on. Don't be a scaredy-cat." Yamamoto said. This caused Gokudera to flinch, but only Dragon noticed.

"Fine, let's go." Gokudera said as he grabbed Yamamoto's arm and walked in. When they were inside, Dragon jammed the entrance door, and the exit door so the two could not come out until she let them out.

"Adult puppy, the cats are in the bag." White Dragon said into a radio. "Enough with the nicknames." The voice said from the radio.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Dragon, but knowing who it was, Dragon elbowed the person, and ran towards one particular place, while being followed.

Inside the haunted house, things were going smoothly, or, badly. It depends on the person's view. On one hand, Yamamoto was having fun, on the other, every corner was a dangerous trap to Gokudera.

But so far, Gokudera hadn't made one sound, which was good for him because he didn't want to expose something. Too bad for him, Reborn was in the control room, looking through special night vision cameras. So everything in the house was controlled by him.

"It's time to make the cat howl." Reborn said as he pressed a button. This caused the coffin that Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking by, to open and allow a vampire to pop out.

This caused the wanted reaction. A cat shriek emitted from Gokudera. Yamamoto was startled, not by the object, but by Gokudera's shriek.

Before Yamamoto could say anything, Gokudera dashed off, only to crash into the exit door. When Yamamoto got there, Gokudera was on the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Yo, what happened?" Yamamoto said as he helped Gokudera up. "I freaked out, okay." Gokudera said as he rubbed the bump on his head. "No, I mean the cat noise." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, so you heard that." Gokudera said. "What's the matter?" Yamamoto said. Gokudera sighed.

"Fine, since it's already been found out. I'll tell you a little about myself." Gokudera said.

As Gokudera spoke his story, Yamamoto pictured it in his head.

_There was once a very rich and successful dog person. He had a very beautiful wife, and a special daughter._

_But something unexpected happened. This man fell in love with a street cat. It wasn't the beauty, or her intelligence, but her personality. The two fell in love and committed something that should not have been done._

_The result was a child that was part cat, part dog, and part human, but the child did not look part cat, so the father passed the child off as another dog boy. He forbade the street cat from having too much direct contact, but still allowed the two to see each other from time to time._

_Then, on the fifth birthday of the cat/dog boy, a tragic event occurred. As the street cat was headed to the mansion to celebrate her son's birthday, the car suddenly skidded and swerved._

_The car soon drove off the road and off a cliff. The mother did not survive._

"That's really bad." Yamamoto said. "Of course it is." Gokudera said. Silence over took the two, until Yamamoto broke it. "Well, if you ever have anymore tragic stories, I'll always be there for you." Yamamoto said as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera, which caused a wave of red to cover Gokudera face.

"F-fine. D-do as you please." Gokudera stuttered.

In the control room, Reborn smirked. "Goal accomplished."

Mukuro and Chrome

Dragon was running as fast as she could. Soon, a building came into view, she ran inside. Her pursuers followed after her.

When they all were inside, it was dark, meaning this ride wasn't officially opened. Though that didn't stop Mukuro, who walked further in. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and the entrance and exit doors slammed shut.

Dragon was the one to close them.

"Phew, good thing I have good eyesight and can fly." Black Dragon said, then she took out her radio again.

"The twin pineapples are in the illusions. Poochi and Kakipi have also been separated and locked in the revolving tower." White Dragon said. (1)

"....I'm not going to ask."

"Now that leaves Hibari-san and Tsuna. Oh, what about the others?"

"Leave them be, all we need to focus on is our plans."

"Okay, I guess I'll head over to where Tsuna and Hibari are."

Inside the building, it is revealed to be a house of mirrors.

"Kufufu. Interesting." Mukuro said as he took a few steps. Chrome was utterly confused. What looked like a way out was another mirror.

Mukuro laughed his signature laugh again and took Chrome's hand. Then he started leading her to the exit without bumping into any of the mirrors.

Soon, they made it to the exit door, though one problem, the door was locked.

"Kufufu. It seems we may need to wait." Mukuro said as he sat on the ground. He patted the ground next to him, inviting Chrome to sit next to him. Chrome took the invitation.

Mukuro wrapped his arm around around Chrome, which made her blush a little.

"Kufufu, this situation reminds me of how I found you." Mukuro said. "For that, I am still grateful." Chrome said. "Why don't replay what happened, we could be here for a while." Mukuro said. "Whatever you do is fine by me." Chrome said as she leaned in closer to Mukuro.

Soon, illusions took over their surroundings.

_A young Chrome, around the age of ten was walking through the park in her wolf form. Her form was small, but it was still something special, though her parents and school mates didn't see it as something special._

_Chrome sighed. She was always alone, her only friends were the full animals. One particular animal was a stray cat. She would visit it every day, though this day, the stray cat was not there today._

_Then she heard hissing, it was her cat friend. Chrome ran toward the noise. She saw some dog boys chasing after the cat._

_Chrome gasped, the cat headed out onto the street as a car headed it's way. The dog boys stopped to watch, but Chrome kept running._

_Soon she got to the cat and picked it up in her jaws, but she had no time to run, so she did the next best thing, she threw the cat to safety, but she wasn't so lucky._

_The car hit head on and Chrome went flying on the pavement. Because she was in her wolf form, people didn't pay any mind and walked on._

_Chrome whimpered and stood up. It was painful. Soon she walked to where the stray cat had normally slept. It was no longer there, so Chrome was alone again._

_Chrome gingerly placed her body on the bed she had made for the stray cat and waited for death to come._

_Suddenly, mist began to appear, but Chrome didn't care. Then there was an eerie laugh._

"_Kufufu. What have we here?" Chrome looked up and saw a large wolf with one red eye. _

"_She's just some mutt. Let's leave her here." _

"_Ken, that's not a nice thing to say, she got hit by a car."_

_Chrome moved her good eye to look behind the large wolf. It was a blond boy with a scar on his face, and a dark haired boy with glasses._

_The large wolf seemed to ignore the two behind him and began to lick Chrome's wounds. She whimpered as she felt short bursts of pain. _

_Soon the wolf finished and looked at her, and she stared back._

"_Do you have anywhere to go?" The wolf said. Chrome slightly shook her head. "Then would you like to come with me." The wolf said._

_Chrome began to think, she thought she was of no use, but if she went with this wolf, she could be of some use, so she nodded her head._

"_Then bear with me, this could hurt a bit." The wolf said as suddenly as it's red eye glowed. Chrome felt mild pain, but suddenly all the pain was gone, and she could walk without feeling any pain._

_Though she still could not see through her right eye._

_Suddenly the large wolf changed into a boy. Chrome blinked, then the boy handed her something. Chrome looked at the object, it was a black eye patch with a skull on it._

"_If you don't have a mark, people will mistake you for a stray." Mukuro said. Chrome nodded and changed back into her human form._

_She took the eye patch and put it over her eye. With that, the boy stood up and helped her up._

"_My name is Rokudo Mukuro. That is Joshima Ken, and that is Kakimoto Chikusa." Mukuro said. _

"_M-my name is Nagi-" She said, but Mukuro placed a finger on her lips._

"_You are no longer that girl" Mukuro paused to think "But Chrome Dokuro." _

_Chrome nodded._

The illusions faded and Mukuro looked at Chrome. She had fallen asleep, but she was nuzzling Mukuro's chest.

Mukuro chuckled and took off his jacket. Then he draped it over Chrome.

In the control room, Reborn smirked.

Hibari and Tsuna

Dragon sighed. Every attempt that she had to get the two alone in a inescapable ride had failed. It was either fail or blow her cover, but blowing her cover was not an option. So she had to take the fail.

The radio in Dragon's pocket vibrated, signaling a message. She took it out.

"Why don't you take a break. I'll take over from here."

"Fine, I'll just take a nap."

With that, Dragon headed to the Japanese playhouse. Which conveniently had a futon.

So Reborn looked through the screens linked to all the various cameras. It was already night and if something wasn't done fast, their final plan would not succeed.

But then a light shined, literally. The ferris wheel was their last hope.

With Hibari and Tsuna, Tsuna was relieved that Hibari wasn't choosing any of the thriller rides. So far they had gone on the Merry go Round, the swan boats, the go carts, and other rides Tsuna thought Hibari wouldn't even think of choosing.

As they were walking, Hibari suddenly stopped. Tsuna almost walked into Hibari's back.

"It is night, we have time for one more ride. What ride do you want to go on?" Hibari said. Tsuna was a little surprised, but shook it off and looked around.

Suddenly a bright light shined in Tsuna's face. When Tsuna looked, Tsuna saw it was the Ferris Wheel.

"That ride." Tsuna said. Hibari merely raised an eyebrow.

So they walked to the ferris wheel and got on. In the control room, Reborn smirked.

Right when the car that Hibari and Tsuna were in, the wheel stopped.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked out. "I guess there's a malfunction in the system." Hibari said as he stood up.

"Well, at least we have a good view." Tsuna said.

True to his word, below them were all the rides. All the lights made them pretty. Silence soon reigned over. Minutes passed and still the wheel would not turn.

"I guess we could be here a while." Tsuna said. "Hm." Was all Hibari said. "Why don't we talk about ourselves. Uh, my birthday is on October 14, my family was small but it seems to have gotten bigger, and I like sweets. " Tsuna said.

Hibari just stared at Tsuna, who was now thinking that his idea wasn't good, until Hibari spoke.

"My birthday is May 5, I like Japanese food" Hibari paused "And I have no family."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tsuna said. "It's none of your business." Hibari said. Then Tsuna took a bold move that surprised Hibari a bit.

Tsuna sat closer to Hibari and gave a stare that told Hibari he was not going to back down.

Hibari sighed. "Fine."

So Hibari began to tell Tsuna of his past.

_A eight year old Hibari was playing with his toys while his mother was watching. Suddenly, the door slammed open. It was Hibari's father, who was in a drunken rage._

_Hibari's mother went to Hibari. "Kyoya, go to your room." Hibari was confused but obeyed. _

_While he was in his room, Hibari suddenly heard crashing and yelling. So he left his room and went to the living room where his parents were. He opened the door and was horrified at what he saw._

_His mother was on the ground bleeding and his father was kicking her. Hibari's blood began to boil. Then Hibari's father noticed him._

"_You're next, brat." His father said. Tears streamed down Hibari's, but they were not tears of fear or sadness, but of anger._

"_I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he charged. Hibari's father scoffed, but suddenly howled in pain as fangs sank into his flesh. He looked and saw a large wolf biting down._

_He tried to throw the wolf off, but could not. Suddenly the wolf had him by his neck, but before Hibari could bite down and end the life, the police charged in and ripped Hibari away from his father._

_Hibari fought against the police, but could not break free. Soon, Hibari calmed down and changed back, much to the surprise of the police._

_Thy let Hibari go. Hibari merely just stood there as the paramedic took his father away in hand cuffs and his mother in a body bag._

_Suddenly a social worker appeared at the door. He tried to approach Hibari, but Hibari growled and changed back to his wolf form._

"_Get out." Hibari said in a deadly tone. No one moved. "All of you, get out, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said._

_Everyone too the warning and left. Soon Hibari was left in his house all alone._

Tsuna stared wide eyed after Hibari finished his story.

"Now that you know, what will you do?" Hibari said. At first, Tsuna did nothing, but then he tackled Hibari to the ground with a hug.

Hibari was shocked, but did nothing to push Tsuna away. He just wrapped his arms around Tsuna and they stayed like that for a while, even when the Ferris Wheel moved to ground level, they stayed like that.

In the control room, Reborn smirked and took out his radio.

"Mission Accomplished." Reborn said, but there was no reply. "Hm, I guess she's still sleeping." Reborn said.

Yes, Dragon was still sleeping, but it wasn't of good dreams.

Dragon

_A large lizard like creature was walking the halls of a mansion when loud noises caught it's attention. It headed toward the noise and ended up at a set of doors. Inside, it could hear yelling._

"_Why won't you give me some of the flame!" A man yelled. "You don't need it!" The woman shouted. _

_It was then the lizard opened the door just in time to see the man take out a gun and shoot the woman in the head._

_Instant death. The lizard was stunned. The man turned and saw the lizard._

"_Ah, Dragon. Don't mind this. She's okay." The man said as he walked toward Dragon._

_Dragon growled. "Aw, don't be like that. Just give me some Zodiac flame and it will all be better." The man said._

_Dragon reared up and soon some flames were spilling out of her mouth and nose._

"_Now Dragon, don't do this. I'm your father." The man said. Suddenly the flames turned to a indigo color._

"_You're no father of mine." Dragon said as she fired a blast. The man dodged. "You leave me no choice. I'll just have to drink your blood once you're dead." The man said as he fire some shots._

_But being a dragon, her hide was tough, so none of the bullets pierced._

"_Leave now and you can live." Dragon said. "As if." The man said and kept firing, that is until he ran out of ammo. _

_Dragon gave him no time to reload as suddenly Dragon's claws grew very large and she used them on what used to be her father._

_Blood splattered everywhere, leaving a gory scene. Though all was not silent as laughing could suddenly be heard._

"_Kufufu. What has happened here." _

"_Murder. What else does it look like, Mukuro." Dragon said._

"_Well, if someone finds this, then it wouldn't be good. People would be blaming people, such as Giotto-sama." Mukuro said._

"_Then we shall make it seem like and accident." Dragon said as she turned to the fire at the fireplace. Then she began to blow air mixed with gases from her fuel stomach._

_The fire began to violently flicker as Mukuro began to pack things needed. Soon the fire had spread and the two were were walking away from the mansion that was set a blaze._

"Kufufu. Still in the past I see." Mukuro said in Dragon's mind, for she was still a sleep.

The dream was replaced by a green scenery and a lake. Dragon was in her original dragon form, she turned and saw Mukuro.

"I have no choice in the matter." Black Dragon said.

"Maybe it's because you haven't gotten over it. Your personalities don't help much at all." Mukuro said.

"It doesn't matter if I have split personality. All that matters is that what's done is done." Black Dragon said.

"Kufufu. If that is what you want." Mukuro said.

The scene disappeared, and Dragon woke up. She was in a cold sweat, and was shivering violently.

"Never, never again." Dragon said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Poochi means "Spot" in Japanese. It's a nickname for Ken, and you know why I gave Chikusa that nickname.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.

Black Dragon- (Still shivering and is now glaring.)

Ryu- What?

Black Dragon- Why? Why do you have to make me remember?

Ryu- It's not me, it's you.


	12. Couples Now?

Ryu- Here's a quick update from yours truly.

Black Dragon- Please enjoy.

Ryu- Not very talkative now, are you?

Black Dragon- ...

**-Shiroix3 – **I glad you liked it, and I won't say how many days I have left, only that it's more than that, but going back to school won't make you die, just think, every day is one step closer to graduating.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **I glad you liked it. I tried my very best.

**yuki-nekolin** – Thanks, I appreciate your support. If your talking about Byakuran, I'm not quite sure about him. I might put him in.

* * *

**Couples Now?**

After the amusement park incident, some of Tsuna's pack members are now more close than before. Though it's hard to tell because some joined without Tsuna knowing.

But one good thing was that Tsuna was able to talk and be with Hibari without all the tension and the "I'll bite you to death" phrases.

April had already past and it was now May first. Tsuna was a bit stressed because now he knew Hibari's birthday and wanted to give Hibari something, but he didn't know what.

It didn't help that Mukuro was suggesting things that shouldn't even be said, and that everyone else was busy. So Tsuna had about four days to found out what to give to Hibari and to get it.

It's not that easy, because even though Tsuna became more friendly with Hibari, he didn't know all of Hibari's likes, hobbies, or anything related.

To decided what to do, Tsuna went out for a walk, just to get some ideas. As he walked, he didn't expect to meet Dragon.

Tsuna called Dragon's name, but she didn't didn't respond. It was then Tsuna noticed things about Dragon. He could see bags under her eyes, tense shoulders, and could hear growling coming from her.

Tsuna wasn't sure whether to approach Dragon or not, but he didn't need to decide any more because Dragon noticed him. When Tsuna blinked, Dragon looked completely fine.

'I guess it was my imagination' Tsuna thought.

"Hey Tsuna. What are you doing here." Black Dragon said. "I was just taking a walk." Tsuna said. "Why?" Black Dragon said.

"I was trying to think what to get for Hibari-san's birthday." Tsuna said. "Well, what do you know about Hibari?" Black Dragon said.

"Well, I know he likes Japanese food." Tsuna said. "Then why don't you work with that." Black Dragon said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said. "I'm saying, you could make bento for him." Black Dragon said. (1)

"I don't know. I can't cook, and I don't have time to take lessons." Tsuna said. "It doesn't have to be cooked. You could make desserts or just prepare some fruits in a Japanese style." Black Dragon said.

"I could do that?" Tsuna said. "Of course. Bento can be prepared any way you want it." Black Dragon said.

Tsuna jumped for joy and ran up to Dragon. "Thanks." Tsuna said, then he began to run to the grocery store to get what he needed.

Dragon watched with a pained smile.

But back with Tsuna, he was currently thinking about what he should make for Hibari. Tsuna thought that it shouldn't all be fruit, or that'd seem weird, but desserts were partially in the "cook" section, or was it the bake section.

Anyway, now that Tsuna began to think more about it, maybe he should have at least one cooked things. Tsuna scratched his head in frustration. It was then Haru and Kyoko suddenly popped up.

"Hahi! It's Tsuna-san." Haru said. "Hi Tsuna." Kyoko said. "Hi Haru, Kyoko." Tsuna said.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko said. "I was thinking what I should do for a bento." Tsuna said.

"Eh, but it shouldn't be that hard." Haru said. "Yeah, but I can't really cook." Tsuna said. "Oh, but you don't need to cook." Kyoko said.

"I know, it's just that I don't know what to do." Tsuna said. "Why don't you make onigri?" Haru said. "Yeah, that's a great idea. All you would need to do is steam so rice and the rest you can make." Kyoko said. (2)

"Okay, thanks. I know what to do now." Tsuna said as he ran to get some supplies.

First he went to get rice. After he went to get seaweed and other things. Then Tsuna decided that it was okay to have some fruit, so he got those as well.

With the ingredients in hand, Tsuna went home and began making the bento. It took longer than expected because it was his first time making bento and every attempt looked wrong. So Tsuna had to try again.

The first try, Tsuna didn't like how the lay out looked. The second, the rice had been slightly burnt. The third, Tsuna just thought it didn't feel right. The other attempts had similar results.

It was now finally the day before Hibari's birthday and still Tsuna could not perfect the bento.

"Wow, it's been this long and you have not finished." Black Dragon said suddenly from out of no where.

"Gah! Where did you come from?!" Tsuna shouted as he jumped. "Your mom let me in. So, what's the problem?" Black Dragon said.

"The bento just doesn't seem perfect. I can't get the onigri round enough and the lay out of the fruit doesn't seem right." Tsuna said.

"Why don't you try making a picture in the bento?" Black Dragon said. "Eh?" Tsuna said. "If you make a picture, shape and lay out won't look too bad." Black Dragon said.

"But what picture should I make?" Tsuna asked. "Try doing a everyday scene, or do something you've seen before." Black Dragon said.

"But what if it tastes bad?" Tsuna said. To answer Tsuna's question, Dragon took a bite of one of Tsuna's failed bentos. Tsuna waited as Dragon chewed.

"Well, it doesn't taste too bad, just don't put the rice in for too long, and don't add any salt or sugar, let the natural flavors do the job." Black Dragon said.

"Okay." Tsuna said happily as he began to make the bento. Soon, he had the bento made and went to bed. Dragon had disappeared sometime while he was making it.

The next morning, Tsuna got up early, much to the surprise of Reborn, and got everything ready. He wrapped the bento in a cloth and put it in his bag. Then he left. Surprisingly, he did not meet up with Yamamoto or Gokudera, which was good because he didn't want the two to see him.

Soon he arrived at school and went to the first place he could think of that Hibari would be in. Luckily, Hibari was in the room Tsuna thought of, it was the reception room. Tsuna still couldn't figure out why Hibari liked being in there.

When Tsuna had come through the door, Hibari was a bit surprised, but he did not show it.

"What brings you here?" Hibari asked. "Um, well. Today is your birthday, and I thought that I would give you something." Tsuna said as he handed Hibari the bento.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You know you're supposed to give bentos at lunch." Hibari said.

"I know, it's just that I made it yesterday and Dragon said it should be kept out too long, and I didn't think I would have time in the morning." Tsuna said.

"No, it's fine." Hibari said as he opened the box. What was inside surprised Hibari a little.

Inside, there were two onigris. One was shaped and made to look like Hibird. Another was shaped like a wolf and fully wrapped in seaweed to to make it look like a black wolf. Rice was surrounding the two onigris. Then there was the fruit. Tsuna had arranged them in the shape of a wolf in the final compartment.

"Interesting." Hibari said as he took the fully wrapped and took a bite of it.

"Do you like it?" Tsuna said. "It's good." Hibari said. "Really?" Tsuna said. "Yes." Hibari said as he finished the bento and gave the box back to Tsuna.

"Well, I guess I have to go." Tsuna said as he headed for the door. "Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. "Huh?" Tsuna said, a bit surprised that Hibari said his name.

"Come back here during lunch." Hibari said. "Uh, okay." Tsuna said as he left.

So Tsuna had went to homeroom and had met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera being Gokudera, he asked where Tsuna had gone. Tsuna merely stated that he did an errand and it was left at that.

Soon lunch had come and Tsuna had magically disappeared.

"Where is tenth?" Gokudera said to no one. "He's probably doing another errand. Come on, let's eat lunch. I have something special." Yamamoto said.

So they went to the roof and Yamamoto took out a container. Gokudera smelled something fishy from it, literally. When Yamamoto took off the lid, it revealed sushi.

"Gah! What are you trying to pull?!" Gokudera shouted. "Nothing." Yamamoto smiled as he began to wave the tuna sushi in front of Gokudera, who tried his best to resist, but soon, he caved.

"Gah. Give me some of that!" Gokudera shouted and lunged, only to miss.

"I'll give you some if you let me pet your ears." Yamamoto said as he waved the sushi again. Gokudera stared at the sushi as it was being waved.

"Mm, fine!" Gokudera said as the sushi was handed to him and Yamamoto began to pet his ears. At first, everything seemed fine, until Yamamoto began to hear something.

"Are you purring?" Yamamoto said. "Of course not!" Gokudera said while blushing. "Of course." Yamamoto said.

With Tsuna, he was already at the reception room door. He knocked on the door and heard the familiar voice.

"Enter."

Tsuna did as he was told and suddenly began to smell a very sweet smell. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna said.

"Come here." Hibari said. So Tsuna went over to the couch where Hibari was and sat next to Hibari. Then Hibari got a tray out of no where and placed it in front of Tsuna.

"Eat some." Hibari said. So Tsuna looked at the tray and saw that there were many sweets. Candy, mochi, even some fruit. So Tsuna took some of the mochi.

When he was done chewing, he spoke.

"Why did you do this?" Tsuna said. Hibari seemed to give a little smile. He pulled Tsuna closer to him.

"Because I love you." Hibari said as he kissed Tsuna. Tsuna was startled, but began to enjoy the kiss.

Somewhere else, Dragon was sitting under the Sakura tree that had already lost most of it's petals, when suddenly Chrome and Mukuro appeared out of no where.

"Good afternoon." Both Mukuro and Chrome said from both sides of Dragon.

"Gah! Don't do that!" White Dragon said. "Are you back to yourself?" Mukuro said. "What does it look like?" White Dragon said.

"Hm, seems not." Mukuro said. "What's wrong?" Chrome said. "Nothing." White Dragon said.

"Kufufu. Well, since we're here, want some pineapple?" Mukuro said as he took out a container and opened it.

"No, sorry. I'm _happily_ allergic." White Dragon said. "That's too bad." Mukuro said as he took a bite and then hand the container to Chrome.

"So, what is happening?" Mukuro said. Dragon seemed to think before answering. "The locusts are coming." Black Dragon said. "That's bad." Mukuro said in understanding. (3)

Chrome didn't quite understand what they were talking about.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Bento is a Japanese lunch in a box. The food can be made any way.

2. I'm not sure if I've said this, but onigri is a rice ball wrapped in seaweed or seasoned with other things.

3. If you don't understand, locusts are a insect that eat and destroy. Think about that.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.

White Dragon- And be prepared for something special.


	13. The Locusts

Ryu- Okay, here's another update for you.

White Dragon- Enjoy!

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Don't worry, this will work out fine. I have a rough draft, with an ending that hopefully will make you happy.

**-Shiroix3 – **Oh, I thought the way I spelled it looked weird. Thanks for the notification.

**yuki-nekolin** – Gokudera 's ears are special. They are the upright ones, similar to a cat. So it can be either, and yes, it's possible to make that kind of onigiri. I made some before, it was a bit messy, but still looked like the animal.

**Silver Star Celine**- I'm glad you liked the cuteness I put into it.

**Wind-master-redmoon – **It's good you liked it.

* * *

**The Locusts**

The next day, Tsuna was still blushing from what happened yesterday. He hadn't expected things to turn out like that, but for him, it was okay.

It seemed like Gokudera's and Yamamoto's day went fine as well, yesterday. They seemed more friendlier. Though his bubble was popped when Dragon appeared and reminded him of that cursed information.

Now Tsuna was blushing even more than before. Hopefully he'll stop blushing by the time they got to homeroom. Thankfully, he did stop blushing.

Classes were normal, lunch was normal, if you count Tsuna starting to go to the reception room now, the rest of the school day was normal, that is, until everyone went home and only Tsuna's pack was left.

As everyone was about to the leave the classroom when suddenly Dragon came crashing threw the window. Tsuna had noticed that she was not present during school, maybe this would explain why.

"Oops, uh, don't mind me." White Dragon said as she got up and brushed the glass off her.

"Is it them?" Mukuro said. Dragon sighed and nodded. "Tsunayoshi, why don't you and your pack go for now." Mukuro said as he pushed them out, but unfortunately, he didn't successfully push them out when the reason Dragon came crashing threw, flew threw the window.

Just from looking at them, Tsuna could tell something was wrong, no, something was different about them.

"Oh, most of the rare ones are already here. How lucky." One person with vulture wings said. "All we have to do is find the other one and we'll be able to do the experiments." A person with magpie wings said. (1)

But before anything could be done, Dragon rolled up her sleeves. The first thing to catch Tsuna's attention were the marks shaped like dragons on both of Dragon's arms. The other thing was that there were metal shackle like bracelets on Dragon's wrists.

But they were no longer bracelets when suddenly the metal began to changed and shift into blades. Then red flames engulfed them.

"Human experimentation is against the law." Black Dragon said. "Hah! These people are no longer human!" The one with vulture wings said.

"Fine. Animal experimentation is against the law." Black Dragons said. The magpie one hit the other on the head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. When we figure out what makes them have the morph ability, we'll be rich." The magpie one said.

Dragon growled and charged. The magpie dodged, but the vulture was cut on the arm.

"Hah! That didn't do any-" The vulture said before crying out in pain as the red flame appeared and engulfed his arm. Soon it dissipated and left the vulture's arm severely burned.

"We don't have time for this, grab the morphs." The magpie said as he went for Mukuro. Unfortunately for the magpie, Mukuro was ready and had his trident out. He swung, but the magpie dodged.

Tsuna was as ready when the vulture appeared by his side and grabbed him. Then the vulture pulled out a needle, but before the contents of the needle could be injected, a tonfa came flying out of no where and hit the needle away.

Tsuna turned to look in time to see a large black wolf charge, then lunge at the vulture, successfully setting Tsuna free.

This time Tsuna was ready when the magpie suddenly came flying at him. Tsuna changed into his wolf form, it was the pup version. Since the target was no longer tall, the magpie rammed into the vulture.

Hibari jumped back and grabbed Tsuna by the scruff of his neck and walked to where the others were. The two birds were in a mess. One was the other bird, and two, with the desks.

"Argh! Get off me you bird brain." The magpie said. "No, you're the bird brain!" The vulture said.

Though the two didn't have time to say anything else when chains appeared and wrapped around their necks.

"Oya, when did you join Vindice." Mukuro said. "Shut it." Black Dragon said as she tightened the chains. (2)

"You don't have us quite yet." The magpie said with a smirk. Dragon tensed, but did not have enough time as talons went through one of her shoulders.

Dragon looked and saw a fairly large crow. The crow gave her no time to counter as it forcefully took it's talons out while throwing her across the room.

Then it suddenly turned to the grow and lashed out at Hibari. Not wanting Tsuna get hurt, Hibari dropped Tsuna and shielded him.

This caused him to take the brunt of the blow and cause him to go flying. The crow not finished, lifted it's other talons and made to strike Tsuna.

Time seemed to slow as Tsuna could hear his own heart beat. The heart beat was steady and soft, but it soon picked up pace and became louder until time went back to normal and Tsuna changed size instantly and latched onto the leg.

But this was not enough as the crow began to swing Tsuna around. Then it started banging Tsuna against the wall until he let go and flew away from the crow. Though this did not stop the crow, it landed and began to walk towards Tsuna.

Across the room, Dragon was secretly doing something. She silently called forth a orange flame.

"Let's hope you're just like you ancestor Giotto, Tsuna." Black Dragon said as she threw the orange flame with her good arm. Unfortunately, the crow was in front of Tsuna, but it moved as soon as it sensed the projectile.

"Hah! You missed." The vulture said. "Who said I was aiming for the crow." Black Dragon said.

The orange flame hovered above Tsuna for a second, and then landed on Tsuna's head and disappeared. Silence took over, and just as the vulture was about to speak again, there was a loud snarl.

The crow had no time as a larger than normal wolf attacked, but that was only part of the abnormal, the wolf that everyone assumed to be Tsuna had a orange flame mane and the same flame was gracing it's feet.

Tsuna was about to aim for the neck, but Dragon stopped him.

"Wait, there should be something in the wing." Black Dragon said. Tsuna listened and pounced on the crow. Then he looked through the feathers until he found a metal object. Thinking back to what was said, Tsuna grabbed the object and destroyed it.

Immediately results happened. The crow began to change until it turned into a girl. Mostly everyone gasped, okay, only Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna gasped.

"No! Our wild card. Common, we have to get out of these chains." The magpie said. "You should have done that when I was out." Black Dragon said as she kicked them both unconscious, and as she made to pick them up, she stumbled backwards and was caught by Mukuro.

"Whoa. The room is spinning." White Dragon said. "Kufufu. Perhaps it's best if we go to the infirmary." Mukuro said.

Everyone agreed. Tsuna carried Hibari, being that only he could carry Hibari alone because of his size. Ken and Chikusa carried the bird brains, Yamamoto carried the girl, and Mukuro carried Dragon, much to her dismay.

The injured were placed on the cots, except for the bird brains. Wounds were tended and Chrome had to leave the room because she was overwhelmed by the blood.

Dragon had the worst of everything, but much to everyone's shock, when Mukuro cleaned Dragon's wounds, much to her dismay again even if it was a cloth, her wound was gone. Dragon moved her arm to check her shoulder, and winced.

"Well, at least the wound is gone." Black Dragon said.

"Do you mind explaining?" Hibari said as he woke up.

"Well, okay. Um, those two birds are part of a group called Estraneo." When Dragon said that, Ken growled loudly. (3)

"As I was saying, that group kidnap people for the sake of 'science'. They do horrible experiments just to get results that will never appear." Black Dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto said. "Let's see. Um, it's like trying to find the meaning of life, or why death happens." Black Dragon said.

Then suddenly everyone began to ask questions, but Dragon stopped them.

"One question at a time." Black Dragon said as she pointed to Gokudera. "What'd you do to tenth?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Nothing bad." Black Dragon said as she pointed to Yamamoto. "How did you heal so quickly?" Yamamoto said.

"Something similar to what I did to Tsuna." Black Dragon said as she pointed to Tsuna. "What's 'Vindice'?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a group that maintains balance for society so that nothing goes out of control. Now, any more questions." Black Dragon said.

"Kufufu. What are you doing in Vindice?" Mukuro said. Dragon choose to stay silent, then decided to whistle.

Wanting the answer, Mukuro got really close to Dragon's face and asked nicely. "Please answer the question."

Dragon pushed Mukuro's face away and sighed.

"You'll kill me if I tell you." Black Dragon said. "Try me." Mukuro said. "I'm the founder of Vindice." Black Dragon said.

At that, Ken and Chikusa tried to go after Dragon, but Yamamoto and Gokudera stopped them. Mukuro's eye merely twitched.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Vultures and Magpies were birds I thought were villain like.

2. Vindice are the people who capture, or punish anyone out of line in the mafia. I wasn't sure about the spelling, so I looked at the manga scanalation. I thought I would use them.

3. Estraneo is Mukuro's, Ken's, and Chikusa's old mafia family. Because they have a history of doing experimentations, I decided to use them.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

White Dragon- (Runs past with Ken and Chikusa hot on her tail)

Ryu- Hm, I guess they're still angry. Well, that's because-

Mukuro- Let's not spoil it for the readers.

Ryu- Uh, okay. Um, oh, I will post a picture of Tsuna's new form on deviant. Just look on my profile for the link.


	14. Pack Member Status

Ryu- Yo, sorry for the delay.

Black Dragon- She had a science fair project to do.

Ryu- I still do, the Science Fair isn't until the twenty third, so updates may be delayed.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Don't worry, you'll know why they tried to attack Dragon. Oh, and Tsuna does have different personalities, you just have to look real close.

**yuki-nekolin** – Yes, he is in the form that is like the hyper dying will mode.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Thanks.

**-Shiroix3** – Yeah, I tried and apparently, I succeeded in making it somewhat sweet.

**wind-master-redmoon** – You'll see.

* * *

**Pack Member Status**

Today was a new day. It was also a good day. Despite the day before, this day was better. Tsuna was woken up by his alarm clock, not Reborn, which was good.

Tsuna was able to eat half of his breakfast before it got eaten up. That's half more than usual.

So when Tsuna left, the sky was clear, with a few stray clouds, and the sun was shining. Everything was going fine until a white blur came rushing past him.

Then Ken and Chikusa came running, and then, wait, what was his name again. Oh that's right, his name is Ryohei.

"Hey come back here!" Ken yelled. "Yes, so that we may beat you up." Chikusa said. "What an extreme jog!" Ryohei shouted.

When Tsuna looked to see who they were chasing, well, to see who Ken and Chikusa were chasing, he saw a white dragon.

'That must be Dragon' Tsuna thought as the group disappeared around the corner.

"If you keep standing there, you're going to be late for school"

"Hii! Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he jumped and turned around. "Yes?" Hibari said. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I came here to make sure you got to school safely, and to give you this." Hibari said as he handed Tsuna a box.

Tsuna took and and opened it. Inside, was a collar. It looked normal, but Tsuna could sense it had some strong feelings in it.

The collar was black, the tag was both silvery and purple. It was shaped into the form of a skylark and when Tsuna looked closely, a tuna fish was being embrace by the skylark.

Engraved in the tag said "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola pack leader." When Tsuna turned the tag over, there was something else.

The form wasn't of the skylark and tuna anymore, it was of a wolf with its fangs bared. Engraved on this side said "Try to hurt Tsunayoshi, and you will be bitten to death."

Thinking that the message should not be seen, Tsuna turned the tag back to the other side.

"Put it on." Hibari said. "Okay." Tsuna said as he put his school bag on the ground and began to untie the handkerchief around his neck, he still had it after all this time.

When Tsuna had untied the handkerchief, he put it in his pocket for safe keeping. Then he took the collar out of the box and put it around his neck. He tried to snap the latches together, but failed.

"Here, let me help you." Hibari said as he got behind Tsuna. Then he latched the collar together. Tsuna turned to look at Hibari.

"Thanks." Tsuna said. "It's nothing, let's go." Hibari said as he began to walk. Tsuna picked up his school bag and followed.

When they got to school, Hibari did something unexpected. He kissed Tsuna in front of every body. As Tsuna began blushing, Hibari glared at everyone that said "Touch him and you shall be bitten to death."

Every body took the warning and then began to run away. Tsuna, who didn't see the glare, went to his homeroom while saying his good bye.

When Tsuna got to his homeroom, his pack members and Dragon were the only ones in it. The reason, they were all fighting.

Ken was fighting with Yamamoto. Gokudera was fighting with Chikusa, and Dragon, she was currently being strangled by Mukuro, who was using his trident.

Though she wasn't for long as she flipped Mukuro over herself and jumped away. Dragon rubbed her neck. "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys."

Mukuro was about to lunge, but Tsuna had enough.

"Stop fighting!" Tsuna yelled. This got every one in the room to stop what they were doing. Ken turned around to retort, but was met eye to eye with golden eyes.

"Gah!" Ken shouted as he jumped back. Tsuna was in his large wolf form, and he was very intimidating.

"Okay, I want everyone to get along. If you don't, I will be sure to castrate you." Tsuna said. All the boys shivered at the threat.

Tsuna turned to Dragon.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Tsuna said. "It's not my fault they caught the attention of the Vindice. If they had just left Estraneo without any trouble, then Vindice wouldn't have arrested these three." Black Dragon said.

"Hey, we didn't do anything." Ken said. "Oh sure, and killing fifteen innocent scientists isn't doing anything." Black Dragon said.

"That's it!" Ken said as he, Mukuro, and Chikusa lunged, but they were stopped as loud screeching noise appeared.

When it stopped, they saw Tsuna with his claws on the blackboard.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's all in the past. Now come to the present and be peaceful." Tsuna said. They all muttered "fine". Then the doors slammed open to reveal the kangaroo boy, Ryohei.

"What was that extreme noise!" Ryohei shouted. "It was nothing." Tsuna said.

"Whoa. That's an extreme form! Join the boxing club!" Ryohei shouted. "You turf head, wolves aren't meant for boxing." Gokudera said.

"What did you say taco-head!" Ryohei shouted. Before the fighting could escalate any further, Tsuna snarled really loudly.

"Stop. School is starting. Get to your seats." Tsuna said.

So every one listened. "Turf head, this isn't your homeroom." Gokudera said. "Then I must extremely go. Sawada, extremely remember the boxing club." Ryohei said as he ran out the door.

Soon after, the other students came in, sensing that it was safe. School start and went without any hitches, which was good. Then the end of the school day came and waiting by the school gates was Hibari.

Gokudera was going to say something, but Yamamoto pulled him away and gave a thumbs up. So Tsuna was left with Hibari.

"Come one." Hibari said as he started walking. Tsuna ran to be by Hibari's side. When they got to Tsuna's house, Hibari's gave Tsuna a kiss and left.

When Tsuna was about to open the door, something told Tsuna to get out of the way. So Tsuna pushed the door open and stepped to the side. A water balloon came flying past and popped on the street. Tsuna looked to see if there were any more, and saw Reborn.

"Your instincts seemed to have gotten stronger." Reborn said. Tsuna choose not to say anything.

As Tsuna was about to sit down to relax, Reborn spoke. "You should do your homework."

"What, I don't have any." Tsuna said.

"I wasn't talking about school homework, I'm talking about the organization of your pack." Reborn said.

"He's talking about you pack member ranks." White Dragon said suddenly. "Gah! How did you get in here?!" Tsuna said.

"You left the door open." White Dragon said. "Okay. Uh, what do you mean ranks?" Tsuna said. "It helps to keep order and balance." Black Dragon said.

"What are the ranks?" Tsuna said. "Here, I'll write them down." Black Dragon said as she took out a notebook and began to write. Then she gave it to Tsuna when she was done.

_Alpha- There can be two. A male and female. They are the leaders of the pack._

_Beta- They are the second in command. When the alpha is not present, they take charge. Betas are extremely loyal to the alpha._

_Delta- There may only be two deltas. A male and female. They are betas in training._

_Elder- They are the oldest pack members. They may sometimes advise the alphas._

_Hunters- As the name suggests, they are the ones to get food for the pack._

_Scouts- They scout the area to make sure that there are no dangers._

_Sentinel- They patrol the area to check for anything out of the ordinary._

_Caretakers- They take care of the sick, wounded, pups, and old pack members._

_Omegas- They are the lowest ranking in the pack._

_Pups- Although low in rank, pups have more social freedom than omegas._

When Tsuna finished reading, Reborn gave him a piece of paper.

"Here are the names of your pack members." Reborn said. Tsuna looked it over and was about to protest, but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter, just give them their ranks." Reborn said as he left.

Tsuna turned to ask Dragon for help, but she disappeared. Tsuna sighed as he began to write the ranks.

Alpha- Tsuna and Hibari

Beta- Gokudera

Delta- Yamamoto

Hunters- Ken, Chikusa, Ryohei, Squalo, Belphegor

Elder- Timoteo (1)

Caretakers- Haru, Kyoko, Lissuria

Scouts- Mukuro, Mammon

Sentinel- Chrome, Levi

Omega- Xanxus (It had said to put this name in omega. Tsuna wasn't sure why, but listened)

Pup- Futa, Lambo, I-pin

Some of the names on the list were some he didn't recognize, but it seemed Reborn expected this and wrote the ages and some characteristics as well. So Tsuna wrote those in last.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I wasn't sure about the spelling, but it's Vongola the ninth.

Ryu- Well, those names should have gave something away.

Black Dragon- I wonder if the readers will know why they're there.

Ryu- Anyway, I might have more drawings made, and as I have said, updates maybe delayed.


	15. A Challenge

Ryu- OMG. There's flour everywhere.

White Dragon- A-ah (Ryu- No!) Achoo! (Flour blows everywhere.)

Ryu- No! Now it is everywhere.

Black Dragon- If you're wondering why there's flour everywhere, it has to do with her project. She's using flour as a model.

Ryu- Oh great, now there's flour on the keyboard as well.

**-Shiroix3 – **Well, you'll find out why they're there, and thanks.

**yuki-nekolin** – That list is the real ranking list for wolves. You can Google it to find it.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Thanks

**wind-master-redmoon** – I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

**A Challenge**

It was another school day, but this, was going to be like no other. Though Tsuna did not know it, it was going to decide the future of his pack.

Today, instead of going home right after school, all the packs were given a project. They had to create a symbol for themselves.

So that is why Tsuna's pack was in the reception room, with a glaring Hibari.

"Come on Hibari-san, it's for school." Tsuna said as he held Hibari's hand. This seemed to make Hibari a little better. "Fine." Hibari said as he embraced Tsuna.

"Hey, stop doing perverted things to the tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "I will do as I like." Hibari said. This got Gokudera really angry, so he was about to take out his dynamites when Yamamoto suddenly embraced him.

"Gah! What are you doing baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted. "Well, doesn't this feel nice." Yamamoto said. "Well yes, but- hey, don't change the subject." Gokudera said as he tried to break free.

"Kufufu. How interesting." Mukuro said. "Why do we have to do this?" Ken said. "Because Vongola gave us a rank." Chikusa said. "Keh, fine." Ken said.

So the pack was going to start on their symbol when Tsuna's ears suddenly perked up. Hibari noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Hibari said. "I can hear something." Tsuna said, and as if on cue, something crashed through the window. Glass shattered everywhere, but a couple of the people were shielded.

Hibari shielded Tsuna, Yamamoto shielded Gokudera, Mukuro shielded Chrome, Kyoko and Haru shielded the children, while they were shielded by the rest of the pack. When the glass had settled, a voice spoke.

"Shishishi. What a group of peasants."

Tsuna looked around Hibari and saw two people. One had blond hair, which covered his eyes, a crown on his head, and seemed to have mink ears, the other was small looking person. Tsuna couldn't see much because this figure was wearing clothes that covered most of the face and body. All Tsuna could see was some sort of lizard tail.

"Does everyone like to destroy my windows?" Hibari mumbled to himself, which Tsuna heard.

"Prepare to have a new alpha." The small on said. It was then something inside Tsuna clicked, and he pushed Hibari out of the way as something collided into the spot they just were.

When the dust settled, Tsuna saw a savage looking wolf with violent flames coming from the head, tail, and feet.

"Huh? This runt is the alpha. How pathetic." The wolf said as it snarled.

This angered Hibari, because his Tsuna was being insulted. If some insults his Tsuna, they're insulting him. So he was about to charge, but was stopped.

"Tsuna is the one being challenged, not you Hibari." When everyone looked, they saw Reborn.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said. "Because of what happened before, Xanxus thinks he is fit to be alpha." Reborn said.

"That's right. You wouldn't last one minute against Estraneo." Xanxus said as he charged again. This time, Tsuna changed into his wolf form, but not the very large one, and met Xanxus head on, only to be clawed away.

"Shishishi. The alpha can't even fight." The mink boy said. "Hey, that is unfair." Gokudera said as he took out his dynamite only to be tackled by the mink.

"We can't let you interfere, can we." This caused him to be thrown into the hallway. Gokudera followed after.

Yamamoto went after Gokudera and was about to follow, but stopped when a katana flew his way.

"Vooooiiii! Your fight is with me." Yamamoto just stared.

"Are you some kind of fish?" Yamamoto said. "I'm a shark you idiot." The shark said as he slashed again.

Back in the reception room, Kyoko and Haru had moved the kids to another room for safety as more people showed up.

Chrome had been injured quite severely, so Mukuro had Ken and Chikusa move her to a safer place as he fought the small one. Ryohei was in a even match with a bright peacock, much to his glee. Hibari didn't care about who Xanxus was challenging, so he went to help Tsuna, but was stopped by a person.

"I will not let you fight master." He said. "Then you shall be bitten." Hibari said as he changed into his wolf form.

Mostly everyone was doing well, except Tsuna, who couldn't even get a hit in. All he could do was dodge, but even that was failing him as Xanxus was figuring out his pattern.

'Ah, what do I do? My size isn't enough, and I can't think of anything right now." Tsuna thought.

The fight was now outside as Tsuna had been thrown out of the window. Luckily, Tsuna went through a tree and was able to catch some of the branches to lessen his fall.

Suddenly Xanxus rammed into his side and Tsuna went flying into the building. Smoke was everywhere as Tsuna was beginning to lose consciousness.

Time seemed to move slowly as Xanxus made his way toward Tsuna.

'Is this how it's going to end. Am I just going to die? There's nothing I can do.' Tsuna thought.

'Yes you can.' A voice suddenly said.

'What?' Tsuna said as suddenly his surroundings became a field of flowers. Tsuna looked around as the wind blew. Then Tsuna noticed something, his ears weren't catching the wind like they always do, so Tsuna put a hand on his head, only to feel nothing.

Then he put a hand on the side of his head and felt something.

"A human ear?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, it's a human ear." This caused Tsuna to turn around an see someone who looked almost like him, except with lighter hair. Also, this person did not have any animal traits.

"Who are you?" Tsuna said. "Let's just say I'm your ancestor." The person said.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Tsuna said. "I here to show you something." The figure said.

It was then the field of flowers disappeared to be replaced by a plain of snow in the middle of a blizzard.

"Where are we." Tsuna said with confusion. It was snowing harshly, but he wasn't cold. "Come here." The person said.

Tsuna obeyed, and soon a cave came into view. They both went inside and Tsuna was hit by a blast of cold air, yet, Tsuna could see fire, well, what looked like fire. The fire suddenly shifted and formed in the shape of a wolf, a large, sleeping wolf.

"What, what is that?" Tsuna asked. "That is your inner wolf." The person said. "Why is it sleeping?" Tsuna said.

"Because you haven't given it what it needs." The person said. "What does it need?" Tsuna said. "Life." The person said.

"Life?" Tsuna said, the person nodded. "How am I supposed to do that?" Tsuna said. "Do what Dragon did before." At that, the person disappeared before Tsuna could utter a word.

So Tsuna thought to what happened before. He could vaguely remember it because he had been hit so hard. First, Dragon's hands were empty, then a flame appeared.

After, she threw the flame at him and afterwards, it entered him. Then he could feel immense heat inside himself.

"Maybe, maybe I need to give it some warmth." Tsuna said as he knelt down next to the wolf and began to pet it. The action gave him some results, but not enough. The wolf was still a sleep.

"What do I do now. That's all I can think of, wait, what other way can I give warmth?" Tsuna said.

So Tsuna began to think, but then remembered something. "When Hibari-san always hugs me, I feel very warm." Tsuna said.

So Tsuna turned to the wolf again. "Well, here's hoping it will work." Tsuna said as he hugged the wolf.

Back to reality, Xanxus was nearly there when he was suddenly rammed into. He flew ten feet away. When he recovered, there was no longer a smaller wolf, but a large wolf.

"To keep the pack warm and safe." Tsuna said as he charged. On the roof of the school, Dragon smiled.

"That's right, you have to nurture power before you can use it. Your wolf side is alive." Dragon said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- (Is stuck to the wall)

Black Dragon- What happened?

Ryu- I used water and the flour became sticky.

Black Dragon- Oh, okay. Anyway, hopefully you guys understood what was going on, and what everything means.

Ryu- Yeah, most of the stuff in here has significance and meaning.

White Dragon- (Nods head)

Ryu- Uh, could you get me down?

Black Dragon- Sure. (Blows hot air and rapidly drys flour paste)

Ryu- (Falls down.) Oof. Thanks. Any way, I hope you enjoyed.


	16. The Winner

Ryu- Hello readers, heres another update from me.

Black Dragon- You're not going to tell them about the science fair?

Ryu- It's been moved to the 30th .

**HikariNoTenshi-San –** You are really close. As a reward, I'll give you a hint as to what will happen in the end. Think "Spring". Hehe, hopefully you'll figure it out.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **I'm glad it entertains thou.

**yuki-nekolin** – You can just type "Wolf rankings", or something similar to that, and no, I did not pour water on my keyboard, though it would have given me a great excuse to get a new one. This keyboard is older than my computer.

Anna – I know that, but in that chapter, it was in Tsuna's pack's point of view. Before, they didn't know what weapons Hibari had. So I made it realistic, instead of just saying "tonfas".

-**Shiroix3 – **Yeah, I thought it would just wash away, but anyway, yes, I did try to get it as close as possible, but there were some problems, ie Gola Mosca.

**wind-master-redmoon** – Apparently, he is named that because the roman numeral for 10 is X.

* * *

**The Winner**

Xanxus had just a few moments to think when he was tackled. Before he could recover, Tsuna had bitten down on his leg, but since Tsuna was bigger now, he couldn't shake him off. So in this part of the battle, Tsuna seemed to have an advantage. So the battle wore on, and as it did, a voice spoke in Tsuna's head.

_His spirit is tiring._

Then Tsuna remembered something that he had learned from Dragon. 'The flames are spirits of animals, and animals need to be cared for, but it looks like he's just abusing his spirit.' Tsuna thought.

So when Tsuna looked closer at the flames on Xanxus' head, he noticed that it was flickering violently, like it was in pain.

As Tsuna began attacking, it dawned on him how Xanxus was using his flame.

'You can get a animal to do what you want by either being nice to it, or being mean to it.'

So Tsuna began forming up a plan as the two battled. It was then Tsuna remembered another thing. One from the textbook he had read.

'Some people are heavily influenced by their instincts, but those who can control them are able to fully morph, but judging by how this person is using his flame, I doubt he has any control at all. So I can do what I planned. Hopefully, this can't be counted as a kiss, or Hibari will be very angry' Tsuna thought.

So when Xanxus was in the right position, Tsuna went up to him and licked Xanxus across the face. At first, nothing happened, but then Xanxus went back to his human form.

Tsuna then saw a man around his late twenties with marks on his face.

"W-what t-the heck was that f-for?!" Xanxus shouted. Tsuna could clearly see he was blushing.

Tsuna merely watched as Xanxus tried to get his wolf from back, but failed. So Tsuna deemed it safe as he swiveled his his ears in the general direction of his pack members. It sounded like they were almost done.

But Tsuna had to focus back on his battle as Xanxus suddenly charged. Though, Tsuna was able to easily dodge. So Xanxus stumbled and when he was on the ground, Tsuna merely sat on him.

"Hey, get off me you runt!" Xanxus yelled. It seemed his shout caught the attention of everyone as the fighting had stopped.

"Ushishishi. It seems like you got the bottom, end of the stick." The mink said. "Shut up and fight!" Xanxus yelled.

Though as Xanxus' pack was distracted, everyone took the chance to land the final blow, knocking all of them out.

"You don't really have an organized pack." Tsuna said. "Shut up!" Xanxus yelled as he struggled. Then Dragon suddenly appeared.

"Well Mr. X, you've lost you challenge, so now you have to join your pack with Tsuna's." Black Dragon said. "Like Hell I would!" Xanxus yelled. "It doesn't matter, your pack, actually, Timoteo's pack was eventually going to be merged with Tsuna's pack." Reborn said as he suddenly appeared.

"What, I didn't hear anything from the old man!" Xanxus shouted. "Maybe because you're not a very good listener." White Dragon said as she began poking Xanxus.

"Hey, quit it!" Xanxus shouted. Thinking it was safe to let Xanxus go, Tsuna got of of him. Though when Xanxus got free, he immediately went for Tsuna, though he was stopped by one word.

"Sit." Tsuna said. "You think I would li-" Xanxus said before he found himself listening to the command.

"The pack leader is able to control others' flames, meaning, he can tell your animal side what to do if you can't control your instincts. You wouldn't have made a very good pack leader if you can't even control your own instincts." Black Dragon said.

So now that it was truly safe, Tsuna mentally let go of the wolf in his mind and changed back into his human form.

"By the way, that lick is equivalent to that of a kiss." White Dragon said. "What! Well, at least Hibari-san didn't see it." Tsuna said.

"I may not have seen it, but I heard." Hibari said. "Uh, it was the only way." Tsuna said. "Hmph, I'm not going to bite you to death, I'll bite him." Hibari said as he charged.

"Ah, Hibari-san stop!" Tsuna shouted, but Hibari did not listen. "Because Hibari is in control of his instincts, you can't control his animal." Black Dragon said. "Then do something." Tsuna said. "They are your pack members, you do something." Reborn said.

So Tsuna began to think. What would be enough to stop Hibari when he is biting someone to death. It's not a kiss, that's what Hibari is angry about, so.

"Kyoya, please stop." Tsuna said. This got immediate results. Hibari stopped and turned around.

"I guess I'll let it slide." Hibari said as he walked to Tsuna and picked him up bridal style.

"He's mine." Hibari said to Xanxus, and then left with Tsuna.

"Tch. Like I care." Xanxus said. "You're blushing" White Dragon said in a teasing voice.

"Grr, I'll kill you!" Xanxus said as he charged. Dragon just stood there until Xanxus got close enough. Then she poked, er, punched Xanxus in the neck. Which left him unconscious one the ground.

"I guess I'll clean things up a bit." Black Dragon said as she walked away.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

White Dragon- It had many reminders in it.

Ryu- Yes, that's to make things easier to understand. Before, since not that information was given in the beginning, many were confused.

White Dragon- Any way, now that, that's done, the important part of the plot will now start.

Ryu- Guesses are allowed.


	17. The Plan

Ryu- Okay, here's another update.

White Dragon- You're not going to tell them about-

Ryu- I didn't need to participate.

White Dragon- Oh.

Ryu- Anyway, with my free time, I went over my storyboard and noticed that my big scene is more like a cliché. Do you guys like cliché, cause, tell me now or else I will have no time to redo the scene.

White Dragon- Oo, what's it have?

Ryu- Like I'm going to say anything. Even though they know it's more or less a cliché, they don't know which.

**-Shiroix3 – **I actually have seen a fanart with Xanxus blushing, but I can't remember where, and about Xanxus liking Tsuna, you'll get the answer later.

**Hiya120 – **Thanks for the support.

**Angelzodiac013 – **Thanks for the love.

**MyLastHeaven** – I can't say anything about X27, but 8059 I can do.

**yuki-nekolin** – Oh, you'll see, and in some cases vampires and zombies do have ranks, but it's uncommon.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **I'm glad you liked it.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Well, I do agree, and disagree a little. One thing, you can have more anime, but then the original author could lose money. So it depends. Anyway, don't you just love how flowers are made.

**wind-master-redmoon – **Yeah, I know. It's hard to think up of names with X's. Unless you want to name your child "X-ray" or "Xylophone".

* * *

**The Plan**

The next day, somewhere secret.

"Vooooiiiii! Why do we have to go to that runt's school!?" Squalo shouted, which resulted in him earning a glass of wine thrown at his head.

"Deal with it." Xanxus said.

With Dragon, who was nearing the school.

"That's strange. Tsuna normally doesn't go to school this early." White Dragon said.

"Kufufu. Becoming a stalker, hm?" Mukuro said.

"I'm am not a-" White Dragon said before she saw what she was talking to. A bird that had landed on her should, but had one red eye, and one purple. "I would say buzz off, but that wouldn't be the correct term now." Black Dragon said.

"What's got you so worked up?" Mukuro said.

"I have to find Tsuna to tell him something." Black Dragon said as she continued walking.

"Why don't you tell me, then we can both find him." Mukuro said.

"I don't think so." Black Dragon said as she flicked the bird on the head, and the bird's eyes went back to normal. Then it flew away. By now, she had reacher the school and went inside.

Dragon had found Tsuna's scent and began following it to the reception room. Without even thinking, she opened he door without knocking.

"Hey Tsuna, I have something to tell-" White Dragon said before she saw what was happening.

Dragon blinked and quickly left the room and closed the door. What she saw was probably equal to a yaoi fangirl's fantasy.

Both Tsuna and Hibari were kissing quite passionately and, and, other things Dragon did not want to think about. It's not like she's against it or anything, but anyone who hasn't seen much of that kind of relationship would be flustered as well.

After a few moments, and some sounds of shuffling inside the room, the door opened to reveal a blushing Tsuna, and a glaring Hibari.

"Next time knock." Hibari said.

"Well, I didn't think you two would be making out. Anyway, I have to tell Tsuna something." White Dragon said.

"Fine. Tsuna, I'll be waiting for more payment later." Hibari said, then he walked away.

"He's still angry about yesterday?" Dragon said said. Tsuna nodded his head. "Anyway, I need to tell you about Estraneo." Black Dragon said.

"The human/animal experimenting group?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, them. I found out that they moved their headquarters to Japan." Black Dragon said.

"That doesn't sound good." Tsuna said.

"It's not. It means more people are going to be picked off the street." Black Dragon said.

"What will we do?" Tsuna asked.

"We're going to storm their headquarters." Black Dragon said. Tsuna looked like he was going to say something, but Dragon cut him off. "Don't worry, after yesterdays incidents, your pack is now one of the biggest packs in the world." Black Dragon said.

"What!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Here, let me show you." Black Dragon said as she took out a notebook and a marker. Then she proceeded to write and draw in it.

After she was done, she showed Tsuna.

On the first paper was a chart that showed someone named Timoteo was on the top. Then Dragon flipped the paper. Nothing seemed different, but the places of the names were different.

Before, Timoteo was on the top, but was now off to the side. This time, Xanxus was on the top, before, he was on the bottom.

Dragon flipped the paper again, so show an even larger chart. There seemed to be many branches, and they all connect back to his pack.

"Do you get it now?" Black Dragon said.

"You mean, when I won yesterday, I had gained control of all those people!?" Tsuna said. Dragon nodded her head. "But how can I manage all of that. I can't even really manage my own pack." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry. The pack members listen to their leader, who is calm, composed, assertive, and strong." Black Dragon said. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but Dragon cut him off. "Which you do have, but you need to train. Yesterday, you had gotten a pretty good idea of how to bring out your inner wolf. With training, you can do well. So here's the training plan. All your original pack members will get some also, well, the ones who will be in the storming." Black Dragon said.

On the training plan was-

An hour of meditation a day.

5 laps of running around the neighborhood a day.

10 minutes rest.

1 hour weight lifting.

5 minute rest.

5 hours of flame training.

20 laps of running around the neighborhood.

Then 2 hours of meditation.

After Tsuna read the plan, he wasn't so happy. It wasn't as bad as Reborn's exercises, but it was still a lot to do.

"Does everyone have a different one?" Tsuna said.

"Yes. Not everyone is the same." White Dragon said.

"I meant, does that include my new pack members?" Tsuna said.

"It you mean the Xanxus' Varia, then yes. Don't worry, I've met with him a couple of times, he's not that bad, once you get past the shooting, yelling, cursing, and, I should stop, shouldn't I." White Dragon said. Tsuna nodded.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter.

Black Dragon- Yup, and please don't forget to tell her if you like cliché. She needs to know.


	18. Shoots First, Asks Questions Later

Ryu- Whoops, almost forgot to do the chapter.

White Dragon- Why?

Ryu- Latin project.

**-Shiroix3 – **I've sorta been in that kind of position before. I had my back turned to my friend, then when I turned around, she was kissing her boyfriend, and I was like, "Eh, what should I do?" Oh, and now I will redo he big scene, cause it was a big cliché.

**wind-master-redmoon** – Hm, maybe I didn't write it down, or didn't explain clearly. The Disciplinary Committee isn't Hibari's pack, it's more like a group. It wasn't really a official pack, just a group.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **It wasn't a human kiss, just a wolf kiss.

**RaitenKitsune- **Well, I don't update too quickly, unless it's vacation.

* * *

**Shoots First, Asks Questions Later**

When Dragon got to where Xanxus and his group were staying, she didn't get a "Good morning Dragon, how are you doing?", instead, she got a round of bullets fired at her. Good thing Squalo came walking as she jumped behind him.

"Vooii, what are-" Squalo said before he noticed all the bullets. They all hit dead on, but when Dragon had a closer look at the bullets, they were paint balls.

Since all the paint balls had ceased, Dragon walked into the room, where Xanxus was sitting.

"What do you want, snake." Xanxus said. At that, Dragon just shook her head. Then she got out a folder and handed it to Xanxus.

Xanxus took the folder and looked through. Then he closed it and threw it at Dragon, who caught it.

"I am no-" Xanxus said before Dragon cut him off.

"Aw, can X-chan not handle what I made for him." White Dragon paused to see Xanxus' expression, which was that of anger. So she continued. "I guess you can't handle it. Well, it's no surprise, you lost to a kiss." At that, Xanxus exploded, he marched up to Dragon, snatched the folder and took out his plan. Then he walked out of the room while shoving the folder into Squalo's paint covered hands.

"He didn't even ask why I made these plans." Black Dragon said as she left.

A little later at school, Xanxus and his group were being introduced in the homeroom class, which was Tsuna's homeroom class.

"I'm Xanxus and that all you need to know trash." Xanxus said.

"Voooiii! I'm Superbi Squalo, not like you weaklings need to know!" Squalo shouted, which earned him a hit to the head.

"Ushishishi. A prince need not introduce himself, but I'll do it anyway. Belphegor." He said.

"Levi A Than" Levi merely said.

"You need to pay to get my name." And suddenly a paper plane made from a dollar bill came flying at him, which was caught. "Mammon." When everyone looked to see where the bill came from, they saw Dragon whistling. (1)

Before anything else could be said. "Hello cuties. I'm Lussuria."

When all the introductions were made, whispering and murmuring washed over the class.

"Aren't they a little old?"

"I think that guy is gay."

"What's that baby doing here?"

"Why does that guy look like a girl?"

"Shut up trash!" Xanxus said as he was about to take out his guns, only to have a textbook thrown and successfully hitting him in the face. When everyone looked, they saw Dragon smiling.

"Uh, anyway, please sit." The homeroom teacher said after he recovered from the shock.

Some time later during lunch.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Xanxus said.

"Ah! Stop, don't fight. Urgh, how did this happen?" Tsuna said.

"Well, first Xanxus said the food here was trash, so he began spazing. Then he broke a table and put a hole in the wall. Hibari came walking along and saw everything." White Dragon said.

"I was not spazing!" Xanxus shouted, as he was hit in the head.

"What are you even doing at my school?" Hibari said.

"Why don't you ask that prick over there." Xanxus said.

"Me?" Tsuna said as he pointed to himself.

"No, the other prick." Xanxus said as he pointed his gun at Dragon, who just smiled. Hibari growled.

"Well, Tsuna needs to have a united pack, so I thought that if Tsuna's pack all attended the school, Tsuna would be able to get to know Xanxus and the others." White Dragon said.

"I don't need monkeys at my school." Hibari said.

"I am not a monkey!" Xanxus shouted as he shot his gun at Hibari, who dodged and charged Xanxus.

"Why won't they stop?!" Tsuna said, then he noticed Dragon was smiling quite evilly at him. "What?" Tsuna said. Dragon leaned close to Tsuna and whispered into his ear. "What, are you sure?" Tsuna said. Dragon nodded. "Guys" Tsuna said, which caught the attention of the two.

"What?" They both said as they turned their heads toward Tsuna.

"Please stop." Tsuna said as he gave the most cutest teary-eyed puppy look ever.

Hibari, being used to this already stopped immediately, Xanxus however began to splutter.

"W-what that heck a-are you trying to do!?" Xanxus shouted.

"You're blushing." White Dragon said, which earned her a round of bullets fired at her.

Though none of them hit because Dragon got a shield from out of no where. The bullets ricocheted off the shield and back at Xanxus, who had to jump out of the way.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I know money is different in Japan, but I forget what they're called. Just saying.

Ryu- Well, this chapter was mainly to get Xanxus' group to fit into Tsuna's.

White Dragon- You're all probably wondering where this is all going.

Ryu- Well, don't worry, everything will turn out just fine.

Black Dragon- Don't you have a scene to redo?

Ryu- Oh yeah.

Black Dragon- Oh, and if you're still wondering why my personalities are being noted, you'll get an answer from the big scene.

Ryu- AH! Dragon! You just gave a spoiler!


	19. Spirit

Ryu- Okay, heres the next chapter from me.

White Dragon- We hope you enjoy.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**wolfer** – Yeah, but Tsuna wouldn't have allowed that.

**yuki-nekolin** – Well, she is a OC, an I got the vibe that people didn't like OC's, so I kind of tried to make her not that important.

**-Shiroix3 – **Sometimes I tease my friend about it, and all she says is "Have a safe lunch, use condiments.", and thanks for the info.

**wind-master-redmoon** – Well, I have something special planed for the end, so I needed to do all those things.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Yes the chapter had a meaning, you just have to look real hard, and thanks for the info.

* * *

**Spirit**

It was the end of the school day and Tsuna was surprised the school hadn't ended up destroyed thanks to all the fighting, but surprisingly, it went unscathed. Now came the hard part, following Dragon's training plan. He did most of it in the very earliest hours of the morning, now he had to do the 20 laps around the neighborhood and meditate for 2 hours.

So Tsuna decided that running in his wolf form would be fast, and since he had a mark, no one would mistake him for a stray. So off he went, in mid-dash, he had changed into his second stage of his wolf form, as Dragon had stated from before.

Though surprisingly, when Tsuna was in wolf form, he didn't get as tired than when in human form.

'Maybe I should do most of the plan in my wolf form.' Tsuna thought.

"That's correct." Black Dragon said as she came from out of no where, thus causing Tsuna to yelp and trip. "What?" Black Dragon asked.

"Don't scare me like that, and since when could you read minds?" Tsuna said as he stood up again and take in deep breaths, not because he needed oxygen, but to calm his already fast beating heart.

"One, don't stop after running continuously, and two, I can't read minds, I was just telling you that doing the plan in your wolf form is the correct thing to do." Black dragon said.

Tsuna, listening to Dragon began running again and Dragon followed after, but then he choose to speak. "Then why does it say meditation after the running?"

"Meditation is the cool down for your body." Black Dragon said.

"Oh, and what am I supposed to be doing during my meditation?" Tsuna asked.

"Talk to your inner wolf." Black Dragon said, and at that, she sped off in the opposite direction.

So Tsuna was left to his running, but it didn't take long to finish, because after an hour, Tsuna had done all 20 laps, much to his shock, but following Dragon's plan, he went up to his room and sat cross legged on his bed.

Once again, Tsuna was brought to the field of flowers, but this time, the wolf was in it. It was staring at him.

"Uh, hello?" Tsuna said, and surprisingly, the wolf answered back.

"If I had been a normal wolf, you would be crazy for talking to me." The wolf said.

Tsuna face faulted. This wolf didn't seem very nice. "Uh, are you my inner wolf?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, isn't that obvious." The wolf said.

"What's, what's your name?" Tsuna said. The wolf made a face, as if thinking about what to say.

"I don't have one, at least, not yet." The wolf said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Your ancestors never gave me a name, so I have been nameless for these 400 years. Though, it might have been because of the philosophy of you ancestor." The wolf said.

"Philosophy?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, you ancestor, Giotto, thought that all things a live are equal, and that names draw boundaries." The wolf said.

"But don't names make a person unique. If there isn't something to at least make some difference, then things won't be changed." Tsuna said.

"Hm, you are a lot different from you ancestor, yet, you bear similarities. Very well then, you shall name me, and choose wisely, because that will be my name for the rest of this life line." The wolf said.

So Tsuna began to think, he didn't know what to choose. The name wold be permanent, so it would need to define this wolf. Finally, he came up with a name.

"Er, Spirit?" Tsuna said.

"Are you an idiot. Oh, never mind. So shall it be, I am now Spirit. Call my name whenever you need my strength." Spirit said and then a whirlwind of petals surrounded Tsuna, and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room.

Elsewhere, Dragon smiled. All of Tsuna's pack members had made a bond with their animals. Mukuro's and Chrome's inner wolves were siblings, Lambo's animal was older than himself by ten years, Gokudera had two animals, though one was bigger than the other, Yamamoto also had two, but the second one had been small, Ryohei, well, let's say his animal was quite large, and Hibari, well, lets jut say he and his animal saw eye to eye.

Xanxus seemed to only be able to contact his animal through rage, which wasn't good, Lissuria got along well with his animal, Belphegor, well, he and his animal made an agreement, Levi and his animal both agreed on something, Mammon, well, Dragon wasn't sure what went on between the two, and Squalo, they both fought for dominance and Squalo won.

"Well, if anyone needs help, they have their animals to call upon. So they won't die, hopefully. These flames have brought nothing but trouble, but they keep balance at least. Let's just hope no one is messing with the fabric of time, or else, everything would end up wrong." Dragon said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, this chapter turned out quite nicely.

Dragon- But it's made up of hidden meanings.

Ryu- Of course, I can't just be blunt, and, hey, wait a minute. Dragon!

Dragon- What.

Ryu- You're, you're-

Dragon- Don't say anything. I read your re-done scene and I am not happy.

Ryu- Don't worry, everyone will be there.

Dragon- Hm. (glare)


	20. The Start

Ryu- Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, there was this glich that stopped me.

White Dragon- This chapter will begin the "Big scene" arc. Not a very good name for an arc.

Ryu- Well if I named it, it would give away the results and stuff, and are you implying something?

Black Dragon- Oh, no. _Though your OC names could use some work._

Ryu- Hey, I have a reason for that.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Here's your update.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Here's the chapter for ya.

**yuki-nekolin** – Oo, it's like your psychic or something. I was going to mention that in this chapter.

-**Shiorix3 – **Yes, I have a certain affinity for some names, which is why I use them.

* * *

**The Start**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and there was a startled yelp that broke through the air.

"Gah! Dragon, what are you doing!? Scratch that, what are you doing in my house!?" A soaking wet Tsuna shouted.

"Just be quiet and get dressed." Black Dragon said.

So Tsuna obeyed and went to the bathroom while carrying a change of clothes. When he came out, he did not expect a one end of a rope to be tied to the door frame and the other end held by Dragon. So he tripped over it.

"Dragon! What the heck are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Shh. It's morning, don't yell. Oh, and it's because of this." Black Dragon said as she handed Tsuna a piece of paper. On it, it said-

_Dear Dragon,_

_It's good to hear that Tsuna is doing well with his training, but I worry about Tsuna's instincts. Perhaps I should have asked you to take care of that part from the beginning. Oh well, no use in regretting. Could you please take care of that._

_Since Tsuna hasn't said anything about my absence, I assume he doesn't even know I'm gone. So as punishment, double whatever you assigned him for training._

_From where I am right now, I hear Estraneo is making their move. You might want to be careful and speed up the training a bit. All people, of all kinds are starting to disappear off of the streets. Estraneo's rats could be lurking in your area as well._

_Just continue what you're doing and be sure to act quick._

_Sincerely,_

_Reborn_

When Tsuna had finished reading the note, he looked at Dragon.

"Your not very perceptive are you, to have not noticed that Reborn was gone all this time." Black Dragon said.

"Well it's not my fault. With all these things happening, it's had to concentrate on things." Tsuna said

"Well then, we'll just have to up you training, shall we." Black Dragon said as she got a notebook from out of nowhere and began writing in it. After she finished writing, she ripped the page out of the notebook and handed it to Tsuna.

Half and hour stretching.

20 laps around the neighborhood.

20 push-ups and sit-ups.

2 hours weight lifting. Must lift at least 500 pounds.

Have a spar with a pissed Xanxus.

Go hunting.

When Tsuna had finished going through the list, he looked at Dragon as if she were crazy.

"Are you insane. I can't do all of this-" Tsuna said before Dragon interrupted.

"You can't do them in your human form, but your wolf form, you can do them all." Black Dragon said.

"But what about school!" Tsuna shouted.

"I spoke with the principal, you have two weeks off. So get started on your training now" Black Dragon said as she kicked Tsuna.

"Hiii!" Tsuna cried as he ran out the door.

So Tsuna began his new training plan, as he finished his stretches, and began running, he met his pack members along the way. It seemed Dragon had changed their plans as well, and seemed to have given his new pack members and "item" along with the new plan.

Gokudera seemed to have got some brand new dynamites that could work under any condition. Yamamoto, he got this very pointy sword. It didn't help that Yamamoto had been carelessly swinging it around. Lambo got this bazooka that could supposedly bring his inner animal out.

Ryohei, well, Tsuna couldn't really ask because Ryohei had been running, er, hopping at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour while punching at the air. Mukuro and Chrome seemed to have been given matching spike collars that Tsuna was afraid to go near, so he ran twice as fast away from them, and Hibari, he was chasing after Dragon with his new "fangs".

So after his running, push-ups and sit-ups, and weight lifting, all the was left to do was fight Xanxus, er, correction, a angry Xanxus, but right now, it seemed Xanxus was peacefully sleeping, that is until Dragon came in with a microphone, placed it next to Xanxus' ears, and then yelled.

While Xanxus had been recovering from the attack on his ears, Dragon handed the microphone to Tsuna and left. When Xanxus recovered and saw Tsuna holding the microphone, all hell broke loose.

Lets just say, when the battle, er, spar ended, Dragon had to found a new place for the Varia to live in. Now all that was left to do was to hunt, hunt for what, Tsuna didn't know.

As Tsuna walked, he noticed some shady looking person was following a woman. Unfortunately, the street was empty except for him, the person, and the woman. Then all of a sudden, the man dashed and put a white cloth over the woman's mouth and nose and she went limp.

Then the man hauled the woman over his shoulder and ran, Tsuna, who saw everything ran after the man, but apparently, the man had an accomplice as a smokescreen enveloped the whole street.

When the smoke cleared, the men and woman were gone, and because of the smokescreen, Tsuna couldn't smell them out.

"I sure hope that woman will be all right." Tsuna said.

"Unfortunately, not." Dragon said as he came from out of no where.

"Wah! Dragon, w-what-" Tsuna said before Dragon cut him off.

"Those were Estraneo's rats. That's what the word hunting meant, you were supposed to search for any of Estraneo's rats, but because you didn't get it, one more life will be lost today." Dragon said.

"B-but" At this Dragon sighed. "Are all the people being kidnapped dying?" Dragon nodded.

"Let's just go." Dragon said, and as they walked, Tsuna noticed that Dragon was acting different.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, the end of this chapter.

White Dragon- And the start of the arc.

Ryu- By now, I have dropped some clues about how to get certain personalities out of Dragon, and if you figured out her cues, then you can figure out what happens in the big scene.

Dragon- You should rename it.

Ryu- Ack, I unintentionally brought out you.

Dragon- And you unintentionally told the readers that my personality is connected to the scene.

Ryu- Er, I hoped you reader's got all what we were saying. (sweat drop) Oh, and I have uploaded an image of what Dragon looks like on my deviant art, feel free to look.


	21. The Raid

Ryu- Okay, here's another chapter for you.

White Dragon- How many chapters are there left?

Ryu- I don't know.

White Dragon- Yay- wait. What?

Ryu- Well, I can probable say maybe at most maybe five. There could be more, or there could be less.

White Dragon- Okay.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Well, that's the point, make him feel guilty so he'll do something.

**yuki-nekolin** – Well in this fic, he isn't a home tutor, and in a wolf's world, there are more than one caretakers. I'm basing it off of that, while trying to add Reborn's personality, and yes, you can do a fanart, I wouldn't mind.

**-xShiroi-chan – **(Blink, blink) Are my eyes deceiving me, or was I always reading your penname wrong. Er, anyway, good luck, oh wait, er, uh, I guess good luck for next test.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Well, her personalities is more of a clue of what will happen in future chapters, such as the big scene.

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX – **Well, here's the next update for you.

**Wind-master-redmoon – **I make my chapters vague to keep you guessing, but I will always explain and tie up loose ends.

* * *

**The Raid**

It had been a couple of days and Tsuna was doing better. So far just saying the name of his inner animal would let him gain his hyper form (as Dragon called it) as soon as the name left his lips. Tsuna's strength and combat skills were also far better than it was before.

Though some of Tsuna's training plan could not be done, the part having to do with Xanxus. Every time Tsuna and Xanxus fought, Xanxus was always less angry, to the point where he wouldn't only just say insulting words toward Tsuna, most of which Dragon thought were meaningless.

Though despite Xanxus' new "soft spot" for Tsuna, he was doing well, though he still needed rage to call his inner animal. Dragon decided to worry about hat later when spring came again.

The rest of the pack was also doing well, some of Tsuna's original pack members were now training with Xanxus' original pack members. According to Dragon's calculations, each of Tsuna's pack now at least fight three to one battles, which was good.

Though for Hibari, she wasn't quite sure, because every time she showed up in front of Hibari, or vice versa, Hibari would always attack her. Much to her confusion. Other than that, Hibari's skills were all vague to Dragon.

"Well, I think it's about time to start things." Black Dragon said as she jumped off from the building she was sitting on, startling most of the pedestrians when she landed gracefully on her two feet. Her cat ears and tail flowing in the wind as she walking.

Dragon sniffed at the air, her tail, ears, and eyes changing.

'Strange. Estraneo's rats don't seem to be around anywhere, yet their plans still seem to be going. How are they doing that?' Black Dragon thought as she took out some papers from her pocket and looked at them. They were reports on body sightings and disappearances in different countries.

'Oh well, I'll need to head to school now.' Black Dragon thought as she walked.

The trip to school was uneventful, so was attendance. Though, Dragon couldn't place it, but she sensed something bad was going to happen, and from the looks of Tsuna fidgeting, Dragon assumed he could sense something also.

Suddenly there was this loud piercing noise, everyone had to cover their ears to block it out. Then the windows shattered as cannisters were thrown in. After, the canisters began spewing out a gas that made almost everyone fall unconscious.

Mukuro, Tsuna, Dragon, and Hibari who had just run in were all unaffected. Deciding the chances of fighting the kidnappers, Dragon lay on the floor.

"Dragon what are you doing?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shh. Just play dead. You heard that whistle, if they use it again, we won't be able to counter." Black Dragon said.

Everyone else nodded, lied on the ground and close their eyes. Just when they did, they heard foot steps coming into the room.

"Heh. They're all out. Guess there aren't any worthy pack members." They heard one say.

"Oh well, more test subjects for us." They heard another say.

Just then another person came into the room.

"Guys, the other units have checked the other rooms, target 666 isn't in any one of them." The person said.

"Well would you look at that, she's right there."

"Are you an idiot, that's a guy!"

"No, it's her. She's a master at disguise."

They heard the people come closer. There was a stomping noise and a grunt. It was Dragon, who was no longer playing dead.

"Get her"

Then there was the sound of fists and blunt objects hitting flesh. At one point, Tsuna felt something wet fall on his face, though he ignored it. He also ignored the arms grabbing him roughly. After wards, he felt himself being thrown somewhere, but he didn't move an inch.

Tsuna only moved when he was finally thrown on a cold floor and could hear the foot steps walk away until he could no longer hear them. That was when he opened his eyes and sat up.

It was dark, but his wolf eyes allowed him to see. When Tsuna looked around, he saw that Mukuro and Hibari were no longer playing dead, and Dragon was no where in sight.

"Tsunayoshi, what's that on your face." Hibari said suddenly.

Remembering that something had fallen on his face before he was thrown here, Tsuna rubbed it his face. It was dry and brown, but Tsuna could recognize it as blood. Tsuna looked up.

"Where's Dragon?" Tsuna whispered.

"I don't know. I can't contact her." Mukuro said as he closed his eye for a moment.

"Well, there's no point in waiting here." Hibari said as he took out a tonfa (which made Tsuna think the people who kidnapped them were idiots for not taking away) turned it, and a spike popped out. After, Hibari proceeded in picking the lock on the cage, and successfully opened it. How he did it, Tsuna will never know.

Then Hibari walked out and opened Tsuna's cage door. When Tsuna walked out, Hibari put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and possessively gripped.

"Kufufu. How about letting me out." Mukuro said. Hibari stared at him.

"I don't think so." Hibari said.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as quietly as possible.

"No, it's all right." Mukuro said as he was suddenly beside Tsuna. Which caused a hushed yelp. "I used an illusion and made the guard think he locked the cage." Mukuro said.

"Let's just free the others." Tsuna the said, and the other two nodded.

Mukuro walked over to Chromes cage, Hibari walked over to Gokudera's, and Tsuna walked over to Yamamoto's cage. It was then Tsuna realized he had nothing to open the door with, but when he put his hand near his pocket, he felt something. He reached in and took out what looked to be mittens with the number twenty seven on them.

'What are these doing in my pockets!?' Tsuna yelled in his mind. Then something fell out of the mittens. It was a note, and part of it was stained in blood.

_Tsuna, since I didn't give you something yet, here they are. Now don't go yelling about not knowing what they are. I'll tell you. They're special gloves, well they're mittens also, but they turn into gloves. Just tell Spirit to help light them. You can keep wearing them even in wolf form. Made by Leon and me, or, designed by me and made by Leon. Either way, it's something. Use them wisely._

_-Dragon_

So Tsuna put the mittens on after reading the note. He whispered Spirit's name and soon the mittens changed into gloves and were engulfed in a warm orange flame, but what was unique was than when Tsuna had imaged claws for a second, the flame took the form of claws. So Tsuna got an idea.

Tsuna pointed his index finger toward the lock and imagined a key. It worked and Tsuna was able to open the cage. Then he began shaking Yamamoto.

"Hey, Yamamoto, wake up." Tsuna said. After a few minutes, Yamamoto woke up.

"Hey Tsuna. Um, what happened?" Yamamoto said.

"I'll explain later." Tsuna said as he went to open another cage. Yamamoto took this as a hint to help too. He used his sword to pick the lock, which Tsuna was surprised was not taken away.

When Tsuna was about to open he cage door of someone who was not in his pack, Mukuro stopped him.

"It's best not to get others involved." Mukuro said. Understanding, Tsuna nodded.

So all of Tsuna's pack member's were awakened. Though Gokudera had to be revived because he was knocked out by Hibari's kicking. Tsuna didn't ask why.

Soon, everyone was up and armed. Everyone of Tsuna's pack was here, including Lambo. Lambo merely said "Mama said to bring no-good Tsuna's lunch to you."

"Where's Dragon." Yamamoto said.

" I don't know, but we're going to find out." Tsuna said as they walked toward a door leading out of the room.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, that took a bit of my story board up.

Dragon- (Sign says "is currently not here")

Ryu- Oh yeah. Um, I pretty much skipped some stuff in my story board cause it was pointless.

Dragon-

Ryu- Wow, it sure is quiet. Oh, I know what to do. (Runs off)


	22. The Zodiac Family

Ryu- Okay, so I had some extra time to do another chapter.

White Dragon Cut-out – (Ryu imitating voice) Isn't that great!

Ryu- Maybe I can finish this month.

White Dragon cut-out – That would be good.

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX – **Here's and update.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Ping pon. That's correct.

**yuki-nekolin- **There will be more action.

-**xShiroi-chan – **Oh good, I thought I was going crazy. Oh, and about them not taking Tsuna and the others, you'll find out later.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Hopefully I can do well in this chapter too.

* * *

**The Zodiac Family**

As Tsuna's pack walked in the dark quite hallways, Tsuna sensed something up ahead. So he headed in that direction and his pack followed.

They soon reached a door, which was unlocked. How they knew, was because the door creaked open on its own. Despite the fact it looked brand new. So Tsuna's pack went in cautiously. Though when the last of Tsuna's pack had entered, the door slammed shut behind them and the lights turned on, revealing eleven people.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A white haired person said.

"It seems like there were worthy pack members after all." A blond haired person said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said.

"Well, the gas that was sprayed in your school only affects those with low level flames. Meaning any one with high level flames are not affected. High level flames means pack leaders." Someone else said.

"What do you want from us!" Gokudera shouted.

"You're just about to find out." The white haired person said as suddenly eleven doors opened and Tsuna's pack found themselves being separated and pushed through the doors by each of the eleven people.

Some were by themselves, and some were in pairs. Mukuro was with Chrome, Yamamoto with Squalo, Ken with Chikusa, Gokudera with Belphegor, Lambo with Levi, and the rest by themselves.

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was in a snowy plain, with the white haired person.

"Hello, let me introduce myself. My name is Byakuran. My last name, you don't need to know, and I am the tiger of the zodiac." He said. (1)

* * *

With Gokudera and Belphegor, they found themselves in a grassy field with one of the people.

"Hello nya. My name is Ki Tee nya. I am the cat of the zodiac." He said.

"The cat is not part of the zodiac." Gokudera said.

"DON'T REMIND ME NYA!" Ki Tee yelled. (2)

* * *

With Yamamoto and Squalo, they were in a jungle. One of the eleven was up in the trees.

"My name is AA Pe (pronounced like Ape)" He said.

"Huh, but you seem more like a monkey." Yamamoto said.

"Don't make fun of my name!" AA Pe yelled.

* * *

With Mukuro and Chrome, they were in a swamp like place. The water moved and Mukuro quickly pulled Chrome out of the way as venomous fangs met air.

"I ssssee you are quite quick. My name is Ssssna Ke. Snake of the zodiac." He ssssaid.

* * *

With Ken and Chikusa, they were in a sewer, much to Ken's dismay. They heard scratching and turned their heads. It was one of the eleven.

"Hi chu. My name is Rat Ta chu. Rat of the zodiac." He said.

"Why are you making mouse noises then?" Chikusa said.

"Don't make fun of me chu." Rat Ta said.

* * *

With Lambo and Levi, then were in what seemed like a desert. Lambo was crying really loudly. Levi was about to yell, but then he heard something, he turned his head to see a bull come his way. The bull missed when Levi jumped.

The bull stomped on the ground. "I am Bu Ru. Ox of the zodiac." He said.

With Mammon, he was in a wooded area, then there was a swish noise and a boar came his charging. Mammon quickly scaled the tree.

The boar snorted. "I am Bo Ru. Boar of the zodiac." He said. Mammon merely stared.

* * *

With Hibari, he was on a grassy plain, but he wasn't alone. The blond haired man was there.

"Yo, I'm Dino. Horse of the zodiac." Dino said. Hibari quickly changed into his wolf form and charged. "Hey, at least give me some time to talk." Dino said as he ran. (3)

In another room, it seemed a fight had already started as well, and it similar to the room before. The zodiac member was running who he thought was really terrifying, Xanxus.

'Ah! Why did I agree with Byakuran-sama!'

Before Tsuna's pack entered the room

"_Sho-chan, you take the big guy with scars." Byakuran said._

"_Eh, why?!" His answer was a soothing rub on his ears. "O-okay."_

Real Time

'Why does the dog have to be so weak near the ears!' He thought as he dodged the bullets. (4)

* * *

With Ryohei on a dry plain.

"Where is this place to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Hello." A voice said.

Ryohei turned around. "What is that cute bunny to the extreme!" He yelled.

"Hey, I am not-" He said before Ryohei cut him off.

"I must catch it to the extreme!" He shouted as he began to run, er, hop.

"Ha, you cannot catch Usagi, bunny of the ooof-" He said before Ryohei suddenly gave him an upper cut. (5)

* * *

In another room, the Ram of the zodiac was currently being molested, er, assaulted, um, was being praised by Lussuria. So he choose to run.

"Come back Ram Ze. You look so handsome and yummy!" Lussuria shouted.

"Urg. In all my life, I wanted to be called that, but not from a guy." Ram Ze said.

* * *

Back with Tsuna, the fight hadn't really started yet. Byakuran was just lazing around eating marshmallows.

"Want one." Byakuran said as he held up a marshmallow.

"Uh, no thanks." Tsuna said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Originally, the tiger was name Taiga, but I saw a video, I think it was a game commercial, where Byakuran's box animal is what seems to be a white tiger. So I changed the character.

2. The cat isn't really apart of the zodiac, but because it is related to the zodiac, I included it.

3. Don't worry, Dino is not evil, and I made him the horse cause when I hear Bucking Bronko, I think of horses.

4. Irie is very loyal, so I made him a dog.

5. Usagi means rabbit in Japanese.

Ryu- Well, it seems my odd names have come into place. Now, don't think I'm missing some, I have a reason for that. Of course, you probably already guessed Dragon is well, the dragon, but you don't know who the rooster is. There's also something special about the rooster also, I will turn it into a phoenix. So now guesses on who it is, is allowed.

Now you see why Dragon was captured, but that's only one of the reasons. So stay tuned. Oh, don't think I'll post tomorrow, I might not have time.


	23. Zodiac History

Ryu- I'm updating because well, it's a snow day! Though I don't think we need it because it isn't snowing hard, though the snow is pretty deep.

Any way, I forgot to add some stuff in the last chapter, but I guess I'll do it in this chapter, seeing Tsuna's pack and the Zodiac family will be fighting. That way, it would be easier guessing who Phoenix is.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **You're going to have to wait. The Zodiac Family isn't really a pack, so rules like that don't apply to them.

**XxXmaximuMrideRXxX**- Yes, marshmallows are good and fluffy.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Oh, I don't get to do that. No computers to use, and here's another update, three in a row.

**yuki-nekolin** – There are many variations. Ram is similar goat or sheep, and I am also Chinese. About the rat thing, it was mainly used for comedy, nothing else. Also, there are many versions of the cat and the zodiac, I only used one, so it maybe different.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Zodiac History**

Currently, some of Tsuna's pack members were already engaged in battle, while some were not, this included Tsuna himself.

"Uh, aren't you going to attack or something?" Tsuna said.

"There's no reason to. All the higher ups said to just intercept you guys, they said nothing about capturing or killing, or anything of that sort. Besides, I much rather watch fighting then do it myself." Byakuran said. Then he took out a marshmallow and began toasting it with a white flame.

"A celestial flame?" Tsuna said.

"Hm? Oh, you know about this. That's a surprise. Though not really, seeing as how you were friends with the previous head." Byakuran said as he ate the toasted marshmallow.

"Previous head?" Tsuna said.

"Yes. It's like a wolf pack's alpha, or a clan leader. Dragon was the previous head, but because of certain circumstances, I am the new head." Byakuran said.

"Was it because she gave her flames to someone?" Tsuna said.

"Oh no. She was supposed to do that, but she stopped." Byakuran said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said.

"Since we're a little short on time, I'll show you." Byakuran said, and then suddenly white flames surrounded them, but was not melting the snow. Then everything went black, the only thing Tsuna could see was the white flames and Byakuran. Suddenly, images began appearing.

_Dragon watched as a person lay twitching on the ground. Then suddenly black flames flared up from the body, engulfing it. Moments later, a fiery cat was hissing at her._

"_It seems like you weren't compatible at all. Don't worry, I'll end your misery before it escalates." Dragon said as she charged in her dragon form. Blood sprayed and Dragon as holding a white flame. "Sorry cat, I caused you pain as well. You've been corrupted." Dragon said as she engulfed the white flame with her own black flame._

The scene changed.

"_Dragon, as head of the Zodiac family, you must continue making new flames. You are the spark that starts the fire." A man said._

_Dragon, who was currently in human form scowled. "But every time I start a new fire and they can't control it, they die."_

"_Only if their not compatible. Look at you, you have two flames and the dragon spirit, those could have killed you." The man said._

"_Yes, the dragon spirit is violent, but I lived, and having two flames is strange when I'm supposed to have one, but it doesn't matter, other people's lives are worth more than mine. Seeing as how I don't know how I came into being." Dragon said._

"_Hey now, your mother-" The man said before being cut off._

"_Is just my guardian and the dog of the zodiac. Which reminds me, I must talk to her." Dragon said as she changed and walked off._

_The man clenched his fist. "I guess I'll have my mole get some flame." The man said as he walked off._

The scene changed again.

_Dragon was on a bed, her death bed. All the spirits of the zodiac were gathered around her. She gestured for the tiger spirit to come forward._

"_Tiger, I don't think I can be the head any longer. So you will be it. I know you don't like me, but as my last request please full fill it. Be the head, and find the phoenix." Dragon said, and her arm dropped, her eyes closed for the last time._

_The tiger merely stared, but if you looked closely, something fell from it's eyes._

The white flames disappeared and they were back in the snowy field.

"Dragon started quite a big fire, and she left an impossible request." Byakuran said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, she started all the hybrids, and she told the tiger spirit to find something that hasn't been seen since nearly four hundred years ago. Though because the zodiac family must full fill dying wills, no matter what the request. Because of that, I hate her very much." Byakuran said.

"Then why did you capture her?" Tsuna said.

"One, because we need the Dragon spirit, and two, I'm going to make her take back that request." Byakuran said.

"But won't that cause death and pain?" Tsuna said.

"Of course." Byakuran said as he gave a smile.

"Then I have to stop you." Tsuna said as he changed.

"Then I have no choice but to fight you. Shame too, you were so cute." Byakuran said as he changed into a large white tiger and charged.

In the room with Xanxus and Irie, Irie finally had enough time to turn into his dog form. Just in time too, because the bullets were headed his way. Irie increased his flames and melted the bullets.

'Phew, good thing I have the night flames, flame of defense.' Irie thought.

There was silence, then Xanxus began shooting again.

'But it doesn't if I can't attack the enemy!' Irie shouted in his mind.

With the battle between Hibari and Dino, Hibari was winning, mainly because Dino kept tripping over himself, despite the fact he was the graceful horse. Even in his horse form, he was still tripping. His color didn't help either, white just stood out.

The battle between the Ki Tee, Gokudera, and Belphegor had a definite winner. Tsuna's pack members were winning, and Ki Tee was running for his life.

"Gah, why does the cat not have a black or white flame nya!? Why does it have a gray flame nya!?" Ki Tee shouted as he dodged dynamites and knives.

Soon, Ki Tee was cornered, and the two were going in for the kill, figuratively of course.

'Grr, if I don't have a defense or attack, I 'll make some nya.' Ki Tee thought as he increased his flames. It began burning up everything it touched, so Gokudera and Belphegor had to move away. "Hah! I got you no-" Ki Tee said before he coughed up blood. "Gah, w-what's happening. What's this burning feeling." Ki Tee said as he collapsed and fell unconscious. The flames began eating away at his body, leaving only a cat skeleton.

"Ew, that's gross." Gokudera said.

"Ushishi. That peasant killed himself." Belphegor said.

Back with Tsuna and Byakuran, they already sustained some scratches and cuts. Then Byakuran suddenly stopped as a gray flame came his way.

"It seems he couldn't control his flame all the way, oh well, another can be found." Byakuran said and he put the gray flame away.

"How can you be so heartless." Tsuna said.

"You have to be, when you're the head." Byakuran said as he charged.

With Squalo and Yamamoto, Yamamoto decided he would never look at Squalo the same way again, not that he looked at Squalo at all.

"Grr, have a taste of my increased white flame!" AA Pe shouted. White flame erupted, both Squalo and Yamamoto thought they were toast, that is until AA Pe began screaming in pain as the flame ate away at him, leaving only a skeleton.

"Whoa, I will never look at monkeys the same way ever again." Yamamoto said.

"Since when do you look at monkeys runt." Squalo said.

_Idiots....._

With Ken and Chikusa, they were watching what seemed like a bonfire, except in reality, it was a rat body being eaten away by a black flame.

_The zodiac flames need compatibilities in mental strength..._

Mukuro held an unconscious Chrome in his arms as he watched the snake be eaten away by white flames.

_Physical strength...._

Lambo was crying as Levi yelled at him while the ox was eaten away by black flames. Deciding he couldn't take it any more, Lambo took out a bazooka out of his afro, much to the surprise of Levi, and shot himself. When the smoke cleared, there was an older person there.

"Wow, Dragon's bazooka worked." The person said. Levi just gawked.

_And most important of all......_

"Humph. Wasn't worth my time. I didn't even get paid." Mammon said as he watched the woods and body be eaten away by black flames.

_The spirit...._

"That is extremely cool. He just burst into black flames!" Ryohei shouted as he pumped his glove covered fists into the air.

_The Spirit of the person......_

"Aw, and he was such a hotty too." Lusurria said as he watched the white flames through his sunglasses.

_Must be able to dominate the zodiac spirit!_

The battle between Tsuna and Byakuran was halted, when seven flames came floating in.

"What, impossible!" Byakuran said.

"All those lives..." Tsuna said.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna.

"We'll finish this another day." Byakuran said, and then he ran toward a door that had suddenly opened.

The remaining zodiac members also fled when doors opened.

_The Zodiac spirits and flames are something not to be underestimated. If you cannot dominate the spirit with your own, the spirit will eat you, but if you have a strong spirit, the zodiac will respect you._

"Sir, it seems specimen 666's brain is still active." A scientist said.

"What, I thought we made her brain dead!" The person who seemed to be in charge yelled.

"Apparently not, there's activity going on in her brain." Another scientist said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Byakuran's coming back along with the remaining zodiac members. She'll be dead when Byakuran takes her zodiac spirit." The man said.

"Sir, what do you mean?" A scientist said.

"Are you stupid or something. We have been researching this all this time and you haven't noticed. When you take a person's main animal spirit out, you ultimately kill them." The man said.

"Oh, sorry sir."

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Yeah, I know. I've killed off most of the OC's, but it's not like everyone is liking them. Anyway, only the KHR characters are alive of course. Don't want to kill them.

Anyway, by now, it should be easy to see who phoenix is, I mean, all the clues point to that person. So yeah.


	24. Death

Ryu- Hey, I'm updating more than once this week.

White Dragon- _Why_

Ryu- Because I'm going to New York next... week... How are you talking to me?

White Dragon- _Uh, telephone._

Ryu- I think you mean telekinesis.

**XxXmaximuMrideRXxX - **Oh, yay, we have a cheerleader.

**wind-master-redmoon** – I wouldn't call it a fortress, more like a secret base, but if there the same, then it's fine.

**-Shioroi-chan – **Heres another chapter.

**yuki-nekolin** – If it had been Tsuna, then you would have known immediately, and if you haven't finished that fanart, I have a deviant art, the link is on my profile. You can use it as a base, or something, but if you want to do it how you see her, then it's fine.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **You'll see, and it will all come to you when you find out.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **You're right on the spot, and you'll have to wait to see if Dragon lives, or dies.

* * *

**Death**

Tsuna was currently running through the hallways, he didn't know his way around, but he could get Byakuran's scent. Which smelled surprisingly like flowers, and sweets.

While he was running, two blurs came rushing past, one black, and the other white. Tsuna had to stop to keep himself from spinning, but then he had to run again when Xanxus came charging his way.

"Out of my way runt, that mutt going to get some pay back." Xanxus said as he ran, he almost hit Tsuna, but suddenly Xanxus was on the ground, twitching.

"Don't even try to hurt Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as he lifted his tonfa to hit Xanxus.

"Ah, Hibari-san don't. We need to work together." Tsuna said.

"Fine, but the monkey will be bitten to death later." Hibari said.

"Hey! I'm no-oof!" Xanxus said as he was suddenly tackled.

When Tsuna looked closely, the person almost looked like Lambo, but that can't be possible. Lambo was five, not fifteen, but Tsuna was proven wrong, when there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Lambo replaced the older looking person.

'I'll ask later' Tsuna thought as his other pack members joined him.

So they began to the follow the scents of the zodiac members, but they really didn't need to because the hallway merged into one large hallway. So all they had to do was follow.

Soon, the end of the hallway was in sight, and as they got closer, the smell of rotting flesh and blood overwhelmed their senses. Tsuna's pack members covered their noses and mouth, the stench had been so strong, it was like they could taste it.

Xanxus' old group merely braved the stench. Tsuna assumed they were used to it. Soon, they reach the door. Tsuna could see dark blood stains on the door handles.

"Ugh, would it kill them to actually clean this place." Gokudera said.

"Actually it would. If they used water and improperly disposed of it, then the police might find it and use it as evidence." Mukuro said while fixing a makeshift bandage on Chrome's wrist, as she had been fumbling with it.

"Let's just go in, Dragon might need our help." Tsuna said as he put on his gloves, he didn't want to touch the blood, who knows where it came from.

When the doors were opened, the stench became stronger, by tenfold. Tears formed in Tsuna's eyes, both from the stench, and the thought that many lost their lives. Tsuna thought no more, he hardened his heart as best he could, and walked forward.

Tsuna looked forward, avoiding what lay to his sides. Possibly decaying bodies, whatever it was, he didn't want to find out. Though the room was dark, it was lit by a fiery glow. So Tsuna went to find the source, and was shocked at what he found.

Fires of different colors decorated the walls, and in the middle of it all, was Dragon. She was chained by her wrists and hung on a wooden post. He skin was severely cut on her arms, legs, face, and neck. Blood was trickling out of her mouth.

"Dragon!" Tsuna shouted as he made to run toward her, but a voice stopped him.

"Halt! You have no right to be in here." The owner of the voice walked out. It was a man in his late forties, he had gray hair, and what seemed like a scar, in the shape of a claw mark on his face.

"Well you have no right to do this to people." Yamamoto said.

"Of course I do. God created life so that it may die. People are born to die. Life's only meaning is death. So that is my right." The man said.

"No it's not. Life is to allow people to enjoy the world to it's fullest." Tsuna said.

"Hmph. As if your views matter. Byakuran!" The man said, then Byakuran came out of the shadows. "Remove the dragon spirit." He said.

"Fine, but first I want to talk to her." Byakuran said.

"Just do it. Your needs or wishes don't matter. Your existence is to me only." The man said. Byakuran growled.

"Lives aren't owned by anyone." Everyone turned their heads in time to see Dragon open her eyes, they saw piercing golden eyes. "It's true that after life is death, but sometimes there's life again." Dragon said.

"Byakuran!" The man shouted. Byakuran was about to protest.

"Just so you know, Byakuran. Once a dying will is given, it cannot be taken back. Not even by the giver. Dying wills are absolute." Dragon said.

Byakuran roared and plunged his clawed hand into Dragon's chest. Dragon coughed up blood. The chains broke, dropping her to the ground as Byakuran retracted his hand, a black flame in his hand. The marks on Dragon's arms disappeared. (1)

"Excellent. The dragon spirit is finally mine. Immortality is mine. Death is no longer my master." The man said as he snatched the flame from Byakuran hand.

"Now what?" Byakuran said.

"Now, you die." The man said as he slammed the flame to his chest, the flame disappeared. Moments later, a black dragon replaced him. The dragon slashed at Byakuran, causing him to go flying back. "HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S MINE. IT'S FINALLY MINE. DEATH NO LONGER RULES ME!" The dragon shouted.

"Byakuran-sama!" Irie shouted as he appeared from no where.

"Why did you do that, we were loyal to you." Dine said as he appeared also.

"Hmph, dead men have no rights." The dragon said as it blew black flames. Everyone had to dodge.

"Spirit." Tsuna whispered, and soon his form changed. Anyone who could also change followed after. Everyone else took out their weapons.

"Fools. You can't kill what is immortal." The dragon said as it lashed at them.

Tsuna crouched and then lunged. He sank his fangs as far as he could into the dragon's hide, but it was too rough, so the dragon flung him back. Blades didn't work either, and being a dragon, it's hide was very resistant to high temperatures of heat.

It seemed this battle was already lost, but then a fireball came flying and hitting the dragon. Successfully knocking it down. Then there was a loud screeching noise, similar to that of a hawk. Suddenly, a white fiery bird was now attacking the dragon.

"The phoenix." Byakuran suddenly said.

"How dare you attack an immortal!" The dragon shouted as it lashed out.

The phoenix dodged and flew backwards. "Dragons aren't immortal, they just age slower than humans." It said.

'That voice sounds familiar.' Tsuna thought.

"Then tell me why aren't I hurt, or dead yet." The dragon said. The phoenix stayed quite. "Hah, see I am-" The dragon said before being cut off.

"I'm am surprised you are alive, but you won't be for long. The flame is currently eating away at your insides, while healing the outside of you body." The form of the phoenix began changing. "In a couple of minutes, you will lose control when the flame has no more to eat." The phoenix changed into, Dragon!

"Dragon, you're alive!" Tsuna shouted.

Dragon gave a sad smile. "Not for long. The phoenix isn't my main flame. I'll die when I remove the dragon spirit." Dragon said.

"Hah. Even the mighty fall." The dragon said.

"You know, you shouldn't say that. Mr mighty dragon." Dragon said.

"I won't die, I am immor-" The dragon said before Dragon quickly changed into her phoenix form and plunged her talons into it's chest.

"The dragon and phoenix are nearly always seen together. The phoenix is able to quell the dragon's rage. The dragon is the king, and the phoenix is the queen." Dragon said as she pulled out, a white flame in her talons. "Even kings can be corrupted." Dragon said as she absorbed the white flame.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The dragon turned back into a man, and the man turned into ashes.

Dragon turned back to her human form and fell. Everyone rushed to her side, including the remaining zodiac members.

"Dragon." Tsuna said as he turned back into his human form.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Death is no longer the only meaning for life." Dragon said. Then she turned her head at Byakuran. "At least you found the phoenix." Dragon said.

"Who's not going to be a live anymore." Byakuran said.

Dragon gave a half hearted chuckle. "I only said to find the phoenix." Dragon said.

"But-

"Would you please release the flames. They need to be free." Dragon said. Byakuran nodded. Dragon turned her head toward Tsuna. "And don't forget to free all the prisoners." Dragon paused. "At least this death is better than the rest." Dragon said.

"Which is why being reincarnated is bad." Mukuro said.

"Which is why your a hypocrite. Oh well, it doesn't matter. This...is...nice...." Dragon said as her eyes began to close. After, her body turned to ash.

"Dragon. Dragon. Dragon!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna yelled as his voice echoed in the hallways.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Refer back to chapter 13.

Ryu- Wow. The most detailed I've done.

Dragon- (On the tomb stone says- here lies Dragon, the dragon of the zodiac)

Ryu- Well, there will be at least two more chapters.


	25. Rebirth

Ryu- Wow, no has seemed to notice, well, except for one person. Well, maybe more, it's just I don't know.

Unknown- Whys it so dark in here? It's so cold.

Ryu- Ignore that person.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **Wow, right again.

**wind-master-redmoon** – I might do that, but then a sequel would become an option.

**yuki-nekolin** - If you're talking about suspense, then I need to work on it. I'm really bad at that stuff. Hence the lame battle scenes, oh, and you have at least one week, unless I don't update next week.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Oh, I'm not taking a plane, I'm taking a bus, which is much worse because I get car sick. I don't get plane sick, er, I mean air sick.

* * *

**Rebirth**

It had been a couple weeks after the incident, and school had been closed for the safety of the students, though Tsuna didn't care, he was still in shock of Dragon's death.

The doorbell rung, Tsuna sighed and went to get it. It was Hibari. Tsuna, who didn't want Hibari worried, gave a smile.

"H-hey Hibari-san. What brings you here?" Tsuna said.

"School is opening again. I came to get you." Hibari said.

"Oh, then let me get ready. Um, you can come in." Tsuna said as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Hibari walked in, but did not go any further, he just waited. It was then Nana came walking by.

"Oh, who might you be?" Nana said.

"Hibari Kyoya." He said.

"Oh, you must be Tsuna's mate." Nana said as she walked up to Hibari. Then she took his hand in hers. "Please take good care of Tsuna." Nana Said. A small blush formed over Hibari's face, but he was able to nod. It was then Tsuna came down.

"Okay mom, I'm going to school." Tsuna said.

"Okay. Oh, and have a safe relationship." Nana said as she walked into the living room.

"W-what!!?" Tsuna said as he stuttered.

"Come on, lets go." Hibari said as he took hold of Tsuna's hand.

So Tsuna and Hibari began walking to school. On the way, they met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Though it didn't seem like a normal walk to school, maybe because something was missing, but Tsuna didn't say anything, no one really said anything. The sounds of nature were the only things heard.

Soon they reached school, and they went separate ways. Hibari went to scout the school grounds to check for and rule breaking, and Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera went to homeroom.

Tsuna went to his desk and didn't really talk to anyone.

"Te-" Gokudera said before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yamamoto shaking his head. Gokudera understood and sat down.

Tsuna would have kept to himself the entire homeroom period, but that was stopped when a pair of mismatched eyes suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Hiii! Mukuro!" Tsuna shrieked as he almost fell out of his chair.

"What the heck are you doing bastard!" Gokudera shouted. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the room.

"Kufufu. I was just wondering why Tsunayoshi looked so down." Mukuro said.

"Keh. He's probably sad because Dragon d-" Was all Ken said before two hands slapped over his mouth. One from Chikusa, and the other from Chrome.

Tsuna looked down at the ground. "Yeah, that's it." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. What would happen if I were to say she isn't gone." Mukuro said.

"What?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

Mukuro gave another chuckle and took something out of his pocket. It was a egg, with designs on it. On it, was a black dragon embracing a white bird, phoenix maybe. The rest of the egg was colored very beautifully, it was like a diamond, and the light made rainbows in it.

"What the heck is that." Gokudera said.

"Kufufu. Tsunayoshi. Have you ever heard of and phoenix legends. In most of them, the phoenix dies in a great show of flames, and from it's ashes, the phoenix is reborn." Mukuro said.

"W-what..." Tsuna said.

"Yes, this is Dragon. She's just in a dormant state right now. Been like this since the incident." Mukuro said as he started spinning the egg on his finger.

"Where did you find it?" Yamamoto asked.

"From Dragon's ashes of course." Mukuro said as he kept spinning the egg.

"I wonder when it will hatch." Tsuna said as he gave a real smile.

"Who knows." Mukuro said.

Then one moment, the egg was there. Then everyone blinked, and the egg was gone. It was silent for a few moments, then...

"Ah! Where did it go?" Tsuna said. Everyone began looking, but they stopped when someone made themselves known.

"Oh, what a pretty egg." When everyone turned, they saw Irie, Dino, and Byakuran, who was holding the egg.

"I suggest you give that back." Mukuro said as his eye twitched.

"Hm, I don't think so. Since Dragon is part of the Zodiac Family, we have custody over this egg." Byakuran said.

Mukuro's eye twitched again. "Ken, Chikusa, Chrome." Mukuro said.

"Understood." They all said at the same time. Then they charged, being lead by Mukuro. The two separate groups began fighting for the egg. Which kept changing sides.

Then someone dropped it and it began rolling away. The fighting stopped, then everyone darted for the egg. Of course not everyone could fit through the door at once, so there was pushing and shoving, but finally they were able to get through and chase after the egg.

"Ah! guys, don't destroy the school." Tsuna said as he chased after them.

"Tenth! Wait for me!" Gokudera said as he ran after Tsuna, Yamamoto followed also.

The chase happened on one side of the school, and then went to the other side of the school. Tsuna was surprised Hibari didn't hear about this, but this was good, at least no one will be bitten to death, for now.

Eventually, the egg plopped into a bucket of boiling water. No one bothered to think where it came from, they just chased after it. Finally, Mukuro and Byakuran were first. They both reached for the egg when... BAM!

The two were given an upper cut. When everyone looked, they saw Dragon, but that's not what shocked them.

It was the lack of clothing Dragon had on. All she was wearing was what seemed like a shroud of silk.

"Ugh, what the heck were you guys doing. It was like you threw me off a cliff." Black Dragon said. When Dragon got no response, she looked up. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera were looking away. Mukuro's and Byakuran's subordinates were also looking away. Mukuro, Byakuran and Xanxus (no one knew when he got there), were all having slight nose bleeds. "What?" Black Dragon asked.

"Nice silk." Byakuran said. Dragon looked down at herself.

"EEK!" White Dragon shrieked as she ran behind a bush.

"Uh, I think we should get her some clothes." Tsuna said.

"No need." Everyone looked and saw Hibari. "I was expecting this." Hibari said as he threw Dragon a bag. When she opened it, it was a female Namimori uniform, along with some, ladies undergarments.

"Ah hahaha. Thanks." White Dragon said as she ran toward the locker rooms.

A little later, during lunch, most of Tsuna's pack was up on the roof. Dragon was still red from embarrassment.

"Kufufu. That sure was an interesting sight." Mukuro said.

"You shouldn't be saying anything. I've been hearing you all week long." White Dragon said.

"What?" Mukuro said.

"Like, you were going to -bleep- Tsuna, and then -bleep- him. After you said -bleep bleep bleep bleep-. Oh, then last week you said you were going to suck on Tsuna's pe-" White Dragon said before Mukuro slapped a hand over Dragon's mouth. Mukuro cast a wary glance at Hibari. Hibari looked like he wanted blood. So Mukuro ran as Hibari chased him.

"Uh, let's eat." Tsuna said, and everyone agreed.

Dragon didn't eat, she stared at Irie, Dino, and Byakuran. "Hey, do you guys still want to be Zodiac members?" Dragon said.

"Well, not really. It's kind of stressful." Irie said.

"I agree, it's hard to maintain control." Dino said.

"Well, I can remove them." Black Dragon said.

"What doesn't that cause death!?" Irie said.

"Only if certain conditions are made. Let me see." Black Dragon said as she began lifting Irie's shirt and moving his hands across his skin.

"A-ah! W-what're you doing!" Irie said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back down.

"I'm checking to see if you have a mark. You don't. The mark tells me if you are fully bonded with your spirit or not." Black Dragon said.

"Like these?" Byakuran said as he lifted the back of Dragon's shirt, which revealed two phoenix shaped marks.

"Yes, tho- Ah! Quit that!" White Dragon shouted as she slapped Byakuran's hands away.

"And these?" Byakuran said as he held Dragon's arms up, which had one dragon shaped mark on each.

"Stop doing that!" White Dragon shouted.

"Well, I've never noticed a mark me before, so I think it's fine." Dino said.

"How are you supposed to remove the spirit and flame?" Irie asked.

"Like so." White Dragon said as he shoved her hand into Irie's chest, yet it just phased through. Then she pulled out the flame/spirit and dissipated it.

"That was really different than how I did it." Byakuran said.

"Of course, you did it the physical way." White Dragon said as she did the same thing to Dino. "Okay,time for you." White Dragon said as she moved her hand, but Byakuran dodged. Dragon tried again. "Quit moving around!" Dragon shouted as she began chasing Byakuran.

"Nope, don't think so." Byakuran said as he ran down the roof stairs. Dragon followed after.

"Uh, this sure was eventful." Yamamoto said.

"Agreed." Gokudera said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, I think one more chapter to go, and there will be a great time skip.

Dragon- (Is currently destroying the tombstone)

Ryu- If you didn't know, it was Dragon talking in the beginning.

White Dragon- There, all done.

Ryu- If you haven't noticed what triggers Dragon's personalities, I'll tell you.

White- Anything happy, funny, sweet, or nice.

Black- Anything serious, salty, anger, or bad.

Dragon- Death

Ryu- Anyway, I have done another fanart. A fluffy scene of Tsuna and Hibari wolf form. It also shows what Tsuna's collar looks like. I also did a pic of the egg, so just go onto mu profile for my deviant art link and see them.


	26. Mat,er, Spring Season

Ryu- Hello, I'm back.

White Dragon- How was the trip?

Ryu- Was fun, and tiring.

White Dragon- Did you take any pictures?

Ryu- Yes, oh, and speaking of pictures, I drew a fanart, I will post it some time after this fiction. It's still an animal drawing, but you can probably tell who the animals are.

**wind-master-redmoon – **Yeah, it's some of the reasons I added them.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **You are so right, though not sure if I should make a 100Dragon pairing, I mean I did say she wasn't going to have any pairings, oh, but I didn't expect Byakuran to be in this fiction... Okay, that settles it, you are completely right, and possibly a psychic.

**-xShiroi-chan - **Anybody can be cute when they blush, and car sickness doesn't get to me unless I'm awake, which I'm not most of the time.

**yuki-nekolin** - Well, if you're ever "reborn", clothes don't come with the package. That goes for Dragon, and Tsuna also.

* * *

**Mat- Er, Spring Season**

The whole school year had flown by so quickly. Now Tsuna and the rest of his pack, excluding Hibari, the Varia, and Dino, were becoming second years.

So Tsuna had gotten ready, ate what was left of his breakfast, and outside waiting for him was Hibari. Tsuna had gotten used to Hibari waiting for him not. So now the two began to walk to school, on the way there, they met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Gokudera still hated Hibari and was about to shout a string of curse words, but Yamamoto stopped him. When Tsuna had seen the two together like that, he had given his blessings, much to Gokudera's horror. The response was "Tenth! I-it's nothing like that!"

Other than that, the walk was quiet, that is until a faint screaming that was getting louder was heard.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A blur flew right past Tsuna, knocking him over. The blur stopped screaming and helped Tsuna. "Sorry." White Dragon said, and before Tsuna could say anything, Dragon went on screaming again as she ran. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"I wonder what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, but then his question was answered when a white tiger jumped clear over them and chased after Dragon. "Ah, it's Byakuran." Yamamoto said.

"If she had just removed the spirit before the end of the day on her rebirth, this wouldn't have happened." Hibari said.

"Well, it can't be helped." Tsuna said, and they continued walking on.

Soon, they had reached the school and then went to there homeroom after. Surprising, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Irie were all in the same room.

Tsuna wasn't sure about Mukuro and his group, because after Hibari had caught Mukuro and Chrome doing unsanitary things, as Hibari put it, the group had disappeared for nine months, then they came in sometimes, either Mukuro by himself, or Chrome with Ken and Chikusa.

Tsuna didn't think they did anything unsanitary, he thought he smelled something very sweet that day.

Finally, the attendance was taken and Tsuna could see the rest of the class. Kyoko seemed to be apart of this homeroom as well, and by the looks on Dragon's face, she did not want to be in the same room as Byakuran.

Soon, the bell rung and Dragon was out of there in a dash, with Byakuran at her heels.

The school day went on without any problems, but Tsuna suddenly began to feel very hot, and when he felt hotter, he began to notice that more people, girls and boys alike, were beginning to stare, then finally, when lunch came, Tsuna asked Gokudera.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Tsuna said.

"No. How can there be anything wrong with the Tenth. You're our pack leader!" Gokudera said with enthusiasm.

"But everyone keeps staring at me, and I'm beginning to feel very hot." Tsuna said.

"I think I know the answer." Black Dragon said as she popped out from behind the Sakura tree they were sitting at. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, please get a whiff of Tsuna." Black Dragon said. The two complied.

"Hm, Tsuna smells kind of, sweet. Kind of like you Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he gave a smile.

"The Tenth doesn't smell sweet, he smell- Hey! What do you mean by that!" Gokudera said.

"Okay, so my suspicions are confirmed." Black Dragon said. "You" White Dragon said as she pointed. "Are in heat." White Dragon said. Tsuna's jaw dropped. "And so is Gokudera." White Dragon added.

The two began to stutter.

"That's great, no wonder you smelled so nice." Yamamoto said as he hugged Gokudera and inhaled his scent.

"Ah! Baseball-freak, cut that out. Wait, how can I be in heat, I'm a guy! No wait, why is Tenth also in heat!" Gokudera said.

"Simple, both your spirits are g- AAAAAHHHHH!!!" White Dragon said before she saw Byakuran running her way.

"Well, at least we know why everyone is looking at you." Yamamoto said.

"They all want my virginity!" Tsuna said as he began running.

Let's just say, the rest of the school day wasn't very pleasant. The next day, the morning routine was the same, but when they got to school, everyone, and mostly all the students (and staff) were waiting at the front gates. Hibari scowled.

"Why is there a crowd in front of my school?" Hibari said.

"Because, they're participating in the 'Win Tsuna's Virginity Contest'." White Dragon said as she popped up.

"What, y-you can't do that." Tsuna said.

"Yes I can, when you're in heat, your body temperature can reach over 100 degrees, so it's best to mate now." White Dragon said. (1)

"Hm, then I shall participate as well." Hibari said as he gave a very serious glare, which scared off half of the contestants.

"Hey, where's Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Tsuna said.

"Oh, I flew them, I mean they flew to Mount Fuji." White Dragon said.

"Kufufu, you don't want any obstacles, do you."

Tsuna turned and saw Mukuro, Ken Chikusa, and Chrome, who seemed to be holding a black puppy with purple spots in the shape of a heart and pineapple on its belly.

"Of course, oh, and is that Murasaki?" White Dragon said as she walked closer. (2)

"Yes." Mukuro said.

"Murasaki?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, our pup." Mukuro said.

"Y-you mean you, and her, and then she got pregnant!?" Tsuna said. Mukuro just laughed and Chrome blushed.

"Well, since you already have a mate, you can't participate. So now let's begin the contest!" White Dragon said, and everyone ran to start.

"Contest race!" Hibird said as he flew over. (3)

Dragon was currently flying in her Dragon form, and Tsuna was sitting on her back.

"Where's the finish line?" Tsuna said.

"Oh, there is no finish line. The contest is to chase you." White Dragon said as she laughed evilly, then she dropped Tsuna on the ground when she dived and flipped.

"Go!" Hibird said.

And all hell broke loose as everyone ran. Tsuna saw Irie, which surprised Tsuna, but what shocked him more was that Xanxus was apart of all of this.

"Anything goes. You may knock out the other contestants if you like." White Dragon said.

And so Irie dived for cover, Xanxus began shoot (paint balls), and Hibari took out his tonfas. The beating and fighting began, though Tsuna didn't want this, he ran to hide.

So Tsuna began running from place to place to hide, and soon it was lunch time, and the fighting was still going on. A fight had broke out at his old hiding spot, so he ran to the bushes and dived in, only to bump into someone.

When Tsuna looked, he saw Dragon, who freaked before she saw Tsuna.

"Oh, I thought you were Byakuran." White Dragon said.

"Do you know why he's chasing you." Tsuna said.

"How should I know. His mind is something I cannot comprehend." White Dragon said.

"Maybe it has some to do with the Zodiac." Tsuna said.

"Hm, the rules state that members must mate within the family. The reason is to have a strong family and to prevent problems. That's understandable. Okay, uh, then theres a precaution, uh, members are only able to smell those in heat in the Zodiac...family... Oh no don't tell me.." White Dragon said.

"Yup, you're in heat." Byakuran said as he suddenly appeared. Dragon shrieked and tried to get away, but it seems Byakuran figured out Dragon's escape pattern. He grabbed Dragon and threw her over his shoulder.

"Too bad, you were so cute Tsuna." Byakuran said as he walked away.

After that, Tsuna decided to find another place to hide. Soon, it was sunset, and the fighting was still going on. Tsuna decided to go home, but when he tried to leave, a group of seniors circled him. Tsuna didn't like where this was going.

"Haha, that snake did say anything goes." A senior said as they all charged, Tsuna ran, but was grabbed. Thinking he was caught, Tsuna closed his eyes and waited, only to hear the sound of something blunt hitting flesh, and the smell of blood invade his smell.

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Hibari, who was walking toward him. Before he could say anything, Hibari picked him up bridal style.

"If you ever try to touch him again, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he carried Tsuna to the reception room.

There, he put Tsuna on the couch and began to kiss him. Tsuna was startled, but he began to moan as Hibari slid his hand under Tsuna's shirt.

Before anymore could be done...

"You're such a hypocrite."

"Must you keep saying that to everyone." Hibari said as he stopped and turned his head to the door, where Byakuran and Dragon were standing, er, where Byakuran, holding Dragon bridal style, was standing.

"I do when you said that intercourse was unsanitary." White Dragon said.

"That's only when it's not Spring. Mukuro had the nerve to make that girl go into heat by using his illusions and then taking her." Hibari said.

Dragon was about to say something but Byakuran cut her off. "So you mean I can take her?" Byakuran said. Then Dragon began squirming.

"Only just this once." Hibari said.

"Yay!" Byakuran said as he began walking away, but Dragon grabbed at the door frame, so Byakuran had to pull.

"N-no. I can't accept this. Uh, dragons and tigers don't go together!" White Dragon said as she held on tightly.

"But you have the phoenix in you." Byakuran said as he pried her hands off.

"They don't get along that well." White Dragon said as she struggled.

"Oh well." Byakuran said as he closed the door.

There was a little more yelling, then silence. "Well, where were we?" Hibari said as he turned his attention back to Tsuna.

Mt Fuji

A family was having a nice hike when the child spoke.

"Mommy, daddy. Look. Those two are wrestling." The child said.

The mom and dad looked at each other. "Honey, why don't you go on a head." The mom said.

"Okay." The child said.

"Aw, don't you just love young love." The mom said as she watched the silver haired boy and black haired boy have intercourse.

"It's so fresh." The dad said.

The Varia Headquarters

Xanxus walked back very tired and slightly sad, if he can be sad, when he suddenly heard voices, but most important of all, smelled something sweet.

"Aw, why won't you go out with me." Dino said.

"Because I don't want to!" Squalo shouted.

"Aw come on." Dino said as he grabbed hold of Squalo's sleeve, only to be punched away. When he recovered, he saw Xanxus lugging Squalo over his shoulder.

"He's mine!" Xanxus shouted as he ran to his room with Squalo.

"Ushishishi. So that's why he has long hair." Belphegor said.

"Ah, true love." Lissuria said.

An Airport

"Hm, well at least Tsuna's pack will be kept strong." Reborn said.

"I really wanted to see him before he became an adult." Timiteo siad.

Iemitsu was tearing up. "My boy has finally become a man." He said.

-THE END, MAYBE-

* * *

1. Heat doesn't deal with real extreme temperatures.

2. Means purple.

3. Finally had a place to put him.

Ryu- Wow, I just noticed it became spring yesterday, great timing.

Door sign- Do not disturb.

Ryu- Okay, uh, I might do an extra lemon chapter, **maybe**, it depends if you guys want one. Other than that, this fiction is done.


	27. Warning, mature content

Ryu- Okay, this is officially the last chapter. (picks up lemons, and one lime)

White Dragon- What's with the lemons, and lime?

Ryu- (Hands lemon to Dragon)

White Dragon- Why's it say 100Dra-, oh you have got to be kidding me.

Byakuran- Fortunately, she's not kidding. (Grabs Dragon)

White Dragon- I'll get you for this!

Ryu- How can you, this is the end of the story. Oh, and because this chapter is the only mature chapter, I've left notes instead of moving it to mature section.

**HikariNoTenshi-San – **There's something at the end that might please you.

**-xShiroi-chan** – Yes, sleeping does wonders, and I'm glad you liked this.

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX – **Haha, well here's some lemon.

**SekhmetDaCat-** Well, here's a nice extra.

**yuki-nekolin** – Here's the extra, and yes you may use the "heat".

**Note, this chapter contains mature content. You can read it if you want, but it's at your own risk. I will say again, this is M-Rated, so proceed with caution.  
**

8059

"That bitch! I'm so gonna kill her when we get back, if we get back." Gokudera said. (1)

"Well, at least she brought us somewhere nice." Yamamoto said as he gestured to the scenery.

"I don't care about this scenery, all I want to do is protect te-" Was all Gokudera said before he tripped on a tree root.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he grabbed Gokudera's arm, only to be pulled down also. The two went tumbling down a couple feet until they stopped.

The position they were in, was very suggestive. Gokudera was under Yamamoto, who had his knee very close to the forbidden zone. The two were silent, until Yamamoto spoke.

"You smell very sweet." Yamamoto said.

"What the heck are you- muph!" Gokudera said before Yamamoto kissed him. The kiss was neither harsh nor rough. In fact Gokudera liked it, until he felt a tugging at his jeans.

"B-baseball freak! W-what're you doing!" Gokudera said after he broke free from the kiss.

"Your body feels hot, so I'm just going to cool it down." Yamamoto said.

"Of course it's hot, I'm in he- Wait, you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do!" Gokudera said, and his answer was his length being taken out and being rubbed.

"S-s-sto-" Was all that came out before Yamamoto kissed him again. Gokudera was lost up in all of this. The kiss and the feeling, down there were too much. Suddenly, the kiss stopped, and then there was slight pain in his rear.

Gokudera looked and saw that Yamamoto had insert a finger into him. Gokudera didn't say anything, because it was starting to feel good. It didn't occur to Gokudera that his pants were off.

After a while, the number of fingers increased to three, then they were taken out, only to be replaced by something bigger.

Gokudera didn't care about anything other than getting the climax. So Yamamoto was allowed to thrust in and out, while also pumping Gokudera length.

Soon the two were in rhythm, Gokudera moved with Yamamoto as he thrusted, then, they both climaxed. The two panted as their perspiration dripped off their bodies.

"Hey, wanna go another round?" Yamamoto said.

"I don't have as much stamina as you." Gokudera said as he panted.

XS (2)

"Vooiiii. What the he-" Squalo said before Xanxus kissed him very roughly. After they broke the kiss.

"Just shut up and enjoy." Xanxus said.

Again, they kissed again. Xanxus slipped his hand under Squalo's shirt and began to feel around, causing a slight moan to escape.

Xanxus moved his other hand to Squalo's pants, but before anymore could be done, the door slammed open.

"Hey, who said you could have him!" Dino shouted.

Xanxus growled. "Squalo is my subordinate, so he's mine!"

The next thing that happened was a fight that destroyed almost everything. Xanxus was the main culprit in that.

6996

Chrome had just finished putting Murasaki to bed as she walked to her, her and Mukuro's bedroom. Mukuro was on the bed reading a book, but he stopped when he saw Chrome.

"Oya, is Murasaki finally asleep?" Mukuro said as Chrome climbed onto the bed with Mukuro.

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chrome said as Mukuro pulled her closer to himself.

"Would you like to make love?" Mukuro said as he placed a soft kiss on Chrome's cheek.

"I'm tired." Chrome said as her eyes began drooping.

"Kufufu. That's all right, you can have a repeat." Mukuro said as his red eye changed to the number 1, as Chrome fell asleep.

_During the whole school day, Chrome swore she kept seeing flowers and blooming Sakura trees, but she brushed it off as her imagination. There was also the fact that her body was beginning to feel incredibly hot. It was then when lunch came that Mukuro approached her._

"_Are you feeling alright, Chrome?" Mukuro said._

"_I don't know, I'm feeling kind of hot." Chrome said._

_Mukuro walked up to Chrome and placed his lips on her forehead. "You're a bit warm." Mukuro paused. "But I can fix that, if you trust me." Mukuro said._

"_I'll always trust you Mukuro-sama." Chrome said._

"_Then let us go somewhere quiet." Mukuro said as he took Chrome's hand and led her outside to a tool shed. After he opened the door, it was surprisingly clean, but it looked like someone had cleaned it recently._

_Mukuro took off his jacket and put it on the floor, then he lay Chrome on it. Before Chrome could ask what he was going to do, Mukuro kissed Chrome. Mukuro prodded at Chrome's lips with his tongue, and Chrome allowed him entrance._

_So Mukuro took the chance to explore Chrome's mouth with his tongue. All the while, his hand moved to under Chrome's shirt and began moving in a circular motion. Chrome moaned._

"_Kufufu. Chrome, hold your arms up." Mukuro said. Chrome obeyed, and Mukuro swiftly removed Chrome's shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Chrome turned her head away, blushing. Mukuro laughed again. "Well, let's get you cooled down." Mukuro said as he successfully removed Chromes skirt and panties in one tug._

_Now Chrome was really red. Then Mukuro unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. After he pulled them off. "Kufufu. No need to be embarrassed." Mukuro said as he positioned his length at Chrome's entrance. It was then Chrome met Mukuro's eyes, she nodded._

_So Mukuro entered her and Chrome took a sharp intake of breath. To lessen the pain, Mukuro began to kiss, suck, and massage Chrome while thrusting in and out of Chrome. Finally, with one last thrust, Mukuro released his seed in Chrome._

1827

Hibari pulled Tsuna's shirt off and then began working on Tsuna's nipples. Tsuna began moaning, which made Hibari smirk.

"Sensitive, I see." Hibari said as he kissed Tsuna, letting his tongue ravage Tsuna's mouth. Then he began moving his mouth down, down Tsuna's neck while kissing and sucking, then down Tsuna's chest and stomach, finally reaching his goal.

Hibari unbuckled the pants and pulled them off. Tsuna gasped at the sudden sensation of his length meeting the air.

Hibari smirked. "You're already hard." Hibari said. "Well, that will change." Hibari said as he took Tsuna in. Tsuna gasped as his manhood was engulfed by Hibari. Hibari began moving up and done, and just as Tsuna was near the edge, Hibari stopped, but then turned Tsuna onto his stomach.

Then Tsuna felt something invade his entrance, he looked and saw that Hibari was licking, there, and the next thing Tsuna knew, Hibari had discarded of his own pants and entered Tsuna. As he thrusted, Hibari also began pumping Tsuna's length.

As the two got near the edge, Tsuna released his seed and Hibari after. Hibari took himself out and repositioned himself and Tsuna, so that he was cradling Tsuna in his arms.

100Dragon

Byakuran moved so fast that Dragon didn't know where she was until Byakuran had suddenly stopped and threw Dragon onto, a bed, and before Dragon could get away, Byakuran had pinned her to the bed.

"Hey, let me go!" White Dragon said as she struggled.

"If I did that, you would get away, or more like disappear from my sight." Byakuran said.

"What do you mean by that?" White Dragon said as she stopped struggling.

"We're somewhere under the school, and I made this place like a maze, so it'd take a while, even for you." Byakuran said as he leaned down and began sucking on Dragon's neck.

"A-ah! T-this is rape!" White Dragon said between gasps.

"Well after this, it won't be considered rape, and you'll be wanting more." Byakuran said as he ripped at Dragon's clothing, revealing a plain white bra. "Hm, this bores me. I have a better idea." Byakuran said as he removed the bra.

Dragon squirmed as Byakuran took one nipple into his mouth, and the other between his fingers. After finishing with Dragon's nipples, he moved back to her neck. He began to suck and nip, and then he bit Dragon's neck, that he drew a little blood.

"A-ah, s-stop..." White Dragon said as Byakuran licked the blood away. When the blood had been lick away, a mark in the shape of what looked like a tiger was left.

"Now that that's done, lets move to something bigger." Byakuran said as he ripped Dragon's skirt and panties off.

And before Dragon had anytime to say anything, Byakuran had discarded of his pants and plunged into Dragon. Dragon let out a strangled scream that was muffled by a kiss. Byakuran wasted no time in exploring Dragon's mouth while thrusting in and out of Dragon.

All the while Byakuran worked on Dragon's breasts as he took Dragon. After what seemed like hours, Byakuran spilled his seed into Dragon.

Byakuran exited Dragon and fell to the side of Dragon, who turned to face him.

"I hate you." Black Dragon said.

"I love you too." Byakuran said as he kissed Dragon.

The next day

It was now known that no one was to touch Tsuna, or else they would face the consequences.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto! When did you get back?" Tsuna asked.

"We got back yesterday, no thanks to Dragon." Gokudera said as he glared at Dragon.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I couldn't help you either way." Black Dragon said as she eyed a smiling Byakuran.

"Well, at least you're here now." Tsuna said as they started walking. "By the way, Gokudera, why are you walking funny?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera turned a shade of red and Yamamoto laughed, confusing Tsuna.

"Kufufu. Why don't you ask Dragon, she's walking funny as well." Mukuro said as he and Chrome suddenly appeared.

"Shh! Mukuro!" White Dragon whispered.

"We both have great stamina." Byakuran said as he smiled.

"Ah! Byakuran!" White Dragon said as she began to chase Byakuran.

It was then Tsuna realized that it was probably similar to his pain in his rear.

-**The End**-

1. Technically, Dragon is that, because wolves are apart of the dog family, and she is a girl.

2. Sorry, I just couldn't imagine them together, it was hard to do pairings I'm not a fan of.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked the lemons, and lime.

White Dragon- I didn't!

Ryu- Anyway, they were short cause I had time and computer problems. So yeah.

White Dragon- (Settles for just glaring)


End file.
